My World
by Inchii17
Summary: [CHAP 8 END] Dunia seorang Jihoon dan Soonyoung. (gak bisa bikin summary) Main Paring SoonHoon, Hozi, Jihoon (Woozi) & Soonyoung (Hoshi), feat Meanie, SeungHan, JunHao dll :v (NO LIME)
1. Chapter 1

My World

Yayaerma1

Cast :  
\- Lee Jihoon  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Others Seventeen Member  
\- Others boygroup

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul, BoyLovers, YAOI! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

1 Maret 2016 – Yayaerma1

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

Apa yang kau pikirkan jika menyangkut duniamu? Dunia penuh warna atau dunia yang hanya berisi warna hitam putih? Semua orang punya pemikirannya masing-masing tentang dunia mereka. Salah satunya adalah seorang namja manis ini. Dia berpikir dunianya sangat suram, meski dia tertawa dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya, dia tak benar-benar bahagia. Ada satu bagian dari dirinya yang terasa kosong, tak ada ambisi, tak ada yang menarik, bahkan dunianya terasa sangat monoton dengan semua kebahagiaan palsu dalam dunianya, ditambah dengan kejadian yang membuat hidupnya semakin hancur. Akankah dunianya berubah jadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk?

.

.

.

 _Ada beberapa bagian cerita yang diambil dari cerita nyata dan beberapa kalimat yang diambil dari Drakor, tapi sebagian besar cerita adalah khayalanku sendiri. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Kritik dan saran akan sangat diterima jika menggunakan kalimat yang sopan._

.

.

.

Lee Jihoon namja manis yang menyukai warna merah bahkan barang-barang yang dia miliki rata-rata berwarna merah atau paling tidak ada warna merah di barang itu, dia punya senyum manis (awalnya), orang yang mudah bergaul (awalnya), meski bukan termasuk anak yang berprestasi tapi dia sangat baik dan otaknya juga cukup encer untuk memahami semua pelajaran yang diberikan seonsaengnim di kelasnya meski pada akhirnya dia akan lupa dengan pelajaran-pelajaran itu. Mungkin itulah yang dipikrkan orang-orang jika ditanya seperti apa seorang Lee Jihoon di mata mereka.

Bagi Jihoon, dia adalah orang yang penuh dengan kepalsuan. Dalam hidupnya tak ada yang benar-benar membuatnya berambisi. Banyak anak di sekolahnya yang berambisi, contohnya saja seorang siswa yang sangat berambisi untuk menjadi yang paling pintar di sekolah, dulu, ya dulu Jihoon juga pernah begitu, namun saat dia hanya bisa mendapatkan peringkat ke 3 di sekolah dan memberitahu orang tuanya dengan senyum bangga, tapi yang dia dapatkan adalah sebuah cacian dan makian dari orang tuanya, serta sebuah kalimat pembanding antara dirinya dan hyungnya. Jihoon, dia sangat tahu jika hyungnya adalah anak yang sangat pintar dan sangat membanggakan bagi orang tuanya, dia memang tak bisa menjadi seperti hyungnya tapi paling tidak dia sudah berusaha dan mencoba untuk membuat orang tuanya bangga padanya.

Sejak kejadian waktu itu di mana Jihoon masih di sekolah dasar, ketertarikan dirinya pada pelajaran menurun drastis, dia tak mau peduli lagi pada peringkat di sekolah, dia juga tak mau peduli lagi berapa nilai yang akan dia dapat saat ujian. Jihoon tak ingin melakukan hal yang bahkan tak dihargai oleh orang terutama orang tuanya sendiri.

Saat Jihoon sekolah menengah pertama kelas akhir, dia kehilangan ketertarikan pada yang namanya _teman_ , mungkin sebuah pembully-an adalah hal yang wajar terjadi, tapi bagi Jihoon itu adalah awal dari dirinya yang tak bisa mempercayai yang namanya teman. Meski dia masih punya orang yang bisa dia panggil sahabat dan itu hanya bertahan selama 4 tahun. Sahabatnya membuangnya. Dan itu karena tuduhan yang tak ada benarnya.

Saat itu Jihoon yang sudah senior di Maseok High School dituduh mencuri uang sekolah sebesar 500.000 won, Jihoon terancam masuk penjara dan di keluarkan dari sekolahnya. Selama 3 hari pencarian bukti, Jihoon merasakan rasa paling pahit dalam hidupnya, saat semua orang yang hanya sekedar mengenalmu mengabaikanmu, membuangmu, mencacimu yang kau harapkan hanyalah perhatian dan kalimat penyemangat dari keluargamu, dan apa yang diharapkan Jihoon sirna saat melihat tatapan benci dan kecewa dari keluarganya, bahkan setelah Jihoon dinyatakan menjadi tersangka, orang tuanya langsung memutuskan untuk mencoretnya dari daftar keluarga, ditambah sahabatnya juga ikut tak mempedulikannya. Jihoon merasa hidupnya sudah hancur, tak ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk tetap hidup bahkan ketika sebuah kebenaran terungkap, keluarga dan sahabatnya tetap tak peduli padanya, meski kenyataannya Jihoon sama sekali tak bersalah. Pelaku aslinya meminta maaf pada Jihoon dan Jihoon memaafkannya meski dirinya merasa sangat kesal tapi sedikit rasa syukur terasa dalam hatinya, karena kejadian itu dirinya jadi tahu siapa saja yang benar-benar ada dipihaknya dan peduli padanya.

Saat ini Jihoon yang _sudah_ dibuang oleh keluarga dan sahabatnya berjalan menelusuri trotoar tanpa tujuan, dia tak tahu harus kemana, dia harus kembali ke sekolah besok, tapi bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan sekolah disaat dirinya bahkan tak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal.

Hari itu, mungkin masih menjadi hari kesialan bagi Jihoon, hujan turun tiba-tiba dengan derasnya membuat Jihoon dengan cepat berjalan sambil menarik kopernya ke suatu tempat untuk berteduh.

"Apa ada kejadian yang lebih sial dari ini?" umpat Jihoon sambil memandang derasnya hujan yang turun membasahi kota Seoul sore itu. Dia tak menangis, bukan karena malu tapi karena air matanya tak bisa keluar dan itu semakin membuatnya frutrasi. Mungkin air matanya tahu jika mereka yang membuang Jihoon tak pantas mendapat tetesan dari air mata berharga Jihoon.

"Soonyoung hyung! Di sini!" teriak seseorang yang sedang memanggil orang lain membuat Jihoon menatapnya, suara yang sungguh menganggu telinga Jihoon.

"Kau beli payung lagi Chan-ah?" Kata Soonyoung. Jihoon masih menatap orang tadi yang sekarang bersama dengan hyungnya.. mungkin, Jihoon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan bergumam pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sepatunya. Tak sepantasnya dia menatap orang yang bahkan tak mengenalnya dan tidak dikenalnya.

"Nde hyung, aku tak tahu kalau hyung akan membawakan payung untukku, mian." Kata Chan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak membawakanmu." Kata Soonyoung. "yasudahlah ayo pulang, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita di rumah." Kata Soonyoung mengajak Chan pulang.

"Ah hyung bisa tunggu sebentar? Jeonghan hyung minta dibelikan sesuatu, dan aku lupa membelinya." Kata Chan pergi sebentar ke arah minimarket di dekat sana setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mulai bosan menunggu Chan yang entah sedang membeli apa, dia mencoba menghilangkan kebosanannya dengan melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya dan ada seseorang yang membuatnya penasaran dan menatap gemas. Seorang namja yang memiliki tubuh cukup kecil, membawa koper besar, dengan rambut berwarna pink. Terlihat lucu dan manis. _"seperti apel."_ Batin Soonyoung.

Jihoon entah kenapa merasa jika ada orang yang menatapnya sedari tadi dan itu membuat Jihoon merasa tak nyaman. Jihoon membalikkan badannya, dia menemukan seseorang dengan rambut blonde serta mata sipit yang unik sedang menatapnya.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling menatap. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menjalar di tubuh keduanya. Cukup lama mereka saling menatap, hingga Chan datang dan mengejutkan Soonyoung, membuat Soonyoung menatap Chan kaget.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa wajah terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Chan, dia bingung kenapa raut wajah dan sikap hyungnya jadi sedikit berubah.

"Tidak…" kata Soonyoung canggung. Dia menatap payung yang tadi dibeli Chan, warannya merah, itu sangat mencolok dan sangat tidak cocok dengan Chan dan lebih cocok dengan namja apel tadi, itu yang dipikirkan Soonyoung. "Tumben sekali kau beli warna merah." Kata Soonyoung menatap payung Chan.

"Eh? Aaah… payung ini? Tidak ada warna lain tadi, jadi aku beli saja." Kata Chan.

"Emm Chanie… Apa kau tak masalah jika payung ini aku berikan pada orang lain?" tanya Soonyoung tiba-tiba.

"heh? Memang hyung mau berikan pada siapa?" tanya Chan bingung.

"Namja manis yang seperti apel disana." Tunjuk Soonyoung ke arah Jihoon dan Chan menatap seseorang yang memang terlihat seperti _Apel_ , rambutnya berwarna pink, mengenakan baju berwarna merah dan membawa koper yang juga berwarna merah di sampingnya.

Chan tersenyum, dia sepertinya mengerti kenapa tadi hyungnya bersikap aneh dan mulai bertanya yang aneh-aneh. _"sepertinya Soonyoung hyung menyukai namja manis itu."_ Batin Chan, dia cukup bahagia, akhirnya hyungnya yang satu ini mulai membuka hatinya untuk seseorang, yah semua orang tahu jika Soonyoung sangat-sangat tidak tertarik dengan urusan percintaan, dia hanya tertarik dengan menari, bernyanyi, taekwondo, pelajaran di sekolah, liburan, teman dan Apel. Dan sekarang Soonyoung mulai tertarik dengan seseorang, seorang namja manis yang terlihat seperti apel di sana.

"Kurasa dia lebih membutuhkan payung ini hyung, jadi tentu saja tak masalah." Kata Chan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar." Kata Soonyoung dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Jihoon.

Jihoon kembali menatap sepatunya yang mulai basah, rambutnya pun juga mulai lembab, dia mengumpat dalam hatinya, kenapa dia tertimpa kesialan beruntun seperti ini.

"Hey! _Apple_!" panggil Soonyoung, entah sejak kapan namja blonde nan sipit itu sudah ada di samping Jihoon. Jihoon menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu. Menatap bingung pada namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Jihoon. Dan Soonyoung mengangguk. "Maaf mungkin kau salah orang, namaku bukan _Apple_." Kata Jihoon.

"Aku tak tahu siapa namamu, makanya kupanggil _Apple_ , dan sepertinya nama itu sangat cocok denganmu, ah benar aku kesini untuk memberikanmu ini, kami kelebihan payung dan kurasa payung ini lebih cocok untukmu, ambil ini juga, kau akan kedinginan nanti." Kata Soonyoung sambil menyerahkan payung dan juga jaket yang tadi ia kenakan. Soonyoung tersenyum manis pada Jihoon, menurutnya Jihoon terlihat semakin manis dari dekat.

"Maaf, aku bukan pengemis, dan jangan memanggilku _Apple_ , aku punya nama." Kata Jihoon datar.

"Emm… bagaimana jika kau gunakan saja sekarang dan jika nanti kita bertemu lagi kau bisa mengembalikannya." Kata Soonyoung berusaha membuat Jihoon menerima kenaikannya.

"Maaf, tapi…"

"Tak ada penolakan, okay? _App-_ ah maksudku… siapa namamu?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Lee…" Jihoon menghentikan perkataannya, dia sudah bukan Lee lagi, bukankah dia sudah dibuang keluarganya.

"Soonyoung hyung! Ayo pulang! Jeonghan hyung bilang kita harus cepat pulang sekarang!" seru Chan, membuat Soonyoung hampir mengumpat di depan Jihoon, dia berpikir sebentar, apa Chan tadi bilang Jeonghan hyung? Kalau begitu dia harus pulang sekarang atau mendapat hukuman nantinya.

"Mianhae _Apple Lee_ , aku harus pergi sekarang, disaat kita bertemu lagi nanti, bisa beritahu aku nama depanmu? Aku sangat berharap kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Kata Soonyoung tersenyum dan berlari mendekati Chan, dia melambai dengan senyum manis yang dia tunjukkan pada Jihoon. "hei! _Apple Lee!_ "panggil Soonyoung dan Jihoon menatapnya bingung lagi.

"Namaku Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung! Kuharap kau mengingatnya!" seru Soonyoung. "Sampai jumpa lagi _Apple Lee!"_ lanjut Soonyoung dan berjalan menjauh bersama Chan dari tempat _pertemuan_ mereka.

Hingga bayangan Soonyoung hilang dari pandangannya, Jihoon lalu menatap bingung pada payung dan jaket yang diberikan Soonyoung tadi. Beberapa waktu lalu Jihoon pikir ini masih jadi hari sialnya tapi sekarang entah karena apa ada seseorang yang memberikan atau bisa dibilang meminjamkan payung dan jaket untuknya.

"Kurasa hari ini tak seburuk itu. Terima kasih Kwon Soonyoung." Senyum pertama Jihoon setelah hari-hari pahit yang dia lewati beberapa hari terakhir ini.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

AUTHOR CUAP_CUAP

Annyeong! Aku balik lagi nih bawa FF SoonHoon :v dengan tema berbeda dari sebelumnya tentunya . aku gak tahu apa ff ini menarik ato enggak, soalnya alurnya terlalu cepet :'v (sadar diri) tapi aku harap kalian bakalan tertarik buat ngebaca kelanjutannya kkkk~ mian pendek soalnya otak lagi buntu, sebenarnya ada juga cerita lain yang udah nunggu minta diketik tapi apa daya mood malah lebih milih ini, dan mungkin ff ini gak bakalan sepanjang We are Enemies and Lover (*berharapnya) tapi yah tergantung situasi ntar lah :v

Oh iya selama 3 minggu belakangan ini aku selalu nonton ulang Seventeen one fine day dan aku pikir itu bukan One Fine Day, tapi One Hungry Day :'''v sedih weh liat mereka kek gitu, kelaperan astaga :''v apalagi Wonwoo oppa :''v gak tega liatnya :''v kalo liat Mingyu oppa sih malah teriak-teriak gaje sambil kadang neriakin "oppa! Please jadi suami aku ajah!", okeh itu berlebihan tapi sumpah deh siapa yang gk mau punya suami kek Mingyu?! Pinter masak, ganteng, tinggi, baik, meski sering jadi orang ketiga, tapi dia itu tipe ideal suami weh . kalo misalnya ada award calon suami paling ideal itu pasti Kim Mingyu!

Ah iya di One Fine Day banyak banget moment OTP! Bahkan SoonHoon! Taukan gimana susah dan sulitnya nyariin moment otp yang satu ini? Yah memang sih tetep aja susah soalnya mereka sukanya sembunyi-sembunyi sih :v tapi coba perhatiin deh Jihoon sering banget nyebut nama panggung Soonyoung (Hoshi) :v dan yang paling kece di Eps 3, Please let me die! Astaga udah gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi deh di eps ini cuman bisa teriak dan narik nafas.

Dan mereka tuh imut banget pas manggil Jeonghan Eomma! Aaaa~ fix Jeonghan eommanya Seventeen! Emm.. udah ada yang pada liat jawaban member seventeen dari pertanyaan yang semisalnya mereka jadi perempuan siapa member yang akan mereka kencani? Jujur hati langsung remuk waktu liat jawaban Eomma :'' eomma milih om Josh! Dan om Josh milih kwanie, gitu juga kwanie yang milih om Josh (*otp baru keknya ini, apa kalian akan jadi JiKwan Shipper/?), Soonyoung kalo jadi uke malah milih Seokmin yang jadi semenye (*Soonyoung gak mau jadiin Jihoon seme kayaknya) meski Seokmin milih Vernon ah begitu juga Jun yang milih Vernon :v Seungcheol appa, Mingyu, Minghao, sama Chan milih diri sendiri :v yang berasa secret banget itu si Vernon, Wonwoo, Jihoon yang gak milih siapa-siapa (*kalian udah sakit hati yah? Gegara kesayangan kalian gak milih kalian? #dilepargitarsamamic mungkin juga kalian gak pengen ketahuan kalo kalian suka mereka eoh? #authorsoktahu #dibuangkelautsamaNonWonHoon TriOn/? o.o huntung gak TriOon #authormintadibunuh)

Okeh sampe disini aja cuap-cuapnya ntar malah jadi lebih panjangan cuap-cuapnya dari pada ceritanya :v mari kita menunggu OFD Seventeen Ep 4 yah~ Annyeong! CARAT! LOVE U! :*

3 Maret 2016 – yayaerma1

 _ **Don't forget Reveiwnya~ tap Follow and Fav this Story .**_


	2. Chapter 2

My World

Yayaerma1

Cast :  
\- Lee Jihoon  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Others Seventeen Member  
\- Others boygroup

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, Family, Life, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul, BoyLovers, YAOI! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

6 Maret 2016 – Yayaerma1

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

"Kurasa hari ini tak seburuk itu. Terima kasih Kwon Soonyoung." Senyum pertama Jihoon setelah hari-hari pahit yang dia lewati beberapa hari terakhir ini.

.

Yayaerma1

.

Hujan sudah tak selebat tadi, Jihoon kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar hingga dia sampai di jembatan, dia melihat ke arah jalanan yang ada di bawah jembatan itu. Sekarang yang dia khawatirkan adalah dimana dia akan tinggal malam ini? Di kolong jembatan itu? Di depan toko di pinggir jalan? Atau di gang sempit di dekat tong sampah? Dan Jihoon rasa opsi ketiga tak akan dia lakukan kecuali jika terpaksa.

"Hahhh, kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku?" Keluhnya. "Seharusnya aku tinggal di penjara saja, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir akan tinggal di mana sekarang." Gumamnya. "Seandainya ada malaikat atau peri yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memberiku tempat tinggal seperti di dongeng-dongeng yang sering kubaca dulu." Lanjut Jihoon, dia terus bergumam hingga tak sadar sudah ada seseorang selain dia yang ada di jembatan itu dan terus menatap Jihoon yang masih sibuk bergumam.

.  
Yayaerma1  
.

Jeonghan dalam perjalanan pulang, dia sudah tak sabar pulang dan bertemu dengan dongsaeng-dongsaeng kesayangannya tentu saja kekasihnya juga yang sudah menunggunya, pekerjaannya hari itu lebih banyak dari biasanya, membuatnya terlambat pulang dan tak bisa menjemput si maknae Chan yang pulang dari tempat lesnya, huntungnya ada Soonyoung yang saat itu tak sibuk, jadi dia meminta bantuannya. Tapi tak sampai di situ, di tengah jalan tadi mobil yang dipakai Jeonghan tiba-tiba mogok dan membuatnya pulang berjalan kaki sekarang, huntunglah rumahnya sudah tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Jeonghan berjalan sambil sesekali bersenandung, di jembatan yang sangat sering dia lewati bersama kekasihnya Choi Seungcheol ditiap weekend pagi, dia melihat seorang anak kecil? Berambut pink, memakai payung merah juga serta mengenakan jaket yang cukup familiar di matanya.

"Seandainya ada malaikat atau peri yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memberiku tempat tinggal seperti di dongeng-dongeng yang sering kubaca dulu." Gumam anak itu (Jihoon). Jeonghan mendengar anak manis itu dan menepuk bahunya membuat Jihoon memekik kaget.

"Nde?" Tanya Jihoon setelah dia menenangkan dirinya dari keterkejutannya tadi.

"Apa kau baru saja bilang ingin diberi tempat tinggal?" Tanya Jeonghan memastikan.

"Eoh? Emm.. Nde.." kata Jihoon mengangguk kikuk, dia cukup kaget orang yang mengejutkannya tadi tiba-tiba bertanya tentang gumaman yang Jihoon lontarkan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau mau tinggal di tempatku? Ah bukan tempatku juga sih, rumah itu seperti tempat panti, tapi bukan panti yah seperti itulah, penghuninya kebanyakan punya masalah dengan orang tua atau keluarga mereka." Kata Jeonghan.

"Seperti panti tapi bukan panti?" Tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Nde, rumah itu ada pemiliknya, mungkin bisa dibilang apartemen? Dan bisa dibilang kami hanya menumpang tinggal di sana, tapi pemiliknya tak pernah memungut biaya apapun malah sering kali pemiliknya memberi kami uang, kami sudah seperti anak mereka sendiri." Jelas Jeonghan dan Jihoon mengangguk paham. "Jadi apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Jeonghan, dia berharap anak manis di depannya ini mau ikut, lumayan bukan? Menambah anak manis di rumah tak akan membuat sang pemilik rumah dan anaknya marah.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Jihoon ragu.

"Tentu saja boleh, aku akan jelaskan nanti pada pemilik rumah, lagi pula seingatku masih ada satu kamar kosong di rumah." Kata Jeonghan sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kamar yang ada di rumah _mereka._

"Jadi kau mau ikut bersamaku pulang sekarang?" Tanya Jeonghan dan Jihoon mengangguk, bersyukur malam ini dia tak akan tidur di kolong jembatan atau di depan toko-toko orang atau tidur di dekat tempat sampah di gang kecil.

Jihoon memperhatikan yeoja- bukan, namja cantik yang berjalan di depannya, namja ini terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang sebahu yang terlihat sangat halus dan kalau dilihat dia terlihat seperti malaikat.

 _"Sepertinya tuhan masih sayang padaku, dengan mengirim malaikat nyata datang membantuku."_ Batin Jihoon, sudah dua kali dia dibantu oleh dua orang yang tak dikenalnya (meski yang satunya sudah dikenalnya) dan dia merasa aneh, disaat orang yang sangat dikenalnya bahkan tak mau membantunya kenapa ada orang yang tak dikenalnya membantunya?

"Ah benar, aku lupa bertanya ini karena kau terlihat sangat manis, siapa namamu? Dan berapa umurmu? Apa kau masih sekolah? Di mana?" Tanya Jeonghan, sepertinya tadi banyak pertanyaan yang dipikirkannya tapi lupa dia katakan.

"Jihoon, 18 tahun, masih, sudah jadi senior di Maseok High School." Jawab Jihoon tenang, tak seperti ditanya Kwon Soonyoung tadi siang dia tak menyebutkan marganya.

"Umurmu 18 tahun?!" Kata Jeonghan kaget, Jihoon meresponnya dengan anggukan, dia mengerti, sangat mengerti, kenapa Jeonghan bereaksi seperti itu, dan Jeonghan tak menyangka anak- tidak, namja manis yang berwajah sangat imut ini sudah berumur 18 tahun. Benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"Ah benar namaku Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan, anak-anak- maksudku penghuni rumah sering memanggilku eomma, aku lebih tua darimu Jihoonie, jadi terserah padamu kau mau memanggilku apa." Kata Jeonghan dan Jihoon hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan kata 'nde' yang sedari tadi memang dia ucapkan.

"Ah itu rumah kami, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi rumahmu juga Jihoonie." Tunjuk Jeonghan pada sebuah rumah yang cukup megah dan besar, memiliki halaman yang cukup luas juga dengan taman indah di pojok kiri halaman itu. Di depan rumah itu ada tulisan yang membuat Jihoon bingung

 _.Seventeen House._

"Seventeen House?" Tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Ah rumah ini sebenarnya sudah sangat lama dibangun, sejak sang pemilik masih berumur 17 tahun dan itulah kenapa rumah ini diberi nama _Seventeen."_ Jelas Jeonghan singkat.

"aah, begitu..." kata Jihoon sambil mengangguk paham membuat Jeonghan jadi gemas melihatnya, lihatlah betapa lucunya Jihoon sekarang, menganggukkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf O.

"Ayo masuk, udara semakin terasa dingin sekarang, kau pasti kedinginan." Ajak Jeonghan dan Jihoon mengangguk lagi, mengikuti Jeonghan masuk ke rumah yang akan ditinggalinya mulai sekarang itupun jika sang pemiliknya mengijinkan.

"aku pulang." Kata Jeonghan saat masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aah eomma sudah pulang hyung!" Kata seseorang entah siapa berteriak membuat suara-suara kaki terdengar dalam rumah Seventeen.

"Eomma~ Kenapa lama?" Tanya Seorang namja yang cukup tinggi dengan wajah cukup tampan dan suara dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi (Seokmin).

"Ah Seokmin-ah mianhae.. tadi pekerjaan eomma sangat banyak dan lagi mobil eomma mogok di tengah perjalan pulang." Kata Jeonghan sambil mengelus lembut kepala Seokmin.

"Eomma! Eomma! Kwanie dapat nilai cukup tinggi di ujian dadakan hari ini." Kata Seungkwan sambil menujukkan lembar ujiannya.

"Nilai yang bagus, tingkatkan lagi Okay Uri Kwanie~? Semangat~." kata Jeonghan menyemangati Seungkwan yang tersenyum bahagia.

Jihoon menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri, dia tak pernah mendapat perkataan itu sekalipun dia sudah sangat berusaha, dia juga ingin seperti mereka, mendapat pujian dan kalimat penyemangat bukannya kalimat cacian yang menusuk hati.

"Eommaa~." Chan yang sepertinya dari dapur langsung memeluk Jeonghan. Dan Jeonghan hanya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Chan.

Seungkwan tersenyum dan melihat ada seseorang yang tak dikenal mereka di belakang Jeonghan.

"Eomma.. itu siapa?" Tanya Seungkwan sambil menujuk Jihoon.

"Ah matta! Jihoonie kemarilah." Panggil Jeonghan, Jihoon yang semula menundukkan kepalanya mendongak menatap Jeonghan dan mendekat pada Jeonghan. "Namanya Jihoon, dia akan tinggal bersama kita mulai sekarang jadi baik-baiklah dengannya." Kata Jeonghan.

"Salam kenal, Aku Seungkwan dan ini Seokmin." Kata Seungkwan memperkenalkan dirinya dan Seokmin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Seungkwanie, Seokminie, Jihoon lebih tua dari kalian jadi panggil dia hyung, kau juga Chanie." Kata Jeonghan mengingatkan

"Eh memang Jihoon hyung lahir tahun berapa?" Tanya Seokmin.

"96." Jawab Jihoon sekenanya.

"Eoh?" Kata Chan kaget saat melihat Jihoon.

"Ada apa Chanie?" Tanya Jeonghan yang sadar akan perubahan raut wajah anak (maknae) kesayangannya.

"Itu eomma.. Sebenarnya-"

"Heol! _Apple Lee!"_ Seru seseoran.

"Apple Lee?" Tanya orang-orang di sana. Semua penghuni rumah sudah mulai berkumpul di depan pintu, mereka (orang selain Seungkwan, Seokmin, Chan dan Jeonghan dan tentu saja Jihoon juga) tadi bersama-sama ingin menyapa Jeonghan, eomma mereka baru pulang bekerja dan saat sampai di sana mereka dikejutkan karena melihat seorang namja manis yang ada di sebelah Jeonghan lalu tiba-tiba Soonyoung si mata sipit itu berseru Apple Lee.

"Kwon Soonyoung?" Kata Jihoon cukup kaget.

"Kau mengenal Soonyoung, Jihoonie?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Kami bertemu tadi siang di depan tempat lesku eomma." Kata Chan.

"eoh? Jadi kenapa kau tak membawanya kemari Soonyoungie?" Tanya Jeonghan bingung.

"Eh kenapa harus?" Tanya Soonyoung bingung.

"Tak bisakah kau lihat dia membawa koper besar dank au tahu dia pasti perlu tempat untuk tinggal." Kata Jeonghan.

"Aku kan tidak tahu eomma~~ bagaimana mungkin aku tahu.. bahkan aku tak tahu nama depannya, aku pikir dia hanya sedang dalam perjalan pulang ke rumahnya tapi karena hujan dan dia tak membawa payung jadi dia berteduh sebentar di dekat tempat les Chan lalu setelah hujan reda dia akan melanjutkan kembali acara pulangnya." Kata Soonyoung panjang lebar, yah asumsi yang dipikirkan Soonyoung tak salah dan itu membuat Jeonghan diam.

"Seandainya aku tahu kalau dia perlu tempat tinggal aku sudah pasti membawanya, Jeonghan hyung." Kata Soonyoung serius, membuat Jeonghan menatapnya, satu yang mereka tahu, Soonyoung memang orang yang ceria dan lucu tapi saat dia serius dia akan terlihat berbeda, membuat orang-orang tak ada yang berani membantah ucapannya.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula sekarang dia sudah di sini dan bisa tinggal di sini karena Soonyoung sepertinya tak masalah jika namja yang dipanggil Soonyoung Apple Lee ini tinggal disini." Kata Seungcheol. Jika Jeonghan adalah Eomma mereka maka Seungcheol adalah Appa mereka, selain sang pemilik, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang memberi uang dan makan untuk anak-anak, tentu saja dibantu Jisoo dan Jun yang juga sudah bekerja.

Jihoon sedikit heran dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Seungcheol, dia merasa janggal, memang kenapa jika Soonyoung merasa keberatan atau tidak tentang orang-orang yang akan tinggal di rumah ini?

"Biar kukenalkan, dia Soonyoung anak dari pemilik rumah ini. Dan aku Seungcheol, aku Appa mereka dan terserah padamu akan memanggilku hyung atau appa juga, yang tinggi dan memiliki gigi taring sedikit lebih panjang dari yang lain itu Mingyu, disebelahnya Wonwoo, lalu disebelah Wonwoo ada Hansol, lalu di sebelah Soonyoung itu Jisoo, lalu di sebelahnya ada Jun dan namja manis yang di sana itu Minghao, Jun dan Minghao dari china tapi karena sudah cukup lama tinggal di sini, bahasa korea mereka jadi lebih baik dari pada yang dulu. Dan kurasa kau sudah tahu dengan Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Chan." Kata Seungcheol.

Dan sekarang Jihoon mengerti kenapa Soonyoung ikut andil dalam memilih siapa saja yang boleh tinggal di rumah ini.

"Dia Jihoon, lahir tahun 96, jadi umurnya sekarang 18 tahun dan sepertinya marganya Lee..." kata Jeonghan.

"Aku sudah bukan Lee lagi." Kata Jihoon mengundang tatapan tanya dari penghuni rumah. "Namaku sudah dicoret dari daftar keluarga." Kata Jihoon.

"Eeh? Waeyo?" Tanya Seokmin tiba-tiba, Jihoon tahu mereka akan menanyakan alasan kenapa dia bisa dicoret dari daftar keluarga tapi tetap saja Jihoon masih tidak siap dan tidak ingin mengingat hari paling pahit dalam hidupnya.

"Seokmin." Tegur Seungcheol.

"Kita akan dengar ceritamu saat kau siap Jihoonie, jangan dipaksa, kami akan menunggu dan saat itu tiba kami juga akan bercerita tentang diri kami." Kata Jeonghan.

"Itu benar, dan sekarang saatnya makan!" Seru Seongcheol.

"Mingyu memasak makanan yang lezat." Kata Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja." Kata Mingyu bangga.

"Aku juga ikut membantu." Kata Minghao tak terima jika hanya Mingyu yang dipuji.

"Kalian hebat, kalau begitu ayo makan, Jihoon juga sepertinya sudah lapar." Kata Jeonghan mengajak semua penghuni rumah itu makan bersama.

Hari yang terasa sulit dilewati sendiri terasa lebih mudah saat bersama orang yang disayangi, dan mungkin hari-hari itu akan datang pada Jihoon mulai sekarang, dia jadi tersenyum manis saat acara makan-makan itu.

"Wah hyung, senyummu sangat manis." Puji Minghao.

"Aku setuju." Kata Jun.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis jika tersenyum." kata Soonyoung yang duduk di samping Jihoon.

"Aku tak perlu komentarmu ." Kata Jihoon, sepertinya Jihoon mulai tak nyaman dengan sikap Soonyoung kelewat menjengkelkan.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin mengomentarimu dan aku akan tetap memanggilmu _Apple,_ nama itu sangat cocok denganmu." kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon menendang betis Soonyoung, dia mulai kesal dengan sikap Soonyoung dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mengeluarkan sifat aslinya/?.

"Awwww." Pekik Soonyoung membuat yang lain menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa hyung sudah gila?" Tanya Chan polos.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Aku ini kesakitan bukan gilaa Chaaan-ah!" Kata Soonyoung kesal. "Dan kau! Kenapa menendang kakiku _Apple-ah."_ Lanjut Soonyoung.

"Oh maaf, aku tak sengaja, aku tak tahu itu kakimu, kupikir itu hewan aneh yang sangat menjengkelkan." Kata Jihoon, membuat Soonyoung diam dan menatap Jihoon tanpa berkedip.

Yang lain menatap Jihoon tak percaya, apa Jihoon sudah gila? Dia berkata begitu pada seorang Kwon Soonyoung? Apa dia mau langsung ditendang dari rumah ini? Mereka langsung menatap Jihoon kasian.

"Hahahahaaahaha.." Soonyoung tiba-tiba tertawa lepas membuat belasan pasang mata menatapnya bingung. Jika tadi mereka berpikir Jihoon yang gila sekarang mereka yakin jika yang gila adalah Soonyoung.

"Hyung? Kau benar-benar jadi gila?" Tanya Seungkwan hati-hati. Soonyoung merespon dengan gelengan dan lambaian tangan. Dia masih tertawa hingga dia lelah dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hahaha... aku tahu jika kau pasti orang yang sangat menarik, tapi aku tak menyangka kau bisa membuatku jadi semakin menyukaimu Jihoon-ah." Kata Soonyoung tiba-tiba disertai senyum manis andalan Kwon Soonyoung.

Prang! Krang! Trang!/? Suara sendok dan juga sumpit yang beradu dengan piring terdengar dalam keheningan tiba-tiba yang diciptakan kedua insan yang akan memulai kisah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review~**

 **KittyJihoon** : halo kakaakkk~ . waks kapan jadi istri Jihoonnya kak? :O waks Syukur deh kak :v dedek juga stress makanya bikin cerita #gkadahubungannyawoi :v iya kak Jihoon emang kasian #ikutansedih #dilempargitar :'v Cinta pandangan pertama mah itu si Soonyoung :v hahaha belum aja kak liat aja ntar #upss #evillaugh :v kakak juga semangaattt~~

 **Bbangssang** : doakan ujii bakalan bahagia nantinya qaqa~ :'v udah lanjut qaqa~~

 **Tfiy** : hohoho makasih~~ ini udah lanjut . mian lamaa.

 **Sonewbamin** : habis Jihoon tuh mukanya minta disakiti sih #plak #hughfivebarengHoshi :v udah lanjut ini :v makasih yah udah suka cerita abal-abal ini #terhura/? .

 **Kkwonzz** : hohoho saya juga terharu ada reader baru :''v saya bahkan sehari gk liat Soonhoon udah berasa kosong/? Kkkkk~ keknya yang bakalan terundang mau gigit pasti si Soonyoung. ini chap 2 udah update, Semangaaattt SoonHoon/? kalo bikin cerita ini mah :V jangankan om josh sama Seungcheol appa :'v Jeonghan eomma aja sering bareng ama Mingyu :'''v trus tiba-tiba di eps 4 Wonwoo malah sama Woozi meski Jihoon masih setia sembunyi-sembunyi sama Soonyoung eh tapi di akhir eps 4 Meanie berduaan ;;)

 **KimJi17CARAT** : memang tapi kan gegara itu Jihoon jadi ketemu sama Soonyoung, Jeonghan malah yang jadi malaikatnya Jihoon :v emak barunya Jihoon :v beneeerrr bangeeett nyari moment SoonHoon tuh musti pake mata Hoshi biar ketemu :'v tapi ada yang nyadar gak sih kalo Soonyoung tuh sering banget ngatain/becandain Jihoon biar jihoon marah dan merhatiin dia/? Wah saya merasa terhura karena kamu mau log in buat review di mari :''v

 **junghoney17** : kkkk~ sekarang malah eps 4 udah ada meski belon ada subnya :''v mereka ketemu di rumah milik ortunya Soonyoung :v ini udah lanjuttt~ tungggu kelanjutannya lagi yah~ .

 **mongyu0604** : hohoho iyappss Eonni gk bisa lama-lama gk bikin cerita bisa stresss :''v kkk~ gomawo saengieee~~ itu cuman khayalan eonni kok semoga aja gk pernah terjadi di dunia nyata :''v hooh saeng Soonyoung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama :v tidur di Seventeen House gegara diselametin jeonghan eomma :v kkkk~ iya kaann? Itu terinspirasi dari Soonyoung yang lebih suka apel dari pada pisang :v weh sekalian aja saeng sambil makan permen nanonano bacanya pasti keren :v mian kali ini lama gegara gk dapet inspirasi sama matlis menunda semuanya :''v terlalu banyak moment OTP di sana . bahkan sampe di eps 4 pun masih bikin greget .

 **novalizaar** **,** **Firdha858** **,** **Rganiaa** : kkkk~ ini udah lanjuut Chinguuu~~ moga suka yah~

 **Uhee** : :''v iya eon entah kenapa malah kepikiran bikin cerita begini/? Wah eon hebat dah keknya cuman eon yang peka :v merek gk tinggal dip anti sih tapi rumah yang dibikin appanya Soonyoung :v ntar juga ada cerita dibalik dibangunnya Seventeen House itu berhubungan dengan cerita kelam keluarga Kwon #ups #ngasihbocoran dah :v tunggu kelanjutannya yah eonn~~

 **Author Cuap_Cuap**

Annyeong~~ mian lama updatenya :''v terlalu banyak kesibukan dan hal-hal yang membuat gagal update :''v aku gak tahu apa cerita ini bakalan sesuai sama selera kalian apa enggak tapi aku harap kalian bisa menikmatinya, dari awal cerita sih aku rasa kalian gk bakalan ada yang bisa nebak gimana akhir cerita ini karena menurut aku aja cerita ini sebenarnya di awal dan akhir bener-bener bedaaaa bangeett :''v untuk chapter ini dan chapter berikutnya aku rasa _masalah_ sebenarnya belum aku tunjukin ;''v nanti setelah _something_ baru aku munculin dan setelah masalah itu barulah muncul masalah yang akan menentukan akhir dari cerita ini :v Aku harap kalian akan selalu menikmati cerita ini dan tetap menunngunya, aku gak janji bakalan fastupdate soalnya sekarang lagi masa-masanya Ujian buat anak kelas 12 dan aku yang juga kelas 12 tentu aja harus ikut ujian kek temen-temen yang laen:"v

Maaf buat yang reviewnya gak kebales :''v dan buat yang udah nonton OFD eps 4 selamat anda sudah ketawa ampe guling-guling gegara liat mereka :v ah jeonghan eomma keknya suka banget nanyain ini ke Dino, "Dino nugu aegy?" :v dan Dino bakalan jawab dia anaknya Jeonghan :v aaaaa let me dieee . and SoonHoon moment sumpah itu si Jihoon enak banget yeh nyander ke Soonyoung :"v trus pas Soonyoung ditunjuk jadi MC bareng emak (Jeonghan) dan Soonyoung berdiri dari tempatnya sebelahan ama Jihoon muka Jihoon tuh berubah gak enak/? :'v dan dan Soonyoung keknya suka banget bikin Jihoon marah dan ngeliatin dia . bahkan sebelum itu mereka sempet-sempetnya becandaan bareng. aaaa itu bikin orang makin curiga kan kalo sebenarnya mereka tuh real :''v Meanie, VerKwan, SeungHan, JunHao :''v haaa astaga apa mereka emang real?!

Okay ampe di sini aja dulu, udah capek ngetik sis :'v mari sambil menunggu OFD eps 5 minggu depan~~ I Love u CARAT!~~ Annyeonggg!

8 Maret 2016 – Yayaerma1

 _ **Don't forget Reveiwnya~ tap Follow and Fav this Story .**_


	3. Chapter 3

My World

Yayaerma1

Cast :  
\- Lee Jihoon  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Others Seventeen Member  
\- Others boygroup

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, Family, Life, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul, BoyLovers, YAOI! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

10 Maret 2016 – Yayaerma1

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Kata Jihoon tiba-tiba, wajahnya memanas mendenger apa yang baru saja dikatakan Soonyoung padanya. "Maaf jika aku lancang, aku sudah selesai makan dan akan istirahat lebih dulu." Kata Jihoon dan berlalu, tanpa mendengar tanggapan dari orang-orang di ruang makan. Jihoon yang sudah tahu dimana letak kamarnya karena sebelum ini Jeonghan sudah memberi tahu di mana kamar yang akan Jihoon tempati.

Soonyoung yang masih terus memandang Jihoon terus tersenyum penuh misteri.

 _"Menarik, aku pastikan kau akan jadi milikku Sweet Apple~."_ Batin Soonyoung.

Semua orang di sana sepertinya mengerti kenapa Soonyoung bersikap berbeda, rupanya anak itu sedang jatuh cinta, hanya saja mereka masih tak mengerti kenapa Soonyoung bisa menyukai seorang Jihoon yang baru saja mereka tahu anak itu hanya manis di luar tidak di dalamnya. Bahkan mereka tahu secantik atau semanis apapun seseorang, Soonyoung tak pernah terpikat pada mereka.

.

Yayaerma1

.

"Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Dia bilang menyukaiku? Yang benar saja?!" Gumam Jihoon, dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang langsung jatuh cinta hanya dengan 2x pertemuan. Dia memang kesal tapi tidak pada Soonyoung, dia kesal karena tubuhnya yang benar-benar merespon dengan _sangat_ _baik_ saat Soonyoung mengatakan dirinya menyukai Jihoon. Dia sangat malu karena itu adalah hal pertama untuknya. Soonyoung adalah orang pertama yang bilang padanya jika dia menyukai Jihoon.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Jihoon tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Jihoon hyung?!" Seru orang itu (Chan) dari luar.

"..." tak ada respon, hingga yang kesekian kalinya Jihoon baru menjawab. Chan yang sedari tadi memanggil sudah sangat lelah karena dia cukup lama mencoba memanggil Jihoon.

"Jihoon-hyung, tadi sudah tidur ya?" Panggil Chan lagi dari luar kamar Jihoon.

"Belum, ada apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Boleh aku masuk hyung?" Tanya Chan lagi.

"Ya." Kata Jihoon dan Chan masuk ke dalam kamar Jihoon.

"Ada apa Chan-ah? Mian aku tadi sedang melamun." Kata Jihoon saat Chan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Jeonghan hyung bilang kalau hyung akan pindah sekolah, apa hyung tak keberatan?" Tanya Chan, Jihoon berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Jika tidak, besok pagi hyung dan Jeonghan hyung akan pergi ke sekolah baru hyung untuk mengurus semua kepindahannya, lalu pergi membeli seragam baru untuk hyung." Jelas Chan.

"Hm aku mengerti, gomawo Chan-ah." Kata Jihoon tersenyum tipis.

"Nde hyung, ah hyung jangan sungkan utuk bicara padaku atau eomma jika ada masalah." Kata Chan lalu berlalu. "Ah satu lagi hyung, aku jadi sangat mengagumimu sekarang karena bisa membuat Soonyoung hyung jadi terpikat padamu hyung." Kata Chan sambil mengacungkan dua jari jempolnya. Dan Jihoon hanya menatap datar, dia benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan namja sipit aneh itu.

Setelah melihat wajah datar Jihoon, Chan langsung pamit untuk tidur lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar Jihoon.

Jihoon melamun sebelum dirinya pergi tidur, dia sangat bersyukur karena ternyata ada orang yang mau membantunya bahkan tanpa bertanya apapun darinya. _"Heol,, dalam sehari sepertinya aku sudah punya banyak saudara,, kuharap mereka tak akan sama seperti mereka."_ Batin Jihoon sebelum dirinya terlelap dalam mimpi indah, itu pertama kalinya dia bermimpi indah setelah hari-hari yang melelahkan untuknya.

.

Yayaerma1

.

Pagi harinya Soonyoung bahkan sudah memulai aksi _pendekatannya_ pada Jihoon, tapi Jihoon hanya merespon dengan wajah datarnya. Sebenarnya dia berusaha untuk menutupi wajah malunya, dia sangat-sangat malu karena Soonyoung yang sudah sedari pagi bahkan dari depan kamar mandi sudah menggombalinya.

"Soonyoung berhentilah begitu pada Jihoon, dia jadi merasa tak nyaman karenamu." Kata Seungcheol.

"Aku akan berhenti sekarang Apple-ah, tapi saat kau sekolah nanti aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian begitu saja." Kata Soonyoung sambil menggerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Terserah kau saja Kwon-ssi." Kata Jihoon datar. "Dan lagi bisakah kau tak memanggilku Apple? Itu terdengar aneh." Lanjut Jihoon.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa? Hoonie? Bunny?" Tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung tak suka, kenapa nama panggilannya malah berubah semakin menggelikan?

"Mianhae Kwon-ssi, aku punya nama, jadi kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku." Kata Jihoon.

"Ah namamu bukannya Kwon Jihoon?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan nada menggoda/?.

"Eoh? Sejak kapan aku menyandang marga Kwon?" Tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Sejak kau tinggal di sini sayang." Kata Soonyoung gemas.

"Tapi kenapa hanya aku? Yang lain masih menggunakan marga mereka." Protes Jihoon, dia sempat tersentak kaget karena Soonyoung memanggilnya dengan kata _sayang,_ yang sebelumnya tak pernah diduga Jihoon.

"eoh? Bukannya hyung bilang kemarin jika hyung... yah... begitu... jadi Seungcheol appa mendaftarkan nama hyung lagi dengan nama Kwon Jihoon." Jelas Seungkwan.

Jihoon termenung sebentar lalu mengangguk paham, dia sangat berterima kasih pada Seungkwan yang sepertinya memikirkan perasaannya dengan tidak menyebutkan masalah yang tak ingin diingat Jihoon lagi.

"Gomawo Seungkwan-ah, Seungcheol hyung." Kata Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tak ingin berterima kasih padaku juga?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku harus?" Tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Eoh? Jihoonie kenapa hanya aku yang kau begitu kan eoh?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan wajah merajuknya. "Bukannya aku sudah banyak membantumu?" Kata Soonyoung.

"Aku pikir kau tulus membantuku tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun." Kata Jihoon dengan nada menyindir.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak akan mengungkitnya lagi." Kata Soonyoung patuh.

Semua yang ada di sana merasa sangat aneh, sebegitu besarkah pengaruh Jihoon terhadap Soonyoung. Mereka semua tahu bagaimana sikap Soonyoung jika dia sedang merajuk, dia tak akan pernah bisa dibantah bahkan orang tuanya pun tak bisa, tapi sekarang seorang Jihoon bisa membuat Soonyoung sangat patuh akan kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Jihoon.

"Hyungie~ ayo cepaaatt~ nanti kita bisa terlambat." Kata Chan yang sudah lebih dulu selesai sarapan.

"Ah benar, aku ada tugas piket hari ini." Kata Seokmin dan bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Kau juga bergegaslah Soonyoungie." Kata Jeonghan mengingatkan Soonyoung yang masih memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Nde Eomma~." Jawab Soonyoung, dan juga bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya yang tinggal seperempatnya.

Setelah semuanya selesai sarapan dan saatnya berpamitan.

"Eomma, Appa, Hyungieee kami pergii~." kata Semuanya.

"Aku pergi dulu yeobo~~ kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Kata Soonyoung yang berpamitan pada Jihoon, dia bahkan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium dan mencubit pipi Jihoon yang mulai merona. "Aigoo~~ Kyeopta~." Kata Soonyoung gemas.

 _"Yeobo?! Yang benar saja! Kapan aku menikah dengannya?!"_ Guman Jihoon dalam hatinya, meski tubuhnya sebenarnya menyukai panggilan itu.

Semua yang di sana jadi ikut tersenyum malu-malu melihat adegan yang sangat jarang terjadi, bahkan sebelumnya mereka pikir itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Jeonghan.

"Chan-ah jangan bolos les, arra?" Kata Jisoo mengingatkan Chan.

"Nde hyung." Kata Chan sambil mengangguk patuh.

"Belajarlah yang rajin." Pesan sang Appa mereka.

"Ndeee~." Jawab mereka dan berlalu, menghilang dari balik pintu rumah mereka.

"Aku juga pergi hyung, ada rapat pagi ini." Kata Jun ikut berpamitan.

"Hyung tungguu! Bisa aku ikut?" Tanya Minghao sebelum Jun pergi.

"Tentu." Kata Jun.

"Eomma, Appa, Jisoo hyung, kami berangkat." Kata Jun dan Minghao.

Jihoon sedikit bingung, dia memang sadar jika sebenarnya sudah ada pasangan kekasih di rumah ini, tapi dia tak menyangka dua orang yang berasal dari China itu punya suatu hubungan lebih.

"Mereka pasangan baru." Kata Jeonghan yang sadar akan tatapan penasaran Jihoon tentang Minghao dan Jun.

"Hyung, hari ini aku ada urusan sebentar, jadi aku akan terlambat ke kantor." Kata Jisoo meminta izin pada sang atasan (Seungcheol).

"Tugasmu hari ini? Yah mau bagaimana lagi, yasudah lagi pula hari ini tak ada rapat dan kita sedang dalam waktu yang tak genting, tapi kuharap kau tidak lama-lama." Kata Seungcheol sambil berpesan pada Jisoo untuk segera pergi ke kantor setelah urusannya selesai, dan Jisoo menyanggupinya.

"Aku dan Jihoon pergi juga, jangan lupa makan siang, okay?" Kata Jeonghan sambil merapikan dasi yang dikenakan Seungcheol.

"Hm, berhati-hatilah." Kata Seungcheol dan mengecup sebelah pipi Jeonghan.

"Yak~~." Kata Jeonghan malu sambil memukul pundak Seungcheol yang tegap dan lebar.

"Tak apa kan? Lagi pula tak ada chanie ataupun seungkwan atau hansol di sini." Kata Seungcheol.

"Memang tak ada mereka tapi apa kau tak malu? Jihoon dan Jisoo masih di sini." Kata Jeonghan dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Apa kalian tadi melihatnya?" Tanya Seungcheol, Jihoon dan Jisoo kompak menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Lihat kan? Mereka saja tak lihat." Kata Seungcheol dengan senyum polos/? dan langsung mendapat pukulan yang kedua dibahunya. Seungcheol hanya terkekeh gemas lalu mempersilahkan kekasihnya untuk segera menuntaskan urusannya hari itu, yah itu juga agar Seungcheol jadi punya waktu lebih banyak bersama Jeonghan nantinya.

.

yayaerma1

.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon, sudah sampai di sekolah, tak perlu waktu lama mereka sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka di sana, Soonyoung memang sengaja melihat Jihoonnya dari kelasnya hanya mencoba memandang dan tak berniat membuat keributan, biarkan jadi kejutan nantinya.

Setelah 3 jam berkutat di dalam sebuah Mall, Jeonghan yang juga bersama Jihoon selesai membeli semua perlengkapan untuk Jihoon, dari seragam sekolah, tas sekolah, buku, dan perlengkapan lainnya, tak lupa Jeonghan membelikan Jihoon baju santai, dan berbagai jenis baju lain yang menurut Jeonghan sangat cocok untuk Jihoon, selain baju, mereka membeli beberapa pasang sepatu, juga Handphone untuk Jihoon, dan sebuah buku note music yang sudah sejak dulu ingin dibeli Jihoon tapi tak diperbolehkan orang tuanya.

"Jihoonie, apa kau suka music?" tanya Jeonghan saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka menggunakan mobil Seungcheol, jadi nantinya otomatis Jeonghan harus menjemput Seungcheol di kantor, meski bisa saja namja itu diantar pulang menggunakan mobil perusahaan seperti saat dia pergi tadi pagi, tapi apa daya Seungcheol beralasan tak ingin membuat sang supir pulang terlambat karena harus mengantarnya dulu.

"Aku suka, tapi tak pernah ada waktu untukku mempelajarinya." lirih Jihoon, dia sudah mulai terbuka pada Jeonghan, namun tetap saja dia masih tak bisa menceritakan tentang cerita itu.

"Kau mau mempelajarinya?" tanya Jeonghan lagi.

"Tentu." Jawab Jihoon semangat, membuat Jeonghan menatap senang pada Jihoon yang bersikap sangat antusias, bahkan sejak Jihoon tahu dia akan sekolah di sekolah yang mengutamakan minat muridnya dan bisa memilih apapun yang disukai Jihoon membuat Jihoon bisa lebih menikmati hidupnya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu mintalah pada Jisoo untuk mengajarkanmu tentang music, ah Seungkwan dan Seokmin juga bisa membantumu." Kata Jeonghan membuat Jihoon mengangguk semangat. Jeonghan tersenyum bahagia, melihat Jihoon lebih semangat menurutnya suatu hal kemajuan, dan semoga saja semangat itu tak akan menurun seiring berjalannya waktu nanti.

.

Yayaerma1

.

Hari berganti lebih cepat, hari ini Jihoon akan bersekolah di sekolah barunya dan semoga saja dia tidak jadi bahan _bullying_ di sekolah nanti. Soonyoung sudah bilang kalau Jihoon hanya harus bersamanya di sekolah dan dia akan aman tapi Jihoon menolak ajakan itu, dia bilang kelas yang dipilih Soonyoung tak akan ada yang cocok dengannya selain kelas music, dance, bahasa dan olah raga. Soonyoung lebih banyak memilih kelas seni dibanding Jihoon yang lebih banyak memilih kelas Ilmu pengetahuan.

"Tapi Jihoonie~ kau tahukan kita masih di kelas yang sama?" kata Soonyoung saat mereka baru selesai sarapan pagi itu.

"Hm." Kata Jihoon dan segera berlalu.

"Yak! Apple! Jihoonie! Sweety! Bunny! Sugar/?." panggil Soonyoung pada Jihoon, orang yang dipanggil hanya pura-pura tak dengar hingga Soonyoung memanggilnya dengan, "Yak! Istri Kwon Soonyoung, Kwon Jihoon!" panggil Soonyoung membuat Jihoon menatap jengah bercampur kesal.

"aku bukan istrimu dan lagi aku ini NAMJA!" kata Jihoon dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah meninggalkan Soonyoung yang hanya memandang geli dengan senyum gemas yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Jihoon pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya, wajahnya memanas, antara kesal dan malu bercampur dalam rona merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"Soonyoung Pabo." Gumamnya, seharusnya Jihoon sudah biasa jika dipanggil dengan nama yang aneh-aneh dari orang lain, tapi saat Soonyoung yang memanggilnya, tubuhnya terutama jantungnya akan merespon dengan cepat dan berdetak tak karuan, dan demi menutupi itu Jihoon akan pura-pura marah pada namja tampan itu.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa Jihoon menyukai Soonyoung, dia tidak menyukainya tapi terpesona padanya, mungkin sejak awal Jihoon sudah masuk dalam pesona Kwon Soonyoung, bisa dibilang Jihoon tak pernah benar-benar marah pada Soonyoung meski kadang Soonyoung sangat menyebalkan, dia akan selalu bisa memaafkan namja yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda dari tingginya, tak seperti Mingyu yang tingginya sudah seperti tiang itu.

"Jihoon!" panggil Wonwoo, yang tiba-tiba langsung masuk ke kamar Jihoon dan duduk di pinggir kasur Jihoon. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi teman dekat dengan sangat cepat, padahal dari sifat dan kesukaan mereka cukup berbeda. Tapi Jihoon merasa nyaman jika bicara pada Wonwoo begitupun sebaliknya. Dan sebagai informasi Wonwoo sudah berpacaran dengan Mingyu sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Ada apa Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jihoon sambil merapikan rambut dan bajunya yang masih terlihat tak rapi.

"kita pergi bersama hari ini, Mingyu sudah pergi duluan bersama Seungkwan dan Seokmin." Kata Wonwoo.

"Ada apa? Kau bertengkar lagi?" tanya Jihoon dan mengajak Wonwoo berangkat sekarang atau mereka akan terlambat ke sekolah.

"Tidak." Kata Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Lalu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Dia ada kegiatan Osis jadi yah…" kata Wonwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hanya karena itu dan wajahmu menekuk sepagi ini?"

"Oh ayolah Jihoon, bagaimana aku tidak seperti ini? Dia pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku." Adu Wonwoo.

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Mingyu…"

"Aku yang memberitahunya Jihoonie~." Kata Soonyoung dan langsung merangkul Jihoon.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Kwon Soonyoung." Kata Jihoon sambil menyubit perut Soonyoung dan Soonyoung mengaduh kesakitan, Jihoon memang kecil tapi kekuatannya tak bisa di perkirakan.

"Mungkin saja Mingyu hanya buru-buru dan lupa berpamitan padamu dan saat dia ingin pergi dia bertemu dengan si Pabo ini dan jadinya dia hanya bilang padanya. Kau yang paling tahu Wonwoo-ya, Mingyu bukanlah orang yang seperti apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang." Kata Jihoon.

"Ohoo Uri Jihoonie bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Mingyu tak sengaja bertemu denganku tadi pagi?" kata Soonyoung.

"Aku hanya berpikir positif Okay?" Kata Jihoon sambil menatap sebal pada Soonyoung. "Nah Wonwoo-ya kau dengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang ini tadi?" Lanjutnya lagi dan kali ini menatap Wonwoo yang mengangguk mengerti.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, dia terlihat lebih baik dari pada tadi saat dia masuk ke kamar Jihoon.

"Won hari ini kelasmu apa saja?" Tanya Soonyoung, mereka bertiga memang sekelas tapi memilih pelajaran pengembangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Hampir sama denganmu dan Jihoon tapi tidak dengan melukis." Kata Wonwoo.

"kelas apa hari ini?" Tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Fisika, kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo, dia bingung pada Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba jadi begini jika bersangkutan dengan Jihoon, padahal Jihoon ada di tengah mereka kenapa juga si sipit itu bertanya padanya tidak bertanya langsung saja pada Jihoonnya.

"Tolong jaga Jihoon untukku, aku tak ingin anak manis sepertinya mendapat perlakuan tak baik." Kata Soonyoung sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Jihoon dan kali ini Jihoon hanya diam, dia lelah terus melarang tuan Kwon yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja, tanpa kau bilangpun aku pasti akan menjaganya, lagi pula tanpa menjaganya pun kurasa tak aka nada yang berani mengganggunya." Kata Wonwoo dan mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Jihoon.

"Aku baru ingat kalau Jihoonie anak yang kuat." Kata Soonyoung dan ngacak rambut Jihoon gemas, Wonwoo malah tertawa, dia tak memperdulikan lagi tatapan tak suka Jihoon yang lama-lama berubah menjadi tatapan lembut, jujur dia sangat nyaman jika bersama Wonwoo dan Soonyoung, mereka seumuran dan yang paling penting mereka tak menjauh saat mereka sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Jihoon yang sebenarnya.

Perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah mereka tak memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama, mereka sampai ke sekolah dengan cepat dan cukup disambut di sana, Jihoon yang tak pernah sekalipun merasakan hal seperti ini jadi sedikit merasa risih apalagi ada orang yang membicarakannya. Soonyoung merangkul Jihoon, seperti dia berkata jika Jihoon adalah orang yang penting untuknya.

"Abaikan saja mereka Jihoon-ah." Bisik Wonwoo, Jihoon mengangguk patuh.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka dan jika mereka mengganggumu beritahu aku." Kata Soonyoung dan tersenyum lembut, menenangkan Jihoon yang entah kenapa jadi terlihat tegang setelah melihat ada begitu banyak orang yang berkumpul di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Hm. Gomawo Wonwoo-ya, Soonyoung-ah." Kata Jihoon, Soonyoung hampir berteriak jika dia tidak lupa kalau dia sedang ada di sekolah dan di tengah orang banyak, Soonyoung sangat senang Jihoon mengatakan terima kasihnya, meski hanya itu tapi itu sudah bisa membuat Soonyoung bahagia.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review~**

 **Novalizaar** : Mian lama updatenya, dikarenakan sedang ujian sekolah #plak #udahtauujianmasihbikinff , hohoho mungkin Jihoon terlalu manis dan menarik bagi seorang Soonyoung . makasih sebelumnya udah mau ngasih semangat .

 **mongyu0604** : sebelumnya maafkan eon yang baru update saeng ;'v ujian menganggu acara updatenya :'v mungkin memang kebetulan yang sudah di skenariokan saeng #plak :v yah ketahuan yah kalo ayahnya Soonyoung yg punya? :''v ada banyak panggilan dari Soonyoung ke Jihoon :'v ampe nama panggilan Suga bts dia bawa2 #plak kan ceritanya Jihoon masih awam soal music jadi dia gk punya gitar #seokminelusdada #bersyukurbelummatikonyoldilempargitar :v

 **Naegawoozi** : oho ini uri saengie gomawo loh reviewnya . mulai sekarang ada lebih banyak moment mereka :3 ceritanya memang begitu saeng Jihoon disiksa dulu baru bahagia :'v itu pun… :v nanti saeng bakalan tau juga kok kek gmna . makasih saeng semangatnya . kamu juga Fighting okay?

 **Sonewbamin** : bersyukur ada yang suka cerita nan aneh ini :'' #terhura Jihoon gak sadis kalo lagi sedih :''' dan kalo lagi romantis2an sama Soonyoung :''v berubah kalem dia :''v gomawoo~~

 **KimJi17CARAT** : hohoho :v aku baca lohhh ceritanya dan suka pake banget . duh Jihoon greget di sana #eh :v jangankan Jeonghan, aku aja pas pertama kali mendedikasikan untuk mengetahui lebih dalam soal seventeen aja kaget dia lebih tua 2 tahun :'v #WooziFightingtumbuhtingginya~ Awal dari segala rasa yang baru untuk Jihoon akan di mulai di rumah itu #eaaa :v hooh astaga SoonHoon tuh yah kalo di video mana aja pasti minta dicariin sampe pojokan layar, belakang member plus musti teliti pake kebangetan :''v

 **Firdha858** **,** **JinnieKim,** **A Y P** : ini udah lanjut kok makasih udah mau review~ dan mian lama updatenya :''v

 **junghoney17** : kkkk~ dibalik kelucuan Hoshi kan dia sepertinya memang namja yg agresif buat orang yang dia sayang :3 Woozi galak-galak mah demen dipegang2 dideket2in/? ama Hoshi :v hoho makasih udah mau nunggu :'''v dan maaf baru update

 **Uhee** : ohohoho :v emang appa dan eomma dabest dah JeongCheolnya . kesel gitu tapi malu aelah Jihoon mah Tsundere akut :'v #ditendang keluarga kwon yah eon :3 eum… mari kita liat kelanjutannya aja :v pokoknya adalah eon itu malah yg jadi poin utama dalam cerita ini :v iya eon sama-sama :3 sekarang gmna eon ofd 5nya udah nonton? Iya eon Hoshi berasa beda dan kelihatan banget Leadernya . dia lelaki idaman :v #sekalilagiditendangWoozi :''v makasih eon udah mau nyemangatin . #terhura

 **RGaniaa** : samaaaa :''v aaaa mereka bikin dugdugdug gak karuan plus teriak gaje/? Jangankan kejang2 bisa bikin shipper anyut ke tengah samudra :''v makasih udah mau nunggu ;''v mian lama updateny :''v

 **SweetHoon** : namanya nambah kak ;''v si 10:10 nambahin namanya gegara dia greget ama Jihoon yang nyuekin dia :''v yeh kan si manis ini diam-diam punya sisi galak dan malah bikin Soonyoung makin kesemsem/? :v Jihoon mah tegar yah/? Di sakitin kek gmna aja tetep aja gitu :''v yah untung berdoa supaya didatengin malaikat kan jadinya emak (Jeonghan) beneran datang dan nolong #apaini hoho makasih udah mau nungguin kakak :''v maaf dedek lama update :''v lagi ujian sekolah #pudung

 _Sebelumnya mau minta maaf karena banyak typo di sana-sini karena gk sempet baca ulang :'v buru-buru update gegara laptop mau dipinjam abang/? :''v maaf atas keterlambatan updateny ;''v dan maaf buat yang Reviewnya gak kebales, makasih buat yang mau baca cerita ini :''v baik yang Sider juga makasih udah mau nyempetin waktu buat baca :''v terharu sumpah/? :''v dan maaf atas kegajean cerita ini :'v sampai jumpa di next chap :''v_

 _ **Don't forget Reveiwnya~ tap Follow and Fav this Story .**_

18 Maret 2016 – Yayaerma1


	4. Chapter 4

My World

 _Yayaerma1_

Cast :  
\- Lee Kwon Jihoon  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Others Seventeen Member  
\- Others boygroup

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, Family, Life, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul, BoyLovers, YAOI! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! Bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

P.S : Jimin, Taehyung di sini satu angkatan sama SoonHoonWon, dan Jungkook satu angkatan sama GyuKwanSeok. Hansol, Minghao dan Chan tidak satu sekolah dengan yang lain.

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

19 Maret 2016 – Yayaerma1

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

"Abaikan saja mereka Jihoon-ah." Bisik Wonwoo, Jihoon mengangguk patuh.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka dan jika mereka mengganggumu beritahu aku." Kata Soonyoung dan tersenyum lembut, menenangkan Jihoon yang entah kenapa jadi terlihat tegang setelah melihat ada begitu banyak orang yang berkumpul di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Hm. Gomawo Wonwoo-ya, Soonyoung-ah." Kata Jihoon, Soonyoung hampir berteriak jika dia tidak lupa kalau dia sedang ada di sekolah dan di tengah orang banyak, Soonyoung sangat senang Jihoon mengatakan terima kasihnya, meski hanya itu tapi itu sudah bisa membuat Soonyoung bahagia.

.

Yayaerma1

.

Ini sudah jam istirahat dan perut Jihoon juga sudah minta untuk diisi. Dia menatap Wonwoo dan Soonyoung yang duduk cukup jauh darinya, mereka masih mencatat tulisan di papan tulis, Jihoon termenung, dia baru tahu kalau Soonyoung yang seperti _itu_ bisa jadi sangat serius saat belajar, dia pikir Soonyoung akan membuat keributan atau tidak dia tak akan memperhatikan pelajaran, nyatanya Soonyoung sangat antusias dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan tadi, dia juga bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan guru padanya.

"Jihoon-ssi." Sapa seorang namja, dia bermata sipit, badannya tegap dan berisi tapi tingginya, termasuk dalam golongan pendek. Jihoon menatap orang yang tersenyum padanya, lalu melihat name tagnya, _Park Jimin._

"nde? Ada apa Jimin-ssi?"

"Oh! Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Jimin kaget, Jihoon menatap datar, " _apa dia bodoh? Tentu saja tidak!"_ Keluh Jihoon dalam hatinya.

"Dia tidak mengenalmu Jim, dia melihat name tag di bajumu itu." Jawab Wonwoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dekat mereka. Jimin ber'oh'ria.

"Jadi ada perlu apa?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

"Jika kau mengganggunya aku akan membunuhmu." Kata Soonyoung serius, sepertinya Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sudah selesai mencatat dan setelah urusannya dengan Jimin selesai dia ingin cepat mengajak mereka makan, Jihoon sudah benar-benar lapar.

"Tenanglah tuan Kwon, aku tak akan bisa menganggu anak semanis dia, lagi pula wajahnya mengingatkanku pada Yoongi hyung." Kata Jimin, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, Jihoon siapa kalian? Apa sepupumu Soonyoung-ah? Dan lagi semua anak di sekolah sedang membicarakannya." Jelas Jimin.

"Dia kekasihku." Jawab Soonyoung, dan mendapat pukulan _cinta_ dari Jihoon. "Hooniee~ kenapa memukulku?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Diam kau pabo! Jangan asal menjawab dengan aku adalah kekasihmu!" Kata Jihoon sebal.

"Mianhae Sweety~." Kata Soonyoung sambil mencubit pipi tembem Jihoon yang langsung ditepis Jihoon.

Jimin menatap Soonyoung bingung. "kau benar-benar Soonyoung? Kau bukan samarannya atau kembaran yang tidak diketahui orang kan?" Jimin bertanya tiba-tiba, Wonwoo sudah menahan tawanya, Wonwoo sangat mengerti kenapa Jimin bertanya begitu, siapapun yang mengenal Soonyoung luar dalam/? Pasti akan merasa bingung dengan perubahan karakter Soonyoung yang sangat drastic ini.

"Aku benar-benar Soonyoung pabo! Memangnya ada orang lain yang setampan diriku ini di luar sana?" Tanya Soonyoung balik.

"Yah bisa saja, lagipula yang di sini sepertinya palsu." Jawab Jimin asal dan mendapat pukulan buku di bahunya. "Yakk! Appo! Kenapa malah memukulku?" kata Jimin.

"Kau menyebalkan." Kata Soonyoung. "Ayo ke kantin Jihoonie, kau pasti lapar." Ajak Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengangguk patuh/?. (* _Author_ : sejak kapan Jihoon patuh pada Soonyoung? \'o'/ _Jihoon_ : sejak perut lapar meminta diisi #plok-.-)

Wonwoo dan Jimin mengikuti Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang berjalan lebih dulu, Jimin sekali lagi bertanya pada Wonwoo kenapa Soonyoung jadi berubah begitu.

"Dia jatuh cinta pada pesona Jihoon." Kata Wonwoo sambil tekekeh geli.

"Mengesankan, dan lagi Soonyoung jadi lebih kalem dari biasanya, juga tak memancarkan aura gelap yang membuat orang takut." Komentar Jimin dan mendapat anggukan Wonwoo.

"Cinta memang ajaib, bahkan orang yang seperti Soonyoung saja bisa berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda." Kata Wonwoo.

"Hari ini kau dan Mingyu yang jaga?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba dengan suara yang sengaja dipelankan tentu saja.

"Bukan, hari ini Jun dan Minghao, aku besok." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku dengar ada masalah dan Jisoo hyung sedang mengurusnya pagi ini, aku harap sudah selesai atau kita semua tak akan tidur lagi seperti dulu." Kata Jimin.

"Semoga saja, aku tak ingin begadang berhari-hari lagi." Keluh Wonwoo.

"Apa Jihoon tahu soal ini?" tanya Jimin setibanya mereka di kantin, Wonwoo menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Soonyoung melarangnya, jadi beritahukan pada yang lain untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu di depan Jihoon, itupun jika kalian masih sayang nyawa kalian." Kata Wonwoo.

"huft, huntunglah aku bertanya dulu, aku pikir dia anggota baru." Kata Jimin benafas lega.

"Won, Jim kalian mau makan apa?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Seperti biasa saja." Kata Wonwoo dan Jimin hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Okay, ah Jim, dimana Taehyung?" Tanya Soonyoung lagi sebelum dirinya pergi memesankan makanan untuk mereka. Dia sudah bertanya pada Jihoon dan Jihoon hanya bilang terserah yang penting dia makan.

"Tadi dia bilang ingin mengajak Jungkook dan yang lain dulu." Kata Jimin sambil melihat pintu kantin menunggu segerombolan namja yang entah kenapa belum juga datang ke kantin, padahal kelas mereka lebih dekat omanticg kelasnya.

Soonyoung sudah selesai memesan makanan dan dia melihat ada begitu banyak orang di meja mereka tadi, Jihoon pun terlihat santai dan terus memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Soonyoung hyung!" Seru Seungkwan.

"Mwo? Mwo?" tanya Soonyoung dan langsung duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

"Seokmin, hyung! Dia cari mati." Kata Seungkwan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Soonyoung bingung, dia sudah sangat gugup jika rahasianya terbongkar dan Jihoon mengetahuinya.

"Masa dia memesan makanan yang begitu banyak hanya untuk dirinya sendiri!" Adu Seungkwan dan Soonyoung langsung menatap datar, _"kupikir soal itu."_ Batin Soonyoung.

"Kau harus menghabiskannya atau aku akan mengadukannya pada Jeonghan hyung." Ancam Soonyoung dan Seokmin mengangguk patuh.

"Seungkwan akan memakannya sebagian." Kata Seokmin dan Seungkwan memekik membuat orang yang ada di kantin reflex menutup telinganya.

"Yakkk! Kenapa kau berteriak?" kata Seokmin dengan suara yang terbilang tidak pelan juga.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku sedang diet sekarang dan kau ingin aku memakan-makanan itu? Beratku akan bertambah bukannya berkurang! PABO!" Kata Seungkwan.

"Kenapa kau mengataiku pabo?!" Kata Seokmin.

"Karena kau memang pabo!"

"Kau yang pabo!"

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

Seokmin dan Seungkwan masih berdebat, membuat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung memijit kepala mereka, sudah hal biasa bagi mereka jika kedua orang ini akan berdebat hanya karena hal sepele. Tapi ada satu orang dari mereka yang baru tahu soal ini, dia juga sangat membenci hal berisik, apalagi sampai menganggu acara makanannya.

"Diam kalian berdua!" Bentak Jihoon dan keduanya langsung terdiam, mereka lupa kalau Jihoon adalah orang yang mengerikan.

Jimin hanya melongo, Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap takut, Mingyu dan Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala mereka, sepertinya Seokmin dan Seungkwan sudah membangunkan macan yang tidur-tidak, lebih tepatnya mereka sudah menganggu macan yang sedang makan.

"dia seperti Yoongi hyung." Bisik Jimin dan lainnya yang mendengar perkataan Jimin mengangguk setuju.

"Kita tak seharusnya menilai orang dari covernya." Kata Jungkook.

"Sudahlah Hoonie, lanjutkan saja makanmu atau kau akan terlambat masuk ke kelas nanti." Kata Soonyoung menenangkan Jihoon yang masih kesal karena acara makannya diganggu, padahal makanan ini sangat enak. "Aku akan memukul mereka jika masih berisik." Lanjut Soonyoung, dan yang lain menatap Soonyoung takut, Soonyoung selalu melakukan apa yang dia katakan, dia bilang itu harga diri seorang namja. Namja yang mengingkari kalimat yang dilontarkannya sendiri adalah seorang banci yang tak memiliki harga diri sama sekali.

"Mereka memang begitu Jihoon-ah." Kata Wonwoo setelah dilihatnya Jihoon sudah tenang.

"Kalian beruntung Jihoon hyung tidak membunuh kalian dengan garpu yang dipegangnya." Bisik Mingyu pada Seokmin dan Seungkwan, keduanya langsung bernafas lega, mereka sepertinya masih punya waktu untuk menikmati kehidupan mereka.

"Kau tidak makan hyung?" Ucap Mingyu sambil menatap pada Wonwoo yang hanya memesan minuman.

"Aku tak lapar." Jawab Wonwoo, dia tak bohong, dia sedang tak nafsu untuk makan sekarang.

"Kau harus makan hyung." Ucap Mingyu dan memberikan makanannya pada Wonwoo.

"Tidak, kau saja." Kata Wonwoo dan mengembalikan makanan Mingyu.

"Begini saja, kau dan aku makan ini bersama, tak ada penolakan hyung." Kata Mingyu final. Wonwoo hanya menurut, Mingyu akan sangat menakutkan jika marah dan dia tak ingin membuat Mingyu marah.

"Lihat siapa yang bermesraan sekarang." Kata Soonyoung.

"Siapa yang tadi pagi masuk ke kamarku dengan menekuk wajahnya?" lanjut Jihoon, sepertinya anak satu ini sudah tertular sifat usil Soonyoung, yang sangat suka menggoda orang lain, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yak! Kwon Couple!" Protest Wonwoo. Kedua orang yang disebut Wonwoo Kwon Couple itu hanya tertawa, melihat wajah Wonwoo yang mulai memerah membuat tawa mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Mingyu mengerti akan situasinya setelah mendapat kode/? Dari Soonyoung.

"Jadi, Wonwoo hyung tadi pagi marah padaku karena aku pergi lebih dulu tanpa pamit? Pantas saja pesanku tidak hyung balas, apa karena itu juga hyung tak ingin makan? Apa karena ada aku di sini? Aku bisa pergi sekarang jika hyung mau." Kata Mingyu dengan suara yang dibuat sedih.

"Mianhae Mingyu-ya, aku tak tahu kau benar-benar terburu-buru tadi pagi, lagipula sekarang aku sudah tak marah padamu, jadi kumohon jangan pergi, aku akan makan denganmu." Kata Wonwoo dengan suara yang khawatir Mingyu _-nya_ sedang marah padanya atau bisa dibilang kecewa padanya karena tak bisa percaya padanya. Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu, Kwon Couple sudah menahan tawa mereka, Jimin sudah bersiul tak jelas, Double S (Seokmin-Seungkwan) sudah heboh seperti biasa, Taehyung dan Jungkook juga sudah senyam-senyum karena melihat tontonan gratis yang bisa dibilang omantic, serta pemeran utama/? Kita, Kim Mingyu yang sudah bersorak dalam hatinya.

"Hyung janji akan makan denganku?" Tanya Mingyu dengan wajah tidak yakin, Wonwoo menjawab dengan mengangguk lucu membuat Mingyu gemas akhirnya. "Aigooo~ uri hyung kyeopta~~." Kata Mingyu dan mencubit pipi Wonwoo. "Aku tak marah hyung, aku hanya sedang menggodamu~ uri hyungiee~~." Kata Mingyu dan wajah Wonwoo langsung memerah malu. Dia dipermainkan oleh kekasihnya yang sepertinya sudah bersekongkol dengan yang lainnya terutama Kwon Couple itu.

"Yakk~!" kata Wonwoo malu.

"Lihat wajahnya hahaha…" kata Soonyoung sambil tertawa, Jihoon dan yang lain juga ikut tertawa, banyak yang bilang kenapa mereka tak abadikan moment barusan, Mingyu menjawab jika mereka terlalu mempesonakan hingga yang lain jadi lupa harus berbuat apa, dan semuanya protest disaat bersamaan.

.

Yayaerma1

.

Acara makan di kantin tadi membuat Jihoon tersenyum seharian, dia jadi punya mood baik karena dia jadi punya teman-teman baru, oh jangan lupakan kejadian-kejadian konyol dan lucu dari mereka, hanya lupakan bagian Jihoon marah dan semuanya terasa sempurna, Jihoon jadi ingat dulu tak ada yang pernah mau dekat dengannya lagi setelah tahu bagaimana mengerikannya sifat seorang Lee Jihoon, tapi mereka malah masih menemani Jihoon terutama Soonyoung yang bersikap sangat perhatian padanya. Mengingat bagaimana perilaku tuan muda Kwon itu membuat pipi Jihoon semakin memanas, apalagi Soonyoung itu selalu bilang pada yang lain jika dirinya adalah kekasih Kwon Soonyoung.

"Yang benar saja si sipit itu, kapan aku dan dia jadian? Lagi pula kami baru dekat, belum ada sebulan juga." gumam Jihoon, dia sedang berjalan ke arah perpustakaan sekolah, tadi saat jihoon bilang pada Wonwoo jika dia ingin ke perpustakaan Wonwoo menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani Jihoon kalau-kalau Jihoon nanti akan tersesat, sayangnya Jihoon menolak, dia bilang jika dirinya sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Wonwoo bisa apa? Dia tak bisa membantah perkataan Kwon Jihoon, seperti perkataan Kwon Soonyoung yang mutlak tak bisa terbantahkan, dan fatalnya Soonyoung sedang pergi entah kemana setelah pelajaran ke 4 berakhir.

Wonwoo khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Jihoon jadi setelah membiarkan Jihoon berjalan sendiri selama 10 menit ke arah perpustakaan dia juga ikut berjalan ke arah perpustakaan, naas saat dia sampai di perpustakaan sekolah, dia tak menemukan Jihoon, hanya 10 menit dan Jihoon menghilang, dia mengirim pesan pada semua _anggota_ dalam grup chat khusus anggota yang bersekolah di sana, Wonwoo bertanya apa ada yang melihat atau bertemu Jihoon, setelah beberapa saat hasilnya nihil, tak ada yang melihat Jihoon, hingga Soonyoung mucul dalam chat itu dan bertanya apa Jihoon menghilang, membaca chat dari Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, matilah dia hari ini jika tak bisa menemukan Jihoon dalam keadaan selamat, dia bilang pada Soonyoung jika dirinya akan mencari Jihoon di seluruh lingkungan sekolah, sampai Jihoon ditemukan dia tak akan masuk ke kelas atau tak pulang sama sekali ke rumah. Semua _anggota_ juga ikut mencari Jihoon secara diam-diam dan bergilir, bahkan Soonyoung yang baru selesai dari urusannya juga ikut mencari Jihoon, pria mungil kesayangannya yang baru diketahuinya sudah menghilang selama 30 menit, waktu yang terbilang cukup lama, dan membuat Soonyoung sangat khawatir, mengingat sekolah ini sangat _menakutkan_.

-kejadian sebelum Jihoon menghilang-

"Yang benar saja si sipit itu, kapan aku dan dia jadian? Lagi pula kami baru dekat, belum ada sebulan juga." gumam Jihoon.

"Hey kau yang di sana!" panggil seseorang.

"nde?" reflex Jihoon menjawab, dilihatnya sekeliling, tak ada orang selain dirinya dan namja yang baru saja memanggilnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah namja yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Jihoon atau memang wajahnya saja yang terlihat lebih tua mengingat si Kim Mingyu kekasih Wonwoo yang memiliki wajah lebih dewasa dibanding Jihoon.

"Kau Kwon Jihoon kan?" tanya namja itu.

"nde." Jihoon menjawab disertai anggukan, senyum namja itu semakin mengembang lalu mendekati Jihoon yang sudah cemas-cemas takut, tubuhnya menegang seperti saat ditatap oleh banyak orang tadi pagi, dia takut, cukup takut, tak ada orang di sini yang bisa membantunya jikalau namja di depannya ini akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya, ditambah dia lupa membawa ponselnya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga." kata namja itu dan semakin mendekati Jihoon yang terdiam kaku.

.

.

.

.

.TBC.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Cuap_Cuap**

Aku tau ini pendek, lebih pendek dibanding biasanya, aku berusaha fastupdate karena itu maaf jika ini pendek dan cukup membingungkan, karena aku suka membuat orang bingung . mulai dari chapter ini kuharap kalian akan menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ada apa, kenapa, siapa, bagaimana/? Okeh terserah mau jadi 6W1H :v atau 8W1H (entah apa aja lupa) pokoknya selamat menebak-nebak :v dan aku bahkan belum memberikan kesan Hurt/Comfort atau mungkin Angst/? Liat Next Chapter apa aku akan memunculkannya di sana atau enggak, semoga saja iya, jika iya tandanya cerita ini gak lama bakalan End. Maaf jika ini cukup lama baru update lagi, aku sedang Ujian sekolah kemarin dan baru selesai tadi dan langsung menyelesaikan ini, berkali-kali menulis dan menghapus, bahkan terganggu dengan pemadaman listrik:''v kuharap kalian mengerti.

Siapa yang udah liat ofd eps 6? Okeh disana kita bisa lihat bagaimana Svt bener-bener suka Ayam :''v (ampe laper nontonnya, astaga) dan salut sama Mingyu Seokmin yang selalu bisa bikin makanan yang enak buat member lain ;''v (pengen nyicip juga) dan baru di eps ini bener-bener denger Soonyoung pake satori :''v lucuuuuuu~~ dan Seokmin dengan lucunya bertanya apa maksudnya Soonyoung :v oh iya jangan lupakan saat Soonyoung ngebersihin ikan dan membuat api . bener-bener keren dan terlihatkan Soonyoung gak cuman bisa ngomong aja dia berbakat dalam hal apapun jika mau . dan lucu tuh pas Soonyoung bisa bikin apinya gede si Jihoon malah ketawa (*ketawa setan sumpah) :v SoonHoon moment! Dan pas mereka vidcall'an sama Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Wonwoo, plus Chan yang emang lagi gak di tempat yang sama sama yang lainnya, jujur kasian sama mereka yang musti ngegoreng ayam dulu baru bisa makan ayam goring tapi salut juga, mereka memang bisa apa aja terutama Kim Mingyu! Cukup seneng juga sih di eps kali ini Soonyoung lebih bisa memperlihatkan keahliannya bahkan Jihoon terus-terusan muji Soonyoung duh :v gak sabar nunggu eps selanjutnya yang bikin greget gegara SoonHoon moment kepisah 2 BOTOL MINUMAN! :''v pleaseee cukup member lain aja yang misahin mereka gak jangan botol ikutan jugaaa :'''''v #pudung

Dan di V app kemarin, jujur sedikit sakit ati pas Jihoon bilang dia pakai baju Couple'an ama Seungcheol, tapi yang bikin aneh tuh Seungcheol yang setumbennya gak respon/? Tau kan gimana Seungcheol itu meelok-elokkan dan menjaga Jihoon? Ini tumben gak respon mana senyumnya jadi canggung dan aneh? #curigaadasesuatu bahkan muka Jihoon sedikit berubah :''v dan di akhir kita baru bisa liat moment SoonHoon! Astagaaa! Soonyoung nyolek/? Ngelus/? Tangan Jihoon, si Jihoon langsung ketawa bahagia malu-malu macan gitu/? Member lain udah senyam-senyum serta dengan wajah yang gak bisa diartikan apa maksudnya, kalian sadar gak si emak Jeonghan megang bahu babeh Seungcheol? Moment SeungHan! :''v dan jangan lupakan moment Meanie yang terlalu terbuka/? Dan ditambah moment JunHao . dan kita tau Chan sangat-sangat disayang sama member lain :''v terutama emak sama Soonyoung, ngiriiii sama Chan yang disuapin sama Soonyoung :''v dan dan warna rambut Soonyoung astagaa! Gak sabar nunggu comeback mereka :''v pengen liat secara gambling itu warna rambut :''v makasih buat KwonSpo yang selalu bikin Carat makin penasaran :''v

 **Balasan Review~**

 _ **Firda473**_ _: Kkkkk~ eum Jihoon masih belum mau ketemu keluarganya yang dulu kayaknya, dan untuk orang ketiga? Kayaknya gak ada :v bukannya gak mau masukin sih yah tepatnya gak ada dalam scenario ceritanya :v ini berfokus sama hubungan SoonHoon dengan selingan otp lain :v_

 _ **mongyu0604**_ _: cieee :v gak lambet lagi bacanya :v Cinta harus dikejar dan diperjuangin itu kata Soonyoung :v Soonyoung udah ngerasa gitu kok sayangnya Jihoonnya aja yang malu-malu macan/? #eh perhatiin aja dah banyak moment SoonHoon with Wonwoo . aaaa Wonwoo tuh kek jembatan buat terjadinya SoonHoon moment :v eon juga suka pake banget tapi gak sadar masukin dalam cerita kemarin #lol :v_

 _ **KittyJihoon**_ _: hueehhh kakkk gak papaaa~~ dedek udah seneng kok kakak ngereview lagi/? Hmm belum kak belum liat aja ntaran #smirk Soonyoung pasti bisa menangin hati si uji kok pasti! :v sebenarnya dedek gak sadar masukin momen ini dalam cerita, cuman mikirin siapa gitu yang cocok buat nemenin Jihoon pergi ke sekolah bareng Soonyoung :v 96Line da best :v_

 _ **Dugeundugeun1214**_ _: udah diusahain cepet update niihh~~ makasih yaaa udah review~~_

 _ **Naegawoozi**_ _ **:**_ _hahaha~ masama saeng~~ disini yah keknya gak terlalu yah :"v kek gak tau Jihoon aja saeng gitu-gitu kan tsundere :v #Shippertegar #Shipperkuat #Shippersabar :v hestegnya uwaw banget saeng :v chap depan ternyata yg bikin baper hohoho :v_

 _ **Novalizaar**_ _: hohoho :v gak tau dah apa di chap ini bisa dibilang banyak ato enggak ;''v dan beneerrr bangeeetttt SoonWonHoon itu kereennn bangeeettt . #banyakngoleksipictnya :"v Line96! Paling lucu dan imut dah line atu ini :''v_

 _ **junghoney17**_ _: Jihoon mah benci-benci tapi demen :v iyaaa kaann? Pasangan manis, kiyut, keceh, dan serasi bangeettt .. mereka tuh suka couple'an yang malah bikin orang curiga sama mereka ini ;''v_

 _ **sweetiesugar1004**_ _: SoonHoon emang pasangan yang gak ada duanya :'''v beneerrr apapun dia lakuin buat jadi pusat perhatian Jihoon, di ofd eps 5 Jihoon bilang "apa kita bisa makan?" dia gak percaya sama Soonyoung dan bikin Soonyoung marah "yak! Kau tak pecaya padaku?" :v bikin meleleh astagaaa~~~ ._

 _ **A Y P**_ _: ini udah lanjut makasih yaaa~~_

 _ **Sonewbamin**_ _: Soonyoung kan demi Jihoon apa yang enggak coba. review kok review tenang aja . makasih udah mau nunggu dan sellau review #terhura :''v_

 _ **Uhee**_ _: Tsundere gitu di sayang Soonyoung eon :"v benci-benci tapi demen mah si Jihoon :''v Soonyoung emang nama paling panjang gak enak dipotong2 manggilnya :''v gak semua eon cuman Jihoon aja yang pindah marga gegara… yah… itu… #ikutankekBoo mari kita lihat next chap eon :v di eps 6 banyaaakkkk bangeeettt eon :''v #pingsansamachiken ngomongin Chiken jadi inget Onew Shinee sumpah :''v huaaa eonniii makasihhhh, meski ujiannya baru tadi selesainyaa :''v_

 _ **siscaMinstalove**_ _: karena muka mereka sangaattt imuttt bikin setiap moment jadi ngegemesin jugaaa . Soonyoung emang suka gitu ama Jihoon dan Jihoon demen-demen aja digituin #plak :"v_

 _maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya ;''v dan maaf buat yang Reviewnya gak kebales, makasih buat yang mau baca cerita ini :''v baik yang Sider juga makasih udah mau nyempetin waktu buat baca :''v terharu sumpah/? :''v dan maaf atas kegajean serta kependekan cerita ini :'v sampai jumpa di next chap :''v Love u Caratsdeul~~_

 _ **Don't forget Reveiwnya~ tap Follow and Fav this Story .**_

22 Maret 2016 – Yayaerma1


	5. Chapter 5

My World

 _Yayaerma1_

Cast :  
\- Lee Kwon Jihoon  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Others Seventeen Member  
\- Others boygroup

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, Family, Life, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul, BoyLovers, YAOI! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! Bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

P.S : Jimin, Taehyung di sini satu angkatan sama SoonHoonWon, dan Jungkook satu angkatan sama GyuKwanSeok. Hansol, Minghao dan Chan tidak satu sekolah dengan yang lain.

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

24 Maret 2016 – Yayaerma1

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

"Kau Kwon Jihoon kan?" tanya namja itu.

"nde." Jihoon menjawab disertai anggukan, senyum namja itu semakin mengembang lalu mendekati Jihoon yang sudah cemas-cemas takut, tubuhnya menegang seperti saat ditatap oleh banyak orang tadi pagi, dia takut, cukup takut, tak ada orang di sini yang bisa membantunya jikalau namja di depannya ini akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya, ditambah dia lupa membawa ponselnya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga." kata namja itu dan semakin mendekati Jihoon yang terdiam kaku.

.

Yayaerma1

.

"Kau ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Jihoon dengan sisa keberanian dalam dirinya.

"Ah tenanglah jangan takut, namaku Jung Hoseok, aku teman Jisoo dan jika kau kenal dengan Jimin, Taehyung juga Jungkook, aku hyung _kesayangan_ mereka kalau kau mau tahu." Jelas Hoseok saat merasa orang di depannya ini menatapnya takut.

"Kau tersenyum seperti orang aneh dan tentu saja aku jadi takut, seandainya diawal tadi kau bilang jika kau teman Jisoo hyung aku tak akan takut." Kata Jihoon setengah berteriak/?.

"Hehe.. maafkan aku Jihoon-ah, ah benar aku diperintah Jisoo untuk segera membawamu pada Yoongi hyung." Kata Hoseok saat mengingat tugasnya yang diberikan Jisoo sebelumnya.

"Kenapa aku harus?" tanya Jihoon, dia masih sedikit curiga pada orang di depannya.

"Hahhh… Jisoo belum bilang yah?"

"Eoh Hoseok hyung?" Sapa Jungkook, yang sepertinya kebetulan lewat.

"Oh Jungkookie, Annyeong?" sapa Hoseok.

"Annyeong, apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Membawa Jihoon pada Yoongi hyung." Kata Hoseok dan Jungkook ber-Oh-ria.

"Jihoon hyung semangat yah, belajar music dengan Yoongi hyung benar-benar melelahkan, tapi dia pemusic yang hebat, dia juga sudah menjadi produser beberapa lagu terkenal." Kata Jungkook memberi Jihoon semangat, Jihoon semakin bingung.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Jungkook-ah?" Tanya Jihoon. Dan Jungkook langsung menejelaskan secara singkat tentang hal itu, ternyata Jeonghanlah yang memberitahu Jisoo jika dia ingin belajar music, tapi karena Jisoo punya kesibukan yang membuatnya tak bisa mengajari Jihoon, Jisoo meminta Yoongi menggantikannya.

"Lalu kenapa Jisoo atau Jeonghan hyung tak-." Kalimat Jihoon terpotong karena handphonenya bordering, sepertinya dari Jisoo hyung, dan dari pembicaraannya Jihoon setuju untuk belajar music dari Yoongi.

Dan karena itulah Jihoon sekarang ada di dalam mobil milik Hoseok, bersama Jungkook juga, Jungkook, yang bilang jika kelas terakhirnya kosong karena guru yang mengajar ada urusan jadi tadi dia ingin ke perpustakaan tapi malah bertemu Hoseok dan Jihoon dan karena bertemu Yoongi sepertinya lebih menyenangkan makanya itu dia memilih ikut dan membatalkan rencananya untuk ke perpustakaan, dia juga sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada Taehyung kalau dia pergi ke tempat Yoongi bersama Hoseok.

-di tempat Soonyoung 30 menit setelah mereka mulai mencari Jihoon-

"Hyung!" panggil Seokmin.

"Kau menemukan Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung, terlihat rambutnya yang sudah tak teracak-acak karena cemas.

"Aku mendapat informasi, kalau Jihoon hyung tadi pergi keluar sekolah." Kata Seokmin.

"MWO?! JIHOON PERGI KELUAR SEKOLAH?" Teriak Wonwoo, membuat Seokmin dan Soonyoung menutup telinganya.

"Tenanglah dulu hyung!" Teriak Seokmin, membuat Soonyoung menatapnya tajam. "Mian Soonyoung hyung, jadi tadi ada yang bilang padaku jika Jihoon hyung pergi bersama seorang namja yang badannya terbilang cukup tinggi, memiliki wajah aneh tapi lucu/? Lalu memakai kaos putih dengan tulisan _Hope_ di punggungnya, ah ada satu namja lagi yang bersama mereka, sepertinya salah satu siswa di sini dan wajahnya sangat manis dan imut, dan badannya juga terbilang tinggi." Jelas Seokmin membuat Soonyoung menggernyit heran, dia mencoba mengingat siapa orang itu.

"Soonyoung-ah, bagaimana?" tanya Jimin yang baru bergabung dengan mereka bersama Taehyung dan Seungkwan.

"Kau tahu seseorang yang selalu memakai kaos dengan tulisan Hope?" tanya Soonyoung pada Jimin dan langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari Jimin.

"Tahu, memang kenapa?" tanya Jimin.

"Siapa? Apa kita mengenalnya?" tanya Soonyoung dengan cepat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Hoseok hyung, kita sangat-sangat mengenalnya Soonyoung-ah." Kata Jimin.

"Ah Benaarrr! Pantas aku merasa tau ciri-ciri orang yang disebutkan Seokmin tadi." Kata Wonwoo.

"Kita ke tempat Hoseok hyung sekarang." Kata Soonyoung.

"Eh tunggu! Kenapa kau mau ke tempat Hoseok hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jihoon bersamanya!" teriak Soonyoung frustrasi.

"Oh astaga!" Seungkwan berteriak kaget.

"Jadi sekarang kita pergi!" kata Soonyoung dan langsung dicegah Taehyung.

"Ada apalagi Tae?!" kata Soonyoung sambil menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kalau kau pergi ke tempat Hoseok hyung sekarang, kau mungkin tak akan menemukan Jihoon di sana." Kata Taehyung membuat yang lain bingung.

"Apa maksud-." Soonyoung berhenti bersuara saat dia membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Kita ke tempat Yoongi hyung." Kata Soonyoung berjalan lebih dulu.

"Dia benar-benar khawatir pada Jihoon sepertinya." Kata Jimin.

"Jadi jika kau tahu dari tadi di mana Jihoon berada kenapa tak bilang?" Tanya Wonwoo tak suka.

"Jungkook tak memberitahuku kalau dia juga pergi bersama Jihoon, dia hanya bilang pergi ke tempat Yoongi hyung bersama Hoseok hyung." Jelas Taehyung sambil menunjukkan pesan singkat dari Jungkook.

"Cepatlah! Kita harus pergi sekarang!" kata Soonyoung dengan nada memerintah, semua yang di sana langsung bergerak cepat dan pergi menuju tempat Yoongi.

-Di tempat Yoongi-

Jihoon tak perlu waktu lama untuk cepat akrab dengan Yoongi, mereka sudah terlihat sangat akrab, Jungkook bahkan Hoseok seperti tak mereka anggap ada, mereka berdua hanyut dalam alur pembicaraan dan not-not nada yang menggemakan suaranya, Yoongi cukup senang karena dia mengajari Jihoon yang tak perlu waktu lama sudah cukup mahir memankan alat music di depannya.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Yoongi tak perlu ambil pusing siapa yang membuka pintu rumahnya, dia sangat yakin siapa yang datang dan akan memanggilnya nanti, sampai terdengar suara-suara langkah yang begitu banyak.

"Sepertinya banyak yang datang ke mari." Kata Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyung~~~." Panggil Jimin yang langsung melesat mendekati Yoongi setelah dia melihat orang yang dipanggilnya duduk dengan tenang di samping Jihoon, orang yang dicari Soonyoung sejak tadi dan sudah membuat semua orang khawatir.

"Kwon! Jihoon ada di sini." Kata Jimin saat melihat Soonyoung yang baru masuk dalam studio khusus Yoongi.

"Oh Jihooon!" seru Wonwoo dan langsung memeluk Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon kaget dan menghentikan permainan musiknya.

"Ugh.. Jeon Wonwoo! A-Apa…yang…kau lakukan? Aku…tak bisa…bernafas!" kata Jihoon, membuat Wonwoo melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku khawatir padamu, pabo, kau kemana saja? Kenapa menghilang tiba-tiba? Bahkan meninggalkan ponsel dan tasmu." Kata Wonwoo jengkel.

"Mian, aku diseret orang yang duduk di sana sampai lupa dengan tas dan ponselku, mian aku tak memberitahumu." Kata Jihoon polos. Hoseok yang sedari tadi duduk tenang tiba-tiba di tarik Soonyoung keluar dari rumah itu.

"Tunggu sebentar yah hyung, sepertinya aku harus keluar dan menghentikan mereka." Kata Jimin diikuti Mingyu.

.

Yayaerma1

.

Saat Jimin dan Mingyu kembali juga bersama Soonyoung dan Hoseok di belakang mereka. Ada _sedikit_ memar di wajah mereka berempat. Jihoon kaget karena melihat Soonyoung mendapat memar yang cukup banyak, meski yang lain juga tak bisa dibilang mendapat memar yang sedikit juga.

Tapi mereka berempat setelah itu makan bersama dengan canda tawa membuat orang yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Jihoon baru tahu setelah dia bertanya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo bilang itu sudah biasa, mereka selalu begitu, bertengkar dengan cara itu dan setelah itu berbaikan seperti tak ada masalah, Jimin dan Soonyoung itu sudah kenal sejak kecil karena orang tua mereka yang juga bersahabat membuat mereka sudah seperti saudara, lalu saat mereka di sekolah dasar mereka bertemu dengan Mingyu yang notabenenya hoobae mereka serta Hoseok yang saat itu sudah menjadi sunbae mereka.

Mereka berempat selalu bertengkar dengan cara yang sama namun tak pernah saling mendendam, mereka akan saling memaafkan dan saling bicara setelah saling menonjok satu sama lain, sebenarnya jika ada Seungcheol hyung atau Namjoon hyung (Sepupu Jimin) mereka tak akan melakukan itu, yang ada mereka dihabisi oleh mereka lebih dulu. Jihoon hanya bingung kenapa yang lain juga ikut dalam acara berantem itu, dan Wonwoo bilang itulah bagaimana mereka berempat bisa semakin dekat. Jawaban konyol, tapi membuat Jihoon tersenyum. " _Persahabatan yang aneh"_ batin Jihoon.

Wonwoo juga bilang ini sudah sangat lama, Soonyoung tidak pernah _mengajak_ mereka bertengkar lagi, biasanya Jimin yang memulai dan Soonyoung hanya sebagai penengah, tapi karena Soonyoung begitu marah pada Hoseok yang tanpa bicara apapun pada Soonyoung jika Hoseok ingin menjemput Jihoon, makanya Soonyoung mulai lebih dulu dan melancarkan bogemannya pada Hoseok.

"Pabo." Kata Jihoon saat membersihkan serta mengobati memar-memar di wajah Soonyoung.

"Kenapa kau mengataiku lagi Jihoonie?" kata Soonyoung sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau bodoh, sangat! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau marah pada hyungmu sendiri karena hal sepele?" tanya Jihoon, jarinya masih dengan telaten mengobati memar di wajah Soonyoung, dan karena sedikit kesal tanpa sadar dia menekan memar itu. Membuat Soonyoung berteriak kesakitan.

"Appo Jihooniee!" kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon menghentikan tangannya dan meminta maaf, dia benar-benar tak sengaja begitu, dan segera melanjutkan pengobatannya/? Tadi yang sedikit tertunda.

"Aku khawatir padamu Jihoonie." Jawab Soonyoung. Soonyoung sangat senang karena Jihoon dengan suka rela mau mengobatinya, dia sangat bahagia apalagi bisa melihat Jihoon- _nya_ dari dekat seperti ini.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu tuan Kwon." Kata Jihoon membuat Soonyoung sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa? Kau malu Jihoonie? Atau mungkin kau merasa gugup karena terus kupandangi?" tanya Soonyoung membuat pipi Jihoon dihiasi semburat merah.

Soonyoung benar, saat ini Jihoon sudah benar-benar malu dan gugup, wajah Soonyoung begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, ditambah tatapan intens yang diberikan Soonyoung padanya membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Berhenti menggodaku Tuan Kwon atau aku…"

"Atau kau?" Tanya Soonyoung menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dikatakan Jihoon. Wajahnya semakin mendekat dan itu membuat detak jantung Jihoon semakin berpacu kencang.

"A-Atau a-aku akan…"

"Akan?"

"Akan pergi." Kata Jihoon spontan.

"Eeeehh? Andweee! Hajimaa! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari rumah ini Nyonya Kwon!" kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon kaget, dia tak terpikir Soonyoung akan bereaksi seperti ini, dia hanya akan pergi ke kamarnya, tak ada niat dirinya untuk pergi dari rumah ini.

Jihoon tertawa kecil membuat Soonyoung bingung, Soonyoung berpikir apa dia salah?

"Pabo! Aku hanya akan pergi ke kamarku tidak pergi dari rumah ini." Jelas Jihoon membuat Soonyoung malu, sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah salah paham tadi.

"Kau benar mungkin aku benar-benar jadi bodoh sekarang." Kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon mengernyit bingung.

"Memangnya dulu tidak?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak, aku jadi bodoh karenamu Jihoonie." Kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon semakin bingung.

"Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan kebodohanmu Kwon Soonyoung." Kata Jihoon.

"Ada." Kata Soonyoung.

"Tidak." Kata Jihoon dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Ada." Kata Soonyoung dengan nada suara yang terbalik dari Jihoon, lebih berat dan penuh tekanan.

"Memang apa hubungannya?" Jihoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya atau mereka akan berakhir dengan sifat keras kepala mereka lagi.

"Kau membuatku bodoh dan berpikir hanya kaulah hidupku, kau membuatku mencintaimu dan ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, membuatku terus berpikir tentangmu di setiap waktu luangku, mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau sedang tak ada di dekatku, dan selalu membuat jantungku berdebar jika di dekatmu." Kata Soonyoung yang membuat semburat-semburat merah di wajah Jihoon.

"Pabo!" kata Jihoon dan pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Soonyoung dengan jantung yang berpacu, dan Soonyoung baru ingat Jihoon belum selesai mengobatinya.

"Yak! Kwon Jihoon! Kau belum menyelesaikan tugasmu sebagai istri yang baik!" Teriak Soonyoung membuat Jihoon berlari kembali. Wajahnya masih merah dan terlihat semakin merah seperti sebuah Apple yang sangat disukai Soonyoung.

"Jangan panggil aku istrimu, kita belum menikah." Kata Jihoon dan kembali dengan terampil mengobati luka di wajah Soonyoung.

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku?" kata Soonyoung.

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Kata Jihoon dengan suara yang bergetar, dia gugup, menahan malu dan detak jantung yang terus berpacu sejak tadi ditambah wajah Soonyoung yang sangat dekat dengannya, dengan cepat Jihoon menyelesaikan tugasnya dan membereskan kotak P3K yang dia gunakan. "Istirahatlah." Kata Jihoon dan sebelum dirinya berjalan ke arah dapur untuk meletakkan kotak P3K dalam tempatnya, tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam rengkuhan hangat Kwon Soonyoung.

"Aku mencintaimu, selamat malam Kwon Jihoon, mimpikan aku." Kata Soonyoung dan mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir tipis Jihoon saat dirinya melepaskan rengkuhannya, serta pergi dengan senandung senang, meninggalkan Jihoon yang terpaku dalam diam seperti patung.

"Barusan…" kata Jihoon dan tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya kecupan singkat tapi itu adalah yang pertama untuk Jihoon. "Kwon Pabo itu!" gumam Jihoon dan berjalan ke arah dapur dengan wajah semerah Apple, dapat dipastikan malam ini dia tak akan bisa tidur dengan mudahnya.

.

Yayaerma1

.

Semua orang tau akan perubahan sikap Jihoon akhir-akhir ini, Jihoon lebih lembut, lebih manis meski terkadang dia akan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat pedas dan menyakitkan tapi dia jujur dan itulah yang membuatnya tetap dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya, mereka bilang Jihoon yang seperti itu lebih baik dari orang yang suka membicarakan orang lain di belakang.

Jihoon juga disebut sebagai orang jenius, dalam waktu singkat dia sudah bisa memainkan piano dengan mahir, bulan berikutnya Jihoon juga sudah bisa memainkan gitar, lalu membuat lagu dan terlihat lebih bahagia sekarang. Yoongi bahkan memuji Jihoon karena sangat pandai, mereka bahkan jadi sangat dekat sekarang dan saat bersama banyak yang mengira mereka kakak beradik, Yoongi pun dengan lantang bilang pada yang lain jika Jihoon memang adiknya, membuat Jihoon tersenyum sangat bahagia.

Dan mungkin kebahagiaannya akan bertambah hari ini. Jihoon sudah menyimpan rasa pada Soonyoung, yah semua orang tau itu, sedangkan Soonyoung, dia selalu mengulur waktu jika disuruh untuk menembak Jihoon dan menjadikan Jihoon miliknya seutuhnya, dia bilang pelan-pelan saja, dia tak ingin terburu-buru menjadikan Jihoon miliknya, asalkan Jihoon senang setiap hari saja sudah jadi kebahagiaan tak terhingga untuknya, yah semua orang jadi tahu jika Soonyoung sudah berubah jadi lembut sekarang, berkat Jihoon Soonyoung berubah dan berkan Soonyoung Jihoon berubah, perubahan yang dalam artian baik, mereka berubah karena merasakan cinta, perubahan itu tidak berdampak buruk karena pada dasarnya mereka memang seperti itu, hanya orang lain saja yang merasa mereka berubah, bagi mereka yang merasakan cinta itu, mereka tetaplah sama, tak ada yang berubah kecuali perasaan mereka yang terus bertambah setiap harinya.

"Jihoonie~." Panggil Soonyoung yang berkunjung ke ruang vocal sekolah.

"Sebentar lagi Soonyoung-ah, aku harus menyelesaikan ini dan setelah itu kita pulang." Kata Jihoon yang masih mencoret-coret kertas partiturnya dan menekan nots piano dan membuat nada-nada indah yang mengalun indah.

"Jangan terburu-buru, aku bisa menunggu dan menemanimu." Kata Soonyoung dan duduk di sisi lain ruangan itu, tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jihoon, tetap memberi ruang pada Jihoon.

Setengah jam berlalu, Jihoon baru menyelesaikan tugasnya, mengedarkan padangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, menemukan Soonyoung yang terlelap di dekat jendela terbuka, angin yang masuk menerpa wajah Soonyoung, membelai lembut anak rambut Soonyoung. Perlahan Jihoon mendekati Soonyoung, tersenyum simpul melihat bagaimana wajah tampan di depannya tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Manis." Gumam Jihoon dan dengan perlahan tangannya mengusap lembut rambut dari namja kesayangannya, namja yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum, namja yang selalu melindunginya, namja yang memeluknya saat dirinya menangis karena bermimpi buruk, namja yang selalu memberikan pundaknya saat dirinya perlu sandaran, dan namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jihoonie." Gumam Soonyoung. Membuat pipi Jihoon merona, hari sore dan langit jingga kemerahan sudah menyapa, mengaburkan pemandangan rona di pipi Jihoon.

Dengan segala keberaniannya, Jihoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Soonyoung, menghapus jarak antara mereka, mengecup pelan di awal dan melumatnya lembut, dan saat Jihoon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dia bergumam "Aku juga mencintaimu Kwon Soonyoung." Dia mengatakannya sambil memandang wajah Soonyoung yang masih sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Sebuah tangan menekan tengkuk Jihoon, membuat Jihoon kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Soonyoung, bedanya kali ini bibi Soonyoung yang melumat bibir Jihoon, mengecap rasa manis di bibir Jihoon. Jihoon yang tidak siap terbelalak kaget. Tapi lama-kelamaan Jihoon menikmati lumatan di bibirnya menutup matanya yang tadi terbuka lebar karena kaget, bahkan dia sampai membuka mulutnya dengan suka rela, dan karena itu lidah Soonyoung dengan mudahnya bergerilya dalam mulut Jihoon. Tangan Jihoon sudah meremas lengan Soonyoung, sedangkan tangan kiri Soonyoung masih setia di tengkuk Jihoon, dan tangan kanan Soonyoung meremas gemas pinggul ramping Jihoon.

Setelah rasa sesak menghinggapi keduanya, tanda mereka memerlukan pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka, membuat mereka melepas pagutan yang entah sejak kapan mereka mulai.

Setelah pagutan mereka lepas, Soonyoung dan Jihoon dengan tidak sabaran mencoba menghirup oksigen di sekitar mereka.

Jihoon orang pertama yang selesai mengatur nafasnya. Menatap Soonyoung penuh tanya, menunggu Soonyoung yang sudah hampir selesai mengatur nafasnya, terlihat bibir Soonyoung sudah tertarik keatas dan membuat senyum simpul.

"Bukan aku yang memulainya." Kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon menelan semua kalimat makian pada namja di depannya.

"Dan aku tak akan meminta maaf soal yang tadi." Kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon bingung.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Jihoon, dia hanya penasaran pada jawabannya, dan sangat berharap pada jawaban Soonyoung nanti, mungkin sajakan Soonyoung menjelaskan apa hubungan mereka sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, jadi aku tak akan minta maaf." Kata Soonyoung cepat, lalu dia mengajak Jihoon pulang tanpa menjelaskan atau meluruskan bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang dan kedepannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Jihoon terus menekuk wajahnya, Soonyoung sadar akan itu tapi dia tetap diam dan saat dia melihat sebuah café yang kadang dia kunjungi dengan Jihoon. Mengajaknya bersantai sebentar di café itu sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya sang pelayan sopan disertai senyum sopan yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada pelanggan.

" _Ice tea_ satu dan untuk kekasihku yang manis ini _Espresso con panna_ mungkin cocok untuk moodnya hari ini." Kata Soonyoung sambil merangkul pundak Jihoon yang sudah merona di pipi tembemnnya.

Sang pelayan tersenyum gemas karena melihat pasangan manis di depannya dan langsung membuatkan pesanan yang diminta Soonyoung, sambil menunggu pesanan mereka Soonyoung membayar pesanan mereka dan menyuruh Jihoon untuk mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua.

Membawa pesanan mereka tadi, Soonyoung dapat melihat senyum manis terukir di wajah Jihoon.

"Apa sekarang kau tidak menekuk wajahmu lagi Jihoonie?" tanya Soonyoung membuat Jihoon meregut dan bergumam kecil.

"Aku tak bermaksud menggantungkanmu, kupikir kau mengerti saat aku bilang _aku mencintamu dan kau mencintaiku_ itu artinya kita berdua adalah sepasang kekasih." Kata Soonyoung sambil menyeruput _Ice tea_ -nya.

"Aku perlu penjelasan Soonyoungie." Kata Jihoon tanpa sadar dia memanggil Soonyoung dengan imutnya.

"Aigoo~ bisa kau ulangi lagi saat kau memanggil namaku tadi? Terdengar lucu dan manis." Kata Soonyoung mencubit pipi tembem Jihoon yang mulai merona lagi, jika saja bukan karena cintanya pada Soonyoung dia mungkin sudah mengutuk namja itu karena terlalu sering membuatnya merona.

"Tak ada ulangan Kwon Soonyoung." Kata Jihoon dan menjauhkan tangan Soonyoung dari pipinya.

"Oh ayolah Jihoonie~." Kata Soonyoung. "Sekali saja." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak." Kata Jihoon.

"Sekali saja Jihooniee~~." Kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon jengah.

"Soonyoungie." Kata Jihoon dengan nada datar. "Aku benar-benar membencimu Kwon Soonyoung." Lanjut Jihoon dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. (P.s : mereka duduk berhadapan.)

"Aku tau, aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Soonyoung dan mencium pipi Jihoon. Dan sekali lagi dalam hari itu Jihoon merona lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

 _Okeh maafkan aku karena kali ini aku gak bisa jawab review kalian satu-satu seperti biasanya, karena aku sangat buru-buru saat mengetik ini, aku bahkan tidak membaca ulang. :'v jadi maaf karena banyak typo sana-sini, kalimat yang berantakan dan terlalu ribet, pengulangan kata yang menganggu dan sebagainya._

 _Setelah memilah/? Lebih tepatnya baca review kalian kurasa aku hanya akn menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat sering muncul saja :3 dan tentu aja pertanyaan kalian yang sudah terjawab dari cerita gak akan aku jawab di sini._

Apa maksudnya dengan Anggota yang diomongin mereka saat chapter sebelumnya?

Ans : mereka adalah sebuah kumpulan orang yang diatur oleh satu orang. Akan diketahui di chapter selanjutnya.

Hoshi/Soonyoung/SVTxBTS itu gang/mafia/organisasi gelap/gangster ya?

Ans : salah satu dari itu :v akan di jelaskan di chapter berikutnya.

Alesan Jihoon gak boleh tau soal itu?

Ans : Hoshi/Soonyoung akan menjawab ini di chapter selanjutnya. :v

 _Okeh kurasa jawaban diatas gak membantu tapi ketiganya saling berkaitan dan kurasa kalian juga sudah bisa menebaknya. :v kuharap kalian menikmati cerita yang kubuat dan sepertinya aku gagal lagi masukin genre Hurtnya :''v emang gak bakat bikin orang nangis sih, soalnya kan yang buat bisanya bikin orang senyum :v #pedegilaa!_

 _Karena juga banyak yang ngomongin soal ofd 6 kemarin selamat anda beruntung melihat moment Soonhoon yang terbilang sangaattt banyak! Jihoon terus-terusan muji Soonyoung, Jihoon gitu yang taukan orangnya kek gimana? #emangtau? #kagak! Yah pokonya Jihoon kayaknya buka tipe orang yang suka muji orang lain secara gamlang gitu yah meski dia dengan gamlangnya selalu muji Soonyoung, kita tau sekarang bagaimana mereka saling perhatian satu sama lain . dan menurut kabar beredar yang dikarenakan Hansol bilang kalo SoonHoon itu selalu ngobrol sebelum tidur (*makasih buat Nina saengie yang ngasih tau soal ini.) dan otomatis mereka tidur bareng_ _dan juga gak sengaja baca di ignya royalwooziness lagi_ _2_ _Hansol bilang "It's all random but Soonyoung usually sleeps with Jihoon." Okeh biarkan aku pingsan sebentar setelah menulis ini :''v_

 _Karena aku belum nonton ofd ep 7 jadi gak ada cuap2 soal itu disini, dan sepertinya ada moment Soonhoon yang menggetarkan hati ampe bikin pingsan di sana #smirk_

 _Dan akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa aku suka banget moment Seungkwan sama Seokmin :''v maniss bangeettt! Mana mereka tuh sering banget kan berdua ke Sukira tiap minggu :''v kek jadwal date gitu :''v hancur sudah couple VerKwan/SeokSol/JiKwan dalam otak :''v dan sekarang sambil muter video SeoKwan yang duet bareng pas di sukira :''v_

 _Ah satu lagu sepertinya Seventeen akan comeback tanggal 18 April :0 siapkan uang kalian Caratsduel! Dan jangan lupa reviewnya, semakin banyak yang review semakin cepat juga aku bisa update~~ kalau begitu Annyeong! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, Saranghae~~_

 _ **Don't forget Reveiwnya~ tap Follow and Fav this Story .**_

28 Maret 2016 – Yayaerma1


	6. Chapter 6

My World

 _Yayaerma1_

Cast :  
\- Lee - Kwon Jihoon  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Others Seventeen Member  
\- Others boygroup

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, Family, Life, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul, BoyLovers, YAOI! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! Bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

P.S : Jimin, Taehyung di sini satu angkatan sama SoonHoonWon, dan Jungkook satu angkatan sama GyuKwanSeok. Hansol, Minghao dan Chan tidak satu sekolah dengan yang lain.

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

1 April 2016 – Yayaerma1

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

"Soonyoungie." Kata Jihoon dengan nada datar. "Aku benar-benar membencimu Kwon Soonyoung." Lanjut Jihoon dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. (P.s : mereka duduk berhadapan.)

"Aku tau, aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Soonyoung dan mencium pipi Jihoon. Dan sekali lagi dalam hari itu Jihoon merona lagi.

.

.

.

Yayaerma1

.

.

.

 _p.s : sebelum membaca ini, aku mau kasih tau kalo di chapter ini dan selanjutnya-selanjutnya bakalan ada alur cerita maju-mundur aku harap kalian gk akan bingung nantinya, dan aku pasti selalu ngasih pembatas/? Sebelum ganti alurnya._

 _Terakhir…_

 _Selamat Membaca, aku harap kalian menikmatinya~~_

.

.

.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon pulang ke rumah dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, semua penghuni rumah mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang sudah terjadi, memang bukan hal yang baru melihat wajah mereka berseri, tapi tetap saja mereka selalu penasaran apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Chan. Soonyoung dan Jihoon saling berpandangan.

"Aku ke kamar duluan." Kata Jihoon berlalu pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chan.

"Eoh? Ada apa dengan Jihoon hyung?" gumam Seungkwan bingung.

"tidak ada." Jawab Soonyoung dengan wajah berseri.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu." Celetuk Seokmin dan Soonyoung hanya tersenyum, tak ingin menjawab apapun, yah nanti juga mereka semua akan tahu.

Jihoon yang sudah berganti pakaian ikut bergabung dengan yang lain di ruang keluarga.

"Jihoonie." Panggil Wonwoo setengah berbisik.

"Hm?" Jihoon menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku lihat kau sangat senang hari ini, ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil berbisik pada Jihoon, awalnya Jihoon hanya diam sambil menunduk, menatap lantai rumah yang sudah beberapa bulan ini dia tinggali.

"Aku.." ucap Jihoon mengantung. Wonwoo masih diam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Jihoon.

"Aku dan Soonyoung… Kami berdua sudah jadian." Kata Jihoon berbisik namun masih bisa didengar Wonwoo.

"Ooh, jadi kalian sudah jadian?" kata Wonwoo datar dengan ber-oh-ria.

Jihoon kesal dengan reaksi Wonwoo yang terbilang tak menyenangkan itu.

"Wait! Apa yang kau bilang tadi?!" Teriak Wonwoo tiba-tiba, membuat penghuni rumah menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Wonwoo-ya?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Jangan bilang hyung juga jadi ikutan gila seperti Soonyoung hyung." Kata Seokmin dan mendapat pukulan dari Mingyu dan Soonyoung.

"Jaga bicaramu Lee Seokmin, aku tak gila, tapi kupikir Jihoonie yang sudah gila." Kata Wonwoo dan mendapat pukulan serta teriakan tak terima dari Jihoon.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo, asal kau tahu aku masih waras." Kata Jihoon membela diri.

"Tapi yang kau katakan barusan itu benar-benar hal gila Jihoonie! Aku tau yah kau sudah menunggu lama, tapi tak bisakah kau tak mengkhayal begitu dan berkata bohong padaku?" kata Wonwoo.

"Aku tak bohong Jeon!" kata Jihoon, penghuni rumah yang lain hanya menatap mereka berdua yang entah sedang membahas apa, saling berteriak tanpa mau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi dan karena tak ingin ikut campur pada pertengkaran kecil Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang lainnya kembali focus pada hal lain yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan di ruangan itu.

"Kalau begitu buktikan! Buktikan kau tak bohong padaku Jihoonie." Kata Wonwoo dengan nada tegas.

"Bagaimana aku membuktikannya?" tanya Jihoon tak kalah tegas.

"Kemarilah." Kata Wonwoo menyuruh Jihoon untuk mendekatinya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Jihoon, entah apa yang dibisikkan Jeon Wonwoo itu hingga membuat Jihoon menatap kesal padanya _._

"Kau gila Jeon!" kata Jihoon kesal.

"aku tidak menyuruhmu yang aneh-aneh, itu masih hal wajar." Kata Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka itu." Kata Jihoon.

"Karena itu aku menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya." Kata Wonwoo tersenyum usil.

"Awas kau Jeon!" kata Jihoon dengan nada mengancam.

"Lakukanlah sekarang atau aku akan terus memanggilmu gila, Jihoonie." Kata Wonwoo.

Jihoon menatap kesal pada Wonwoo, tapi dia bisa berbuat apa? Dia lebih tak suka suara berisik Wonwoo yang mungkin akan didengarnya besok-besok, Jihoon dengan perlahan mendekati Soonyoung dan duduk di dekat namja itu, awalnya hanya melihat apa yang sedang Soonyoung lakukan bersama Chan, Mingyu, Seokmin, dan Seungkwan. Lalu dengan perlahan dia menarik ujung baju Soonyoung, membuat Soonyoung berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa Jihoonie?" tanya Soonyoung lembut, ini hal biasa bagi semua penghuni, suara lembut Soonyoung yang hanya dia berikan pada seorang Kwon Jihoon, dan itu tidak menarik perhatian penghuni lain hingga suara manis keluar dari mulut Jihoon.

"Soonyoungie~" panggil Jihoon, masih menarik ujung baju Soonyoung, terlihat manis dan menggemaskan, Jihoon yang seperti ini membuat penghuni rumah menatapnya bingung, mereka sudah sangat tahu bagaimana Jihoon itu, bahkan setelah anak itu tinggal di sini dalam beberapa minggu, semua orang di sana tahu Jihoon tak suka bersikap manis, imut, atau hal-hal menggemaskan lainnya, tapi sekarang dia bersikap sangat manis dan menggemaskan pada Soonyoung, ya Kwon Soonyoung! Namja yang selalu menggodanya tiap hari, bersikap lembut, perhatian bahkan sangat posesif padanya.

"Ada apa hm?" Tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Soonyoungie, aku ingin hewan peliharaan~." Kata Jihoon dengan mempoutkan bibirnya, bersikap sangat menggemaskan.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Soonyoung bingung.

"Kau mau membelikannya atau tidak eoh? Jika kau tidak mau kita putus." Kata Jihoon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung semakin bingung, dia sangat kenal Jihoon luar dalam/?, Jihoon itu cukup tidak suka dengan hewan, dan tiba-tiba anak itu minta hewan peliharaan membuatnya bingung, bahkan sampai mengancam akan memutuskannya.

"Eoh?" kata Mingyu yang menatap pasangan SoonHoon dengan tatapan bingung, barusan dia mendengar kalimat tak biasa dari seorang Jihoon, nada memaksanya memang sudah biasa tapi apa yang dia katakan membuatnya berpikir.

"Soonyoung hyung dan Jihoon hyung pacaran?!" seru Minghao, dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Penghuni yang lain hanya menatap Soonyoung dan Jihoon bergantian, meminta jawaban, mereka tahu kalau Soonyoung dan Jihoon itu saling mencintai, namun yang mereka bingung kapan dua orang itu jadian? Di sekolah? Mereka berdua selalu bersama yang lain, di rumah? Itu hal yang tak mungkin, dan mereka sadar saat Soonyoung dan Jihoon baru pulang tadi, mungkin saja sebelum pulang Soonyoung menyatakan cintanya dan Jihoon menerimanya. Mengetahui hal itu membuat penghuni rumah merasa menyesal karena tak bisa mengabadikan moment yang mungkin sangat langka terjadi itu.

"Aku mengerti Jihoonie, tenanglah, aku akan membelikannya, kau mau apa? Kucing? Anjing? Kura-kura? Hamster? Tupai? Kelinci?" tanya Soonyoung berturut-turut.

"Kelinci~ aku ingin Kelinci~." Kata Jihoon dengan menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, besok, kita besok akan ke toko hewan dan membelinya, jadi jangan putuskan aku." Kata Soonyoung sambil mengecup lembut punggung tangan Jihoon yang sejak tadi dia genggam.

"Soonyoungie~." Kata Jihoon lagi.

"ada apa chagi-ya?"

"sebenarnya… Wonwoo menyuruhku bersikap begini, memanggilmu dengan manis lalu memintamu membelikan hewan peliharaan lucu dan jika kau menolak aku harus mengancammu." Jihoon berbisik dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tahu, kau tak mungkin melakukan ini dengan keinginanmu sendiri, apalagi di depan yang lain." Kata Soonyoung dan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Jihoon. "Tapi, ayo kita tetap beli kelinci besok, aku sudah lama ingin memelihara kelinci, tapi tak punya waktu untuk membelinya, lagi pula aku tak terlalu pandai memelihara hewan." Kata Soonyoung lagi dan Jihoon hanya tersenyum manis pada Soonyoung.

"Ah majja! Yak Jeon Wonwoo! Mati kau sekarang!" kata Jihoon setelah dirinya sadar, kalau dia perlu membunuh Jeon Wonwoo yang sudah membuatnya bersikap menggemaskan.

"Ugh Jihoonie, aku sudah percaya padamu jadi bisa kau tak membunuhku? Kau tahu Mingyu pasti akan sedih kalau aku mati." Kata Wonwoo membela diri.

"Aku juga akan membunuh Mingyu setalah membunuhmu jadi dia tak akan sedih." Kata Jihoon dan membuat Mingyu berlindung pada Soonyoung, meminta bantuan Soonyoung untuk menenangkan Jihoon.

"Jihoonie, sudahlah, kita akan membunuh mereka lain kali saja okay? Bagamana jika kita buat mereka membantu kita mengurus kelinci kita nanti hm? Mungkin mereka akan sangat membantu." Kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon tenang, namun di sisi lain membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo merasa takut.

"Kau benar Soonyoungie, aku akan menyiksanya dulu sebelum membunuhnya nanti." Kata Jihoon yang masih menatap kesal pada Wonwoo, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa senang, baginya sudah biasa Jihoon mengatakan hal itu, dia tahu Jihoon menyayanginya, yah semua tahu Jihoon menyayangi orang-orang didekatnya sekarang, meski selalu berkata pedas dan menyakitkan, tapi dia selalu bersikap sangat penyayang.

"Jadi Soonyoungie, Jihoonie, kapan kalian jadian?" tanya sang Appa, Seungcheol.

"Tadi sore Appa~." Kata Soonyoung dan menarik Jihoon untuk duduk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Eoh? Dimana hyung?" Seungkwan yang punya tingkat kepo yang tinggi akhirnya bertanya.

"Di sekolah." Kata Soonyoung sambil mengelus dan mengecup punggung tangan Jihoon.

"siapa yang duluan menyatakannya?" tanya Seungkwan lagi.

"Aku tentu saja." Kata Soonyoung "Tapi Jihoonie yang duluan menciumku." Lanjut Soonyoung dan mendapat jambakan rambut dari Jihoon.

"EHHH?"

"Jihoonie?"

"Jihoon hyung?"

"Kau bohong Kwon Soonyoung." Kata Jeonghan tak percaya.

"Aku serius Eomma, Jihoon yang duluan menci- Akh Jihoonie appo!" Soonyoung tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Jihoon menarik telinganya.

"Pabo!" kata Jihoon dan berlalu, kabur seperti biasa jika dirinya sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan dan rasa malunya.

"Jihooniee~ Tungguu~." Kata Soonyoung lalu menyusul Jihoon- _nya_ yang lebih dulu beranjak pergi.

Penghuni yang lain hanya mentap pasangan itu dengan wajah yang beragam, ada yang terkagum-kagum, ada yang masih tak percaya apa yang sudah mereka dengar barusan, dan ada yang sedang berwajah merona karena kelakuan pasangan mereka. (*abaikan yang terakhir)

.

 **-Beberapa Bulan kemudian-**

 **.**

Ini sudah sangat lama sejak Jihoon dan Soonyoung menjalin hubungan, mereka bahkan punya aegy/? Yah hewan peliharaan mereka yang sudah dianggap Jihoon anaknya dan membuat Soonyoung menjadi appa lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Kelinci yang menjadi anak mereka berdua itu bernama _Hozi_ nama yang cukup tak biasa untuk hewan peliharaan, tapi Jihoon menyukai nama itu dan Soonyoung juga punya panggilan lucu untuk Hozi.

"uri aegy annyeong?" sapa Jihoon yang sudah membawa beberapa potong wortel, sudah dia potong cukup kecil dan tidak terlalu besar, dia selalu sangat perhatian pada anaknya itu, memberinya makanan yang bernutrisi, selalu membersihkan tempat tinggal anaknya bersama Soonyoung tentu saja, dan tak lupa selalu mengajaknya bermain di sore dan pagi hari saat dirinya tak ada jadwal ke sekolah.

Soonyoung juga tak lupa memberikan perhatian pada Jihoon yang sering lupa makan karena terlalu asik bermain dengan Hozi, dia sangat menyayangi Jihoon juga Hozi, dan saat dirinya ingin berduaan dengan Jihoon dia akan menyuruh Wonwoo dan Mingyu menjaga Hozi untuk mereka, atau meminta Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang tak ada jadwal kencan, atau meminta pada yang lainnya, yah mereka tentu saja mau menjaga Hozi, bagi mereka Hozi sangat lucu dan pintar, tidak merepotkan juga sangat penurut, kadang juga Jimin dan Yoongi atau Taehyung juga Jongkook akan datang dan bermain bersama Hozi.

Hari itu Soonyoung, Jimin, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Mingyu berkumpul di ruangan Seungcheol. Mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat serius tentang kelompok mereka.

"Soonyoung-ah, kau harus mengerti, Jihoon perlu tahu soal dirimu dan kita." Kata Jeonghan.

"hyung, aku tak ingin membuat Jihoon dalam bahaya karena mengetahui hal ini." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Kami tau Soonyoung-ah, tapi bagaimanapun Jihoon perlu tahu kebenarannya." Kata Jisoo.

"Apa kau tak terpikirkan kalau mungkin saja Jihoon akan sangat kecewa padamu jika dia tahu ini dari orang lain eoh?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Kalian tahu, aku tak ingin Jihoon ikut campur dalam hal ini, dia tak boleh ikut, aku tak ingin dia terjerumus dalam pekerjaan kotor ini." Kata Soonyoung.

Semua yang disana terdiam membisu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung, pekerjaan kotor? Yah mereka adalah kelompok besar yang bekerja di sisi dunia yang sangat gelap bagi orang biasa.

"Pekerjaan mafia sangat tak cocok untuk Jihoon, hyung, mengertilah." Kata Soonyoung.

"kau juga harus mengerti Soonyoung-ah." Jimin berucap.

"Mengerti apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kau harus mengerti jika Jihoon juga pasti ingin kau membagi rahasiamu padanya, apa kau tak tahu dulu juga aku sepertimu, saat pertama aku bersama Yoongi hyung aku menutupinya, hingga dia melihatku hampir membunuh salah seorang musuh kita aku melihatan kilatan kecewa dimatanya, aku pikir dia kecewa karena aku adalah seseorang yang sangat kejam dan bruntal, tapi apa kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Yoongi hyung padaku? Apa yang dia rasakan saat melihatku seperti itu? Apa kau tahu?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah yang muram, semua yang di sana tahu bagaimana Jimin menyayangi Yoongi dan bagaimana Jimin memperjuangkan cintanya pada Yoongi. "Dia bilang padaku kalau seharusnya aku memberitahunya sebelumnya jadi dia akan mempersiapkan hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi nantinya, dia kecewa padaku bukan karena apa yang kulakukan pada musuh kita tapi karena aku tak memberitahunya, jika saja aku memberitahunya dia pasti akan mengerti." Kata Jimin.

"Tapi Yoongi hyung dan Jihoon adalah dua orang yang berbeda Jim! Bagaimana jika Jihoon tak mau mengerti dan meninggalkanku? Bagaimana jika Jihoon malah merasa jijik padaku dan memutuskanku? Aku menyayanginya Jim, aku tak ingin kehilangannya, dia orang yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai, dan aku tak igin kehilangannya karena diriku sendiri atau karena musuh kita yang membuatnya dalam bahaya." Kata Soonyoung, terlihat sorotan frustrasi dimatanya, Soonyoung yang mereka kenal tak pernah merasa seperti ini bahkan ketika orang tua kandung Soonyoung pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, ya kedua orang tuanya membuangnya, memang tidak secara terang-terangan namun secara perlahan dan sangat menyakitkan, orang tuanya sudah tak pernah pulang ke rumah yang mereka tinggali itu selama 10 tahun, bahkan memberi kabarpun tak ada, hal itulah yang membuat Soonyoung sangat kalut, hingga suatu hari dia menemukan rahasia kakeknya, dia baru tahu saat itu jika dulunya sang kakek adalah ketua Mafia terkenal di korea, tak ada yang tahu bahkan sang ayah pun sepertinya tak mengetahuinya, faktanya adalah dia menemukan rahasia itu di bawah lantai rumah mereka, awalnya ada rak meja di atas lantai itu, ayahnya dulu pernah bilang jika meja itu adalah punya kakeknya dan tak pernah di sentuh oleh ayahnya ataupun orang di rumah itu kecuali hanya untuk membersihkan debu di sana. Dan saat Soonyoung tengah mengamuk dia tak sengaja menggeser meja itu hingga lantai di bawah meja itu terlihat mencurigakan dan di sanalah Soonyoung tahu kalau Kakeknya adalah ketua mafia.

"Kwon Soonyoung, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan itu, kita semua tahu akan hal itu, bekerja di dunia ini tak mudah dan penuh resiko, tapi kita tetap menggelutinya bukan? Kita bekerja bukan untuk saling membunuh atau hal buruk lainnya, tapi kelompok ini di buat untuk _membantu_ sesama kan? saling membantu karena kita saling memerlukan, bukan untuk saling membunuh yah kecuali jika mereka mencari masalah dengan orang yang tak bersalah." Kata Namjoon membuat suasana mencengkam menghilang dengan perkataannya yang terdengar bergurau.

"Namjoon hyung benar Kwon, kau ketua baru kami, kau sudah membuktikan kalau kau pantas menjadi ketua kami, bahkan kami baru tahu kalau kau cucu dari Masternim setelah kau menjadi ketua, aku yakin kau bisa melindungi Jihoon, dan kupikir Jihoon tak akan jijik denganmu karena hal ini, aku sangat yakin Jihoon akan jijik padamu saat kau terlihat sangat jelek di depannya." Kata Taehyung dan membuat Soonyoung kesal namun detik kemudian Soonyoung tertawa.

"Taehyung benar, jika dia jijik karena hal ini aku yakin dia tak benar-benar mencitaimu Soonyoung-ah." Kata Jeonghan.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai test apakah Jihoon benar-benar mau menerimu apa adanya atau tidak Soonyoung-ah." Kata Hoseok mulai bijak membuat orang di sana memandangnya khawatir. "Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tidak hyung, hanya saja aneh mendengarmu seperti tadi." Ucap Mingyu.

"Apa kau bilang bocah?!" kata Hoseok dan langsung mengajak Mingyu bergulat dengannya.

"Soonyoungieee." Suara manis Jihoon yang memanggil Soonyoung tedengar di indra pendengarannya membuat Soonyoung pergi dari ruangan yang semula sangat hening tiba-tiba berubah menjadi arena gulat.

"Ada apa Jihoonie~?" tanya Soonyoung saat sudah berada di depan Jihoon.

"Kau kemana saja? Hozi lapar dan makanannya hampir habis kita harus membelinya." Kata Jihoon dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku tadi bersama yang lain di ruangan Seungcheol hyung, sayang, jadi kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Tahun depan Kwon! Tentu saja sekarang, apa kau ingin membuat Hozi kelaparan?"

"Tidak tentu saja tidak, chagi~ nah Kajja~ Hozi pasti tak akan bisa menunggu lama jika kita tak cepat pergi." Kata Soonyoung dan menggandeng lengan Jihoon yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari lengan miliknya.

Jihoon tersenyum dia sangat bahagia sekarang, hidupnya terus berjalan lancar, dia bahkan sudah bisa menceritakan hal terburuk dalam hidupnya pada yang lain dan tentu saja orang-orang yang dipercayainya. Jihoon juga sangat bersyukur Soonyoung hadir dalam hidupnya membawa banyak kebahagiaan dan semoga saja tak akan membawa kesedihan mendalam nantinya. Jihoon menggenggam erat lengan Soonyoung seperti tak ingin membiarkan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

 **-3 Tahun Kemudian-**

 **.**

Mungkin sudah 3 tahun terlewati setelah tragedy besar itu, Jihoon yang sedang menikmati semilir angin musim semi sambil menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran membuatnya ingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu yang merenggut sesuatu yang paling dia sayangi sekali lagi setelah apa yang dulu pernah terjadi padanya. Kenangan pahit yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum kecut seperti sekarang.

Di sisi lain, di dekat kursi panjang yang tengah di duduki Jihoon, seorang namja tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan pilu, Kwon Soonyoung, namja itu hanya memperhatikan Jihoon- _nya_ yang tengah menimati suasana musim semi hari itu.

" _Jika saja dulu aku memberitahumu lebih awal mungkin hal itu tak akan terjadi Jihoonie, dan mungkin kita akan merasa sangat bahagia sekarang."_ Batin Soonyoung yang masih memperhatikan Jihoon dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **THANKS TO :**_

 **mongyu0604** **,** **KittyJihoon** **,** **Naegawoozi** **,** **HyunShine** **,** **Firda473** **,** **sweetiesugar1004** **,** **tfiy** **,** **Rina271** **,** **aqizakura** **,** **JinnieKim** **,** **KimJi17CARAT** **,** **A Y P** **,** **Calum'sNoona** **,** **siscaMinstalove** **,** **boobeepboo** **.**

 **Makasih udah mau ngeriview di chapter sebelumnya :***

.

.

 _Annyeongg~~ duh kayaknya udah lama gak update yah? :v sebenarnya udah lumayan lama selesai ujian cuman setelah itu otak tiba-tiba gk dapet ide buat ngelanjutin ini ff :v dan setelah lama istirahat/? Serta dagdugdagdug nungguin comebacknya Seventeen selesailah cerita ini :v gimana? Suka? Kuharap iya :v maaf yah lama-lama ini ff makin gaje -–" sumpah gk dapet ide yang bagus ;''v aku harap kalian terus menikmati ff ini :'v_

 _Btw, uhuk uri Jihoon sama Soonyoung makin ucul astagaaa :'''v berharap banget dengan semua keucul'annya mereka bakalan bikin moment tersweettttt . gak sabar nunggu ._

 _Trus juga member lain kenapa makin ganteng? Ini hati jadi khilaffff :''v duh greget yah apalagi si Minghao :'v uhuk kayaknya berhasil menggeser posisi mingyu sebagai visual :'v dan menjadikan era kali ini era Minghao~~_

 _Duh banyaksih yang mau di ketik/? Cuman lupa :v oh iya mungkin dari chap ini aku bakalan langsung bales review kalian gk kayak biasanya soalnya temenku bilang aku suka spoiler chap berikutnya :'v #yahkangksabargitumaungasihtau :''v dan banyak juga yg bilang aku tuh mirip KwonSpo yang suka spoiler #malahsenengdibilanggitu :v oh iya ada yang udah mesen Album Seventeen gk? Yang udah bersyukur bisa beli dan nyumbang bantuan buat Seventeen yang belum aku berharap kalian nanti bisa beli cuman kalo enggak bisa jangan lupa buat dukung Seventeen dengan cara nonton MV mereka . yah yang beli album juga kalo bisa bantuin nonton juga yah~~ Mari semangat dan dukung Seventeen~ #sebenarnyabanyakcaracumanlupa :''v_

 _Aku kasih sedikit bocoran deh biar gk terlalu penasaran :v chapter ini tuh chapter penghubung antara chapter berikutnya sama chapter End-nya/? Yang 3 tahun kemudian itu sebenarnya adalah bagian Chapter Endnya gitu :v jadi kemungkinan bakalan tinggal 2 Chapter lagi ini ff bakalan End :''v duh bentar banget udah end aja ini fanfic :"v_

 _Ah iya kalian gak perlu khawatir aku gk baca review kalian, aku terus baca dan bener-bener senang kalian ngeriew fanfic gaje ini :''v makasih banyak dan terus tunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini~ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~ Saranghae CARATSDUEL~~_

 _ **Don't forget Reveiwnya~ tap Follow and Fav this Story .**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sebelum kita ke cerita, sebenarnya aku agak takut buat update cerita ini :''v yah kalian akan tahu alasannya setelah membaca chapter ini, aku akan minta maaf sebelumnya :''v dan aku yakin para shipper udah siap dengan golok, gitar, piano, bahkan mungkin kursi meja :''v dan lagi aku bakalan nyaranin ini "Bacalah cerita ini sampai cerita ini benar-benar END." Kumohon kalian benar-benar akan membacanya sampai selesai yah memang terdengar memaksa tapi aku harap kalian melakukanya maaf banyak typo di sana-sini, aku ak membaca ulang, gakkk kuattt!_

 _Oh iya di kotak review aku ad abaca ada yg nanya Twitter aku ya? Usernamnya :_ _ **Ayaerma16**_ _ini memang sama seperti penname aku . let's be Friend!_

 _Jaa~ inilah Chapter 7 dari My World kuharap kalian menikmatinya, jangan lupa RnRnyaa~~ ah jangan lupa untuk mencek inbox kalian karena aku membalas review kalian secara langsung~~_

 _._

 _._

My World

 _Yayaerma1_

Cast :  
\- Lee _to be_ Kwon Jihoon  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Others Seventeen Member  
\- Others boygroup

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, Family, Life, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

RATE : M (for Blood scene and gore and sedikit uhuk/?) NO LIME

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul, BoyLovers, YAOI! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! Bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

WARNING AGAIN : **CERITA INI DAPAT MEMBUAT ORANG BAPER BERHATI-HATILAH!**

 **CERITA INI DAPAT MEMBUAT ANDA MENGAMUK, SEDIAKAN TISSU SEBELUMNYA! :"v**

P.S : Jimin, Taehyung di sini satu angkatan sama SoonHoonWon, dan Jungkook satu angkatan sama GyuKwanSeok. Hansol, Minghao dan Chan tidak satu sekolah dengan yang lain.

Jungkook itu adiknya Wonwoo, meski begitu Jungkook tinggal bersama Taehyung.

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

19 April 2016 – Yayaerma1

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

 _Terimakasih buat para pembaca yang mau review di chapter sebelumnya . kalian bikin aku semangat buat nyelesein chapter ini dalam waktu singkat, aku harap kalian gak akan kecewa sama akhir cerita ini karena akhir cerita ini sudah aku putuskan bahkan sebelum aku menulisnya. Aku berharap kalian menikmati cerita ini Terima Kasih dan Maafkan aku._

.

.

Yayaerma1

.

.

 **-1 Minggu sebelum kejadian- (Flashback sebelum 3 tahun)**

Hari ini Yoongi dan Jihoon yang merasa bosan karena terus dalam ruangan selama 3 hari berturut-turut membuat mereka ingin pergi keluar, yah sekedar berjalan-jelan atau pergi ke tempat yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanaan mereka saat ini.

"Jihoonie.." panggil Yoongi.

"Nde hyung?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan? Kita sudah ada di rumah ini selama 3 hari tanpa keluar rumah! Aku bosan.. sangat.." keluh Yoongi.

"Yah aku juga bosan tapi ini meyenangkan, membuat lagu bersama hyung benar-benar menyenangkan tapi mungkin kita bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar, lagi pula sepertinya hari ini udaranya juga bagus." Kata Jihoon disertai senyum manisnya.

"Aku tau kita berdua sangat cocok Jihoonie, karena itulah aku menyukaimu. Ah maksudku menykaimu sebagai adikku tentu saja." Kata Yoongi dan bersiap-siap pergi keluar rumah berjalan-jalan bersama Jihoon.

Kedua namja yang berwajah mirip dengan tinggi tubuh yang berbeda beriringan berjalan mengitari taman dekat apartemen Yoongi, Jihoon sudah 3 hari tak pulang ke rumah karena harus menyelesaikan lagu bersama Yoongi, yah dia tak perlu khawatir dengan sekolah karena dia sudah lulus dan lagi dia tak mengambil ujian masuk universitas, mungkin tahun depan baru dia mengambilnya, yang Jihoon khawatirkan adalah Hozi dan sang kekasih yang selalu menghubunginya. Bahkan mungkin sekarang dia sangat merindukan namja sipit dengan mata unik itu.

Dering handphone Yoongi membuat Yoongi dan Jihoon terganggu akan pikiran masing-masing, Jihoon menatap Yoongi yang mengangkat sebuah telpon yang sudah pasti dari kekasih Yoongi, Park Jimin, teman sekelasnya dulu.

"Ada apa Jimin-ah?" tanya Yoongi.

" _Hyung di mana? Aku dan Soonyoung berkunjung ke apartemenmu tapi hyung dan Jihoon tak ada."_ Sahut Jimin dari sebrang sana.

"Kami di taman, sedang memulihkan otak kami dan menghilangkan kebosanan." Kata Yoongi.

" _Okay, tunggu di sana, aku dan Soonyoung akan menyusul, ingat hyung jangan kemana-mana."_ Pesan Jimin.

"Aku tau Jimin-ah, kenapa kau khawatir begitu sih?" kata Yoongi merasa risih dengan sikap overprotektif dari Jimin.

" _Aku hanya tak ingin kekasih manisku di culik orang lain hyung, dan lagi di sana ada dua namja manis sedang bersama, bukan hanya aku yang khawatir Soonyoung juga pasti khawatir."_ Jawab Jimin membuat Jihoon tertawa kecil, yah dia sudah terbiasa sekarang dipanggil manis, lagi pula Soonyoung bilang kalau Jihoon memang manis dan menggemaskan.

"Jimin-ah." Panggil Jihoon sedikit berteriak, membuat Yoongi menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang handphonenya agar Jihoon tak perlu berteriak.

" _eoh? Wae Jihoon-ah?"_ sahut Jimin.

"Bilang pada Soonyoung aku merindukannya." Kata Jihoon membuat Jimin tertawa di sebrang sana.

" _Kau dengar? Jihoon bilang dia merindukanmu."_ Suara Jimin yang menyampaikan pesan Jihoon tadi terdengar.

" _Tunggu di sana, dan aku akan memelukmu sepanjang hari ini."_ Terdengar suara Soonyoung menggantikan suara Jimin.

"Aku menunggumu." Kata Jihoon.

"Nah cepatlah ke sini atau aku dan Jihoon akan pergi ke tempat lain." Kata Yoongi dan memutus panggilan itu, terseyum manis pada Jihoon yang tertawa dengan perlakuan Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Hyung kenapa sih seperti itu pada Jimin?" tanya Jihoon yang sudah menetralkan tawanya dan sangat penasaran pada sikap Yoongi pada Jimin, Jihoon tahu Yoongi sangat-sangat menyayangi Jimin tapi sikapnya kadang terlalu kasar, yah meski begitu Jimin tetap saja seperti biasa, menyayangi Yoongi- _nya_ dengan penuh perhatian.

"Hmm.. sudah terbiasa, lagi pula aku tak biasa bersikap manis di depan orang lain." Kata Yoongi membuat Jihoon tetawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku juga begitu hyung, rasanya… errr… tak nyaman." Kata Jihoon.

"Kau bisa melakukannya di depan orang lain Jihoonie, yah tentu saja dengan syarat ada Soonyoung." Kata Yoongi.

"Tetap saja hyung itu terasa tak nyaman. Tidak seperti hanya berdua, aku bisa sangat berbeda kalau hanya bersama Soonyoung." Kata Jihoon.

"Aku juga, Aku lebih suka saat berdua bersama Jimin, rasanya semua yang kututupi bisa dengan mudahnya terbuka hanya dengan bersamanya." Kata Yoongi. "Ah tentu saja saat bersamamu juga Jihoonie, aku baru sadar itu." Lanjut Yoongi dan mendapat persetujuan dari Jihoon.

"Kalian seperti kakak-beradik yang sedang menikmati waktunya." Suara manis Soonyoung menyapa indra pendengaran Jihoon dan Yoongi.

"Apa kami terlihat benar-benar mirip?" tanya Yoongi dan mendapat anggukan dari Jimin dan Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ah seharusnya kau jadi adik Yoongi saja dan tinggal bersamanya mulai sekarang." Kata Jimin mengusulkan, namun mendapat jitakan dari Soonyoung. "Yak! Kenapa sih?" protest Jimin.

"Kalau Jihoonie tinggal bersama Yoongi, waktu berduaanku dan Jihoonie akan berkurang, lagi pula Hozi pasti akan merindukannya." Kata Soonyoung.

"Hozi bisa tinggal bersama Jihoon." Kata Jimin.

"Oh tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku yakin bukan hanya waktuku dan Jihoonie yang berkurang, waktumu bersama Yoongi pun akan berkurang 90%!" Tambah Soonyoung membuat Jimin berpikir sebentar.

"Kau benar, aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Kata Jimin. "Hyung, Jihoonie, lupakan usulanku tadi okay?" kata Jimin membuat Jihoon dan Yoongi tertawa bersama.

"Pabo." Kata Yoongi di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kalian bosankan? Bagaimana kalau berjalan-jalan, Shopping, lalu makan bersama hm?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kau yang traktir Kwon?" tanya Yoongi, dan Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Call!" kata Yoongi, Jihoon dan Jimin.

"Hanya kali ini saja, lain kali aku hanya mentraktir Jihoonie-ku." Kata Soonyoung dengan senyum lembutnya, Yoongi sudah mulai terbiasa dengan senyum lembut yang ditunjukkan Soonyoung, awalnya dia kaget juga kalau Soonyoung bisa memperlihatkan senyum begitu dan nyatanya senyum itu ada juga karena Jihoon. Yoongi, Jimin dan yang lain benar-benar besyukur karena kehadiran Jihoon dalam kehidupan gelapnya Soonyoung, mereka semua menganggap Jihoon adalah cahaya untuk Soonyoung, dia terlihat lebih manusiawi akhir-akhir ini, dan itu membuat semua orang merasa lebih lega.

.

 _p.s : setelah ini ada banyak Original Character? Anggap saja begitu, mereka yang berada dalam kelompok musuh hanya imajinasiku saja, tak ada dalam dunia nyata, jika ada kesamaan nama mungkin karena aku hanya meminjam nama mereka itu bukan mereka yang sebenarnya._

.

Di sisi lain dari tempat Jihoon, Soonyoung, Yoongi dan Jimin, ada sekelompok orang dengan 5 namja dan seorang yeoja, mereka terus mengamati gerak-gerik Keempat orang yang berjalan bersama itu.

"Jo, laporkan ini pada master, aku rasa kita punya kelemahan kelompok _**Tiger**_ sekarang, dan secepatnya mungkin kita bisa menghancurkan mereka." Kata Yeoja di sana.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana itu hanya umpan seperti waktu itu?" jawab seorang yang di panggil Jo tadi.

"Kali ini tak akan salah, aku sendiri sudah menyelediki mereka selama berbulan-bulan, jadi aku yakin kali ini bukan hanya umpan." Kata sang yeoja membuat ke 5 namja yang lain segera melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Oppa, aku rasa kita bisa membalaskan dendam kedua orang tua kita sekarang. Hanya menunggu sebentar lagi dan kita akan membebaskan perasaan sesak ini." Gumam Yeoja itu.

.

Yayaerma1

.

 **-1 minggu kemudian- (pagi di hari kejadian)**

"Soonyoung-ah!" panggil Seungcheol dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Soonyoung, dia melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang tidur di kasur yang sama, Soonyoung yang memeluk Jihoon dengan posesif membuktikan kalau Soonyoung memang tipe yang sangat posesif tentang semua hal miliknya.

"Nde? Ada apa Appa?" tanya Soonyoung yang masih memeluk Jihoon yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu tapi ini hal yang penting." Kata Seungcheol membuat Soonyoung bangkit dari tidurnya. "Pakai bajumu dulu dan segera ke ruanganku." Lanjut Seungcheol lagi.

Soonyoung yang sudah rapi masuk ke ruangan Seungcheol, ada Namjoon dan Jisoo juga di sana.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Soonyoung dengan wajah serius, wajah yang jarang dia gunakan kecuali terjadi hal penting atau yang berhubungan dengan kelompok mafianya kelompok _Tiger_.

"Kelompok _Eagle_ mereka melakukan pergerakan yang mencurigakan." Kata Namjoon.

"Eoh? _Eagle_? Bukankah kelompok itu tak punya banyak kuasa lagi di Negara ini?" kata Soonyoung.

"Ya kita semua tahu itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka mulai merekrut anggota baru dan anggota yang mereka rekrut kebanyakan adalah musuh-musuh kita." Jelas Jisoo.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan, tapi Jisoo bilang mungkin saja ini salah satu cara mereka membalas dendam padamu Soonyoung-ah." Sahut Namjoon sambil memijat pelipisnya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Jika benar mereka akan membalas dendam padamu, kita harus segera bersiap." Kata Seungcheol dan menunggu keputusan Soonyoung.

"Kapan? Kapan mereka mulai bertingkah mencurigakan hyung?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu." Jawab Jisoo.

"Seminggu? Kemungkinan besar mereka akan melakukan penyerangan malam ini." Kata Soonyoung.

"Malam ini?! Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Jun yang baru masuk ke ruangan Seungcheol, di susul Hoseok.

"Kalian tahu, _Eagle_ terkenal dengan kecepatan dalam menyusun rencana, mereka selalu melakukan penyerangan setelah seminggu membuat rencana, pola itu tak pernah berubah hingga penyerangan mereka terakhir kali, dan aku yakin, anak dari Park-nim akan melakukan pola yang sama." Jelas Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung benar, bukankah anak-anak mereka selalu berada dalam tiap penyerangan? Aku yakin sejak kecilpun mereka diajarkan bagaimana membuat dan menjalankan rencana dalam waktu singkat." Kata Seungcheol.

"Kita harus ke markas utama mala mini sebelum jam 9, kita harus menunggu mereka di sana." Kata Namjoon.

"Namjoon hyung benar, tapi bagaimana dengan rumah ini? Aku tak mungkin membawa Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung.

"Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Yoongi, Seungkwan dan Jungkook akan ada di sini bersamanya." Kata Jun.

"Bagaimana dengan Minghao dan Chan? Kau akan membawanya?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Minghao dan Chan bisa membantu Vernon." Kata Jun.

"Panggil semua anggota, Siang nanti kita adakan rapat, aku tak ingin ada yang tertinggal, kita harus melakukan pergerakan lebih dulu di banding kelompok _Eagle_." Tutup Soonyoung dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan Seungcheol.

.

Yayaerma1

.

Soonyoung benar-benar tak menginginkan situasi ini, pergi jauh dari Jihoon bukan hal yang baik, dia bahkan akhir-akhir ini sudah sangat jarang bersama kekasihnya itu, pekerjaan kantor dan mengelola kelompok ini benar-benar menyita waktunya sekarang, bahkan saat dia punya waktu Jihoonlah yang mungkin akan sibuk dengan semua alat music dalam studio khusunya atau dia akan pergi ke apartemen Yoongi dan menginap di sana, yah dia berharap setelah situasi ini berakhir dia akan membawa Jihoonnya berlibur bersama Hozi, atau dia bisa menitipkan Hozi pada yang lain dan hanya berlibur berdua dengan Jihoon- _nya._

Soonyoung kembali ke kamarnya, dilihatnya Jihoon sudah tak ada di kasurnya, Soonyoung mencari ke dalam kamar mandi dan dia juga tak menemukan Jihoon di sana. Saat ingin keluar dari kamar dia bertemu Jihoon di depan kamar, wajah cemberutnya disertai nampan di tangannya yang berisi dua cangkir teh serta sandwich.

"Kau kemana saja? Saat aku bangun aku sudah tak melihatmu." Kata Jihoon cemberut.

"Aku ke ruangan Seungcheol hyung, membicarakan masalah pekerjaan, maafkan aku tak pamit." Kata Soonyoung mengelus lembut puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Kau seharusnya membangunkanku." Kata Jihoon lagi masih dengan nada sinis dan berlalu melewati sang kekasih tanpa melirik, meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas nakas.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tega membangunkanmu, Baby~. Wajah manismu membuatku tak tega mengganggu tidurmu." Kata Soonyoung tersenyum lembut pada sang kekasih.

"Berhenti menggombal." Kata Jihoon dan menyesap tehnya dan duduk di kasur Soonyoung.

"Aku bicara apa adanya, aku tak menggombal." Sahut Soonyoung yang ikut duduk di samping Jihoon dan memeluk Jihoon dari belakang, mengeratkan pelukan pada perut ramping Jihoon dan meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jihoon.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Jihoon.

"Hm." Gumam Soonyoung, Jihoon tahu itu artinya iya, dia tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, Soonyoung sekarang mungkin hanya ingin bermanja dengannya jadi dia hanya akan diam sekarang.

"Jihoonie." Panggil Soonyoung.

"Ya?"

"Saranghae." Kata Soonyoung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nado." Gumam Jihoon, meukir senyum di wajahnya.

"Jihoonie~." Panggil Jihoon lagi, kali ini nadanya lebih manja dari biasanya membuat Jihoon sedikit bingung akan perubahan sikap Soonyoung yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa hm?" tanya Jihoon dengan suara lembutnya, salah satu suara favorite Soonyoung setelah suara teriakan Jihoon yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Mau janji sesuatu padaku?" kata Soonyoung dan membalik pelan tubuh mungil Jihoon.

"Janji apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Mau janji tak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi nantinya?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Kau takut aku akan meninggalkanmu seperti orang tuamu meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Jihoon dan Soonyoung mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan sumber kebahagiaanku hm?" Kata Jihoon dan membuat Soonyoung tersenyum senang.

"Janji tak akan pergi?" Tanya Soonyoung lagi dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, mengajak Jihoon membuat _Pinky Promise_.

"Janji." Kata Jihoon dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum dan langsung membawa Jihoon- _nya_ kedalam pelukannya, mengucapkan banyak kata terima kasih dan cinta pada Jihoon. Tak mau hanya Soonyoung yang mengucapkannya Jihoon juga ikut mengucapkannya.

"Saranghae Kwon Soonyoung." Kata Jihoon dan mengecup lembut bibir Soonyoung, dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dari Soonyoung.

"Nado Saranghae Kwon Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung dan membawa Jihoon dalam ciuman panjang di pagi hari itu.

Siang harinya, Soonyoung bersiap-siap, dia membangunkan Jihoon pelan, kekasihnya itu tidur lagi setelah _aktivitas_ yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi.

"Jihoonie~." Kata Soonyoung menepuk pelan pipi kekasih manisnya. Terdengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir Jihoon. "Jihoonie~ Baby~ _Apple_ ~ Sweety~ Pretty~ Nyonya Kwon~." Panggil Soonyoung lagi dengan semua panggilan yang dibuatnya untuk Jihoon.

"Eumhh~ Waeyo?" sahut Jihoon yang masih menutup matanya, dia masih lelah, sangat, Kwon Soonyoung itu melakukannya tanpa mengingat jika dirinya sudah lelah karena semalam.

"Aku hanya ingin pamit chagi~. Aku akan pergi sebentar bersama yang lain, yah kecuali Wonwoo, Seungkwan dan Jeonghan hyung, Ah benar Jungkook dan Yoongi hyung juga akan datang kemari nanti." Kata Soonyoung mengelus lembut helai-an rambut Jihoon.

"Kau pergi? Kemana?" tanya Jihoon, dia membuka kelopak matanya, menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, kau istirahatlah, aku tahu kau masih lelah." Kata Soonyoung tersenyum jahil.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Kwon!" kata Jihoon malu, Soonyoung terkekeh kecil, dia selalu suka wajah malu Jihoon, meski bisa dibilang mereka sudah sering melakukannya tapi Jihoon selalu berwajah malu saat disingguh masalah itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, jaga dirimu." Kata Soonyoung dan mengecup dahi Jihoon, lama Soonyoung mengecupnya, dan Jihoon sama sekali tak merasa risih atau tak suka akan hal itu. "Aku pergi, tidurlah lagi. Mimpikan aku." Kata Soonyoung yang diakhiri dengan gurauan.

"Soonyoungie~." Panggil Jihoon sebelum Soonyoung benar-benar pergi.

"Hm? Ada apa? Kau mau titip sesuatu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Tidak, kau hanya melupakan sesuatu." Kata Jihoon.

"Aku? Melupakan apa?" tanya Soonyoung sambil mengingat hal apa yang dia lupakan. Lalu dia menatap Jihoon yang juga menatapnya, dan dia teringat satu hal. "Ah kau benar." Kata Soonyoung dan bergerak mendekati Jihoon lagi. "Saranghae Kwon Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung sebelum dirinya mencium Jihoon untuk ke sekian kalinya lagi.

"Nado Saranghae Kwon Soonyoung." Balas Jihoon saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Aku akan cepat pulang." Kata Soonyoung sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya atau sekarang menjadi kamar mereka?

Jihoon kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya, tak menyadari jika dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya sejak Soonyoung membangunkannya. Orang itu tersenyum dan segera menelpon seseorang yang memberikan tugas beresiko ini.

.

Yayaerma1

.

Di sore hari, Soonyoung dan selurung anggota kelompoknya sudah siap dengan semua rencana dan senjata yang akan mereka gunakan saat penyerangan nanti terjadi, hanya saja sedari tadi Soonyoung merasa gelisah, entah kenapa dirinya merasa khawatir akan keselamatan Jihoon di rumah, meski ada Wonwoo dan Jungkook di sana, di tambah kekasihnya itu juga cukup kuat membuat 5 orang pingsan hanya dalam satu kali pukulan.

"Hoseok hyung." Panggil Soonyoung akhirnya.

"Ada apa Soonyoung-ah?" tanya Hoseok.

"Hyung bisa kau pergi ke Seventeen House?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Eoh? Ada apa? Bukankah di sana sudah ada Wonwoo dan Jungkook?" kata Hoseok mengingatkan.

"Aku masih tak tenang, bisa kau menjaga mereka hyung? Kumohon." Kata Soonyoung masih dalam kegelisahan hatinya, dia benar-benar merasa sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Okay, aku akan ke sana, jadi hilangkan perasaan khawatirmu itu, aku akan menjaganya untukmu." Kata Hoseok.

"Jika saja aku bisa pergi mungkin akan lebih mudah menghilangkan perasaan gelisah ini hyung." Kata Soonyoung.

"Aku akan ke sana dan mengabarimu tiap 15 menit, jadi tenanglah, kita punya pertempuran yang harus segera kita selesaikan sekarang, dan kau sebagai ketua jangan sampai membuat anggota yang lain merasa cemas juga." Nasehat Hoseok sebelum dirinya pergi.

.

Yayaerma1

.

Hoseok pergi ke Seventeen House, dia mengawasi Jihoon, Seungkwan, Wonwoo, Yoongi dan Jungkook, mengabari Soonyoung tiap 15 menit, yah karena sudah satu jam terus seperti itu dia jadi melonggarkan penjagaanya, dia memperhatikan Jihoon yang sedang bermain bersama Hozi di halaman depan, Jihoon bilang Hozi perlu suasana baru jadi dia mengajaknya bermain di halaman depan, tidak seperti biasanya karena biasanya Jihoon hanya akan membawa Hozi bermain di halaman belakang atau di ruang tengah.

Sedang memperhatikan Jihoon, Hoseok mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumah, suara Seungkwan membuat Hoseok berpamitan pada Jihoon dan berpesan pada Jihoon untuk berteriak jika ada orang yang tak di kenal melakukan hal buruk padanya, dan Jihoon mengangguk.

Hoseok meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian dan pergi mencari dimana Seungkwan berada, dari suara yang terdengar tadi Hoseok yakin kalau Seungkwan ada di dapur.

"Ada apa Seungkwan-ah?" tanya Hoseok.

"Hyung! Tadi aku melihat seseorang mencurigakan di balik pohon itu." Kata Seungkwan histeris sambil menunjuk salah satu pohon di samping rumah mereka.

"Mwo?!" Hoseok serta Wonwoo yang baru saja sampai di sana.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Wonwoo, dan Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Wonwoo, bawalah mereka semua ke ruang bawah tanah, dan jangan pernah membuka pintunya sampai aku atau yang lain datang. Kau masih ingat kodenya kan?" kata Hoseok dan Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, lalu Hoseok pergi menghilang untuk segera memanggil Jungkook dan yang lainnya.

Tak beberapa lama Jungkook yang dikabari Hoseok datang bersama Jeonghan dan Yoongi, Jungkook bilang dia tak menemukan Jihoon.

"Jungkook-ah, dengarkan ini baik-baik, Aku yang akan mencari Jihoon, kalian semua masuklah lebih dulu, jika dalam waktu 5 menit aku juga tak datang, kunci pintunya dan beritahu markas sesegera mungkin, dan jangan buka pintunya sampai ada yang menyebutkan kode kita." Kata Wonwoo dan Jungkook mengangguk patuh.

"Wonie." Panggil Jeonghan.

"Nde eomma?"

"Berhati-hatilah." Kata Jeonghan lembut dan memeluk Wonwoo.

"Hyung, berjanjilah jangan mati dan meninggalkanku sendiri, keluargaku hanya tinggal kau saja hyung." Kata Jungkook dan memeluk Wonwoo erat.

"Aku berjanji, aku taka akan mati dan meninggalkanmu sendiri." Kata Wonwoo membalas pelukan sang adik.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung." Kata Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan berjalan ke ruang bawah tanah.

Wonwoo yang sudah memastikan Jungkook dan yang lain berjalan kea rah yang benar segera mencari Jihoon. Dia mencari Jihoon ke halaman depan dimana dia melihat Jihoon dan Hoseok sebelumnya berada. Menemukan jejak aneh di rumput Wonwoo segera mengikutinya.

Setelah lama mengikuti jejak itu dia melihat segerombol orang berada dalam rumah kosong di samping Seventeen House, dia melihat Jihoon yang di diikat pada kursi dengan selotip dan tali, dia tahu Jihoon bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah tapi yang dia bingung kenapa Jihoon masih belum melepaskan diri, dilihatnya di sekitar Jihoon ada satu orang laki-laki dengan badan kekar memegang Hozi yang sepertinya mengancam akan membunuh Hozi jika Jihoon berani melawan.

"SIAL!" umpat Wonwoo, dia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke lain dia melihat Hoseok terkapar tak berdaya di sana. Wonwoo cukup terkejut jika Hoseok dapat di kalahkan dengan mudah. "Hoseok hyung." Guamam Wonwoo yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian itu tanpa menyadari ada satu orang lagi di belakangnya dan dalam sekejap mata orang itu menyuntikkan cairan obat tidurpada Wonwoo, membuat kepala Wonwoo berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya jadi pusing, lama-lama pandangannya mulai menggelap dan dia tertidur.

.

Yayaerma1

.

"ANDWEEEE! HOZIIIII-YAAAAA!"

Teriakan seseorang dengan suara familiar menyapa indra pendengaran Wonwoo, dengan perlahan dia membuka kelopak matanya, ada rasa sakit di tubuh dan wajahnya, mencoba memahami situasi yang terjadi membuat Wonwoo sedikit terkejut, Hozi yang dilihatnya beberapa lalu sudah bercucur darah, terdengar isakan dari orang di sampingnya, Jihoon menangis.

"Hooo, kau bangun juga akhirnya, bisa aku tanya dimana yang lainnya?" tanya orang itu sambil menatap tajam dan merendah secara bersamaan pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam dan membalas tatapan tajam kea rah orang itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kuinginkan? Tentu saja membunuh ketua brengsekmu itu." Kata orang itu,jika diperhatikan dengan seksama dan dari suaranya, orang itu adalah perempuan, meski rambutnya dan pakaiannya terlihat seperti laki-laki, Wonwoo yakin orang itu perempuan.

"Park Jaehee! Lepaskan mereka berdua, mereka tak ada hubungannya dengan balas dendammu itu." Kata Hoseok yang sudah terkapar penuh luka yang bercecer di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu mereka tak ada hubungannya? Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, namja manis ini bersama dengan Kwon breksek itu." Kata Jaehee.

"Siapa yang kau biang brengsek?" tanya Jihoon yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Kwon Soonyoung, kekasihmu itu, ketua dari kelompok Mafia Tiger." Kata Jaehee membuat Jihoon terbelak kaget.

"Mafia? Siapa yang kau bilang mafia?" tanya Jihoon lagi tak percaya.

"Hoo, apakah kekasihmu itu tak memberitahumu kalau dia adalah ketua mafia?" tanya Jaehee dan terukir senyum miring di wajahnya.

"kubilang lepaskan mereka Jaehee!" teriak Hoseok.

"DIAM KAU SIALAN!" kata Jaehee dan menendang perut Hoseok, membuat Hoseok semakin tak berdaya. "Apa kau tahu semua ini karena siapa? Jika bukan karenamu dan si Brengsek itu, kedua orang tuaku tak akan mati." Kata Jaehee menarik kerah baju Hoseok.

"Kau dan saudaramu yang sudah mati itu sama sekali tak tahu kalau jika bukan karena Soonyoung mungkin kedua orang tuamu itu tak akan pernah bisa memeluk kalian." Kata Hoseok.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan perlu kutegaskan, Jaeho oppa masih hidup!" teriak Jaehee di depan wajah Hoseok yang sudah berlumur darah.

Hoseok terkekeh, meski wajah dan tubuhnya sudah sangat sakit tapi dia mengabaikannya. "Kau tahu? Ayah dan Ibumu itu seorang penyusup dalam kelompok Eagle, kau, kau hanya dimanfaatkan orang teratas karena ketidak tahuanmu itu, jika bukan karena Soonyoung mungkin kau dan kakakmu sudah lama mati, Soonyoung yang menyelamatkan orang tuamu, tapi saat Soonyoung hampir tertembak dan mati ayah dan ibumu menyelamatkannya, ibumu kena tembakan itu dan ayahmu melindungi ibumu, penembak itu… dia yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu." Kata Hoseok.

"Pembohong! Kenapa Ayah dan ibuku harus menyelamatkannya?!" teriak Jaehee.

"Itu karena kakek Soonyoung sudah menyelamatkan nyawa orang tuamu!" balas Hoseok.

"HAHAHAHA! Cerita bohong macam apa itu hah?! Aku tak bisa percaya pada orang yang bilang jika Jaeho oppa sudah mati!" Kata Jaehee dan meminta seseorang mengambilkan pistolnya.

"Jaeho benar-benar sudah mati! Yang selalu ada di sampingmu itu hanya raganya! Hanya tubuhnya Jaehee! Jaehee-ya! Kumohon sadarlah! Jaeho sia sudah mat-"

-DORRRR.- Jaehee menembakkan peluru tepat pada perut Hoseok mungkin kena ginjalnya, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia melihat Hoseok yang terkapar menahan sakit.

"ANDWEEE! HOSEOK HYUNGGG!" teriak Jihoon dan Wonwoo bersamaan.

"Hoseok hyung!" teriak Wonwoo lagi.

"Hyung! Jangan mati kumohon!" teriak Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, Wonwoo-ya." Panggil Hoseok dengan suara parau dan tersendat-sendat.

"Hyung!" sahut keduanya.

"Bilang pada Soonyoung… dan Mingyu.. uhuk.." saat mencoba bicara Hoseok malah meuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Maafkan aku tak… hahhh… bisa melindungi… kalian… maafkan aku.." ucap Hoseok dengan penuh perjuangan dan sisa tenaganya.

"HOSEOK HYUNG!" teriak Jihoon dan Wonwoo kembali menggema dalam rumah itu, keduanya menangis, tak bisa menahan rasa sakit dalam hati mereka, melihat salah seorang yang mereka sayangi mati di hadapan mereka.

"Hyungg! Ini mimpikan? Hyung kau bercandakan? Kau tak matikan hyung?" rancu Jihoon yang masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

"Akhirnya brengsek itu mati juga, dan selanjutnya adalah kalian berdua, aku tak sabar menunggu ekspresi si Kwon brengsek itu saat melihat orang yang sangat di sayanginya terkapar penuh darah di hadapannya." Kata Jaehee, dan mulai mengarahkan pistolnya pada Jihoon.

"Andwee! Kumohon jangan bunuh Jihoon." Kata Wonwoo memelas.

"Apa aku harus membunuhmu lebih dulu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak! Jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja aku jangan Wonwoo." Kata Jihoon, dia sudah sangat frustrasi sekarang, pertama Hozi, lalu Hoseok, dan dia tak ingin Wonwoo juga mati. Jihoon hanya tak mengerti kenapa hal ini malah terjadi padanya, padahal tadi pagi masih baik-baik saja, jadi kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?!

"Tidak! Bunuh aku saja." Kata Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja aku, bukan yang lain." Kata Jihoon lagi membuat Jaehee tersenyum.

"Kau dengar sendiri? Namja manis ini yang mengajukan dirinya untuk dibunuh lebih dulu, dan aku lebih suka menghabisinya sekarang daripada nanti." Kata Jaehee.

Jihoon menutup matanya, dia menangis lagi tapi tak mengeluarkan suaranya, dia memikirkan Soonyoung, dia bertanya kemana namja itu pergi? Dia perlu penjelasan dari namja itu, dan dia ingin memeluk serta mengucapkan jika dia sangat mencintai namja itu.

" _Soonyoung-ah, Mianhae… saranghae Kwon Soonyoung."_ Ucap Jihoon dalam hatinya dan tak lama, suara tembakan terdengar di indra pendengar Jihoon.

Jihoon tak merasakan sakit, dia cukup aneh dirinya merasa baik-baik saja, tetap tak ingin membuka matanya hingga sebuah tangan terulur dan memeluknya.

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak pergi meninggalkanku Jihoonie." Suara dari namja yang ada dalam pikirannya menyapa indra pendengarannya menggantikan suara tembakan-tembakan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Soonyoungie?!" seru Jihoon dan menatap Soonyoung yang sudah melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Jihoonie, maaf aku datang terlambat." Ucap Soonyoung mengelus lembut pipi Jihoon.

"Ani…Aniiya.." kata Jihoon dan kembali terisak. "Maafkan aku, karena aku, Hozi… dan Hoseok hyung… mereka… mereka…" Jihoon diam bibirnya tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Soonyoung menciumnya.

"Kau tidak salah sayang, aku yang menempatkanmu dalam bahaya, Hozi dan Hosek hyung mati karena aku, bukan kau." Kata Soonyoung setelah dia melepas tautan bibirnya pada bibir Jihoon. Soonyoung mencoba menelusuri setiap inchi wajah Jihoon dengan jari-jarinya, menatap Jihoon begitu lekat, hingga satu suara menyadarkan mereka jika mereka masih ada di tengah pertempuran.

"SOONYOUNG AWASS!" teriak seseorang, entah itu suara Jimin atau Taehyung, Soonyoung tak bisa berpikir lagi, jika satu atau dua tembakan yang mengenai tubuhnya itu bukan masalah besar, tapi sejak dia masuk ke dalam rumah kosong tempat dimana Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Hoseok serta Hozi di sekap dia terus-menerus mendapat luka tembakan, kali ini entah yang keberapa kalinya dia mendapat tembakan itu hingga membuat dirinya tak bisa menopang tubuhnya dan terjatuh ke lantai tepat dihadapan Jihoon, dalam sekejap Jihoon melepaskan dirinya dari semua tali dan seloptip yang mengikatnya. Jihoon berlutut, memangku tubuh Soonyoung dan meneriakkan nama Soonyoung berkali-kali, menepuk pelan wajah kekasihnya, dan memeluk Soonyoung erat.

"Soonyoungie! Kumohon bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" rengek Jihoon.

"Aku di sini Jihooonie." Ucap Soonyoung dan dengan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menatap sayu pada Jihoon, mencoba menggapai wajah Jihoon dengan lengannya yang terasa lemas.

"Kau sangat cantik kalau tak menangis Jihoonie." Gumam Soonyoung sambil mengelus pipi Jihoon.

"Aku tak akan menangis jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Isak Jihoon tertahan karena mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

"Tersenyumlah." Pinta Soonyoung, dan Jihoon menurutinya, dia mencoba sekuat tenaga memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Teruslah berwajah seperti ini, kau terlihat sangat cantik, aku menyukainya." Kata Soonyoung yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu seperti ini jika kau ada di sampingku." Kata Jihoon yang kembali berurai air mata. Soonyoung mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari mata Jihoon, dirinya tahu air mata Jihoon terlalu berharga untuk jatuh.

"Maafkan aku Jihoonie, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku terlalu takut kau meninggalkanku." Ucap Soonyoung, dirinya mulai kehilangan kesadarannya tapi dia mencoba bertahan hingga dia mengucapkan semua kalimat yang ingin di sampaikannya.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti dan aku menerimanya jadi janji padaku jangan pergi." Kata Jihoon dan mengeratkan pelukannya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Soonyoung dan memudahkan Soonyoung untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih manisnya. Darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuh Soonyoung membuat dirinya sadar jika dia tak punya banyak waktu lagi.

"Jihoonie~ Maafkan aku karena sudah berbohong padamu, berjanji padaku kalau kau akan tetap meneruskan hidupmu, tetap tersenyum seperti ini, dan tetap berbahagia. Terima kasih sudah harid dalam hidupku, merubahku menjadi lebih baik dan merasakan bagaimana perasaan kasih sayang yang sebenarnya…" Jihoon menggeleng mendengarkan kalimat yang di ucapkan Soonyoung.

"Aku… sangat… sangat… mencitamu Kwon Jihoon." Ucap Soonyoung dan setelah itu kesadarannya menghilang, gelap meliputi penglihatannya, badannya terkulai tak berdaya dalam pangkuan dan pelukan Jihoon.

"andwe… andwe… ANDWEEE! KWON SOONYOUNG!" teriak Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Just kidding :v

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

 **NANTIKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA! NEXT LAST CHAPTER!**

MIANHAE READERS! T.T (Ikutan nangis)

 _Aku tak menyangka ini terjadi :"""v aku baru saja membunuh Hoseok! Hozi! Dan… :"""V_

 _Aku yakin ceritanya jadi sedikit membingungkan :''v bahkan kekerasannya tak terlalu membuat merinding :''v aku tak bisa membuatnya! Aku benar-benar payah jika membuat gendre ini :''v aku bahkan bingung kenapa aku membuatnya dulu :'''v_

 _Maaf banyak typo di sana-sini, aku tak kuat dan tak berani tuk membaca ulang :""v dan terlalu banyak kata maaf di Chapter ini :"_

 _Maafkan aku, secepatnya dalam waktu singkat/? semoga saja aku bisa menulis chapter terakhirnya, aku harap kalian membacanya, aku tahu kalian akan kecewa setelah membaca chapter ini dan tak ingin membaca karyaku lagi :''v tapi beginilah ceritanya, ini sudah tersusun seperti ini :''' kumohon sekali lagi maafkan aku :""v_

 _Aku mencintai kalian~~~ Gomawo dan Mianhae! :""v ah iya kalian bisa protest di akun twitter aku_ _ **Ayaerma16**_ _, silahkan mention/pm aku dan aku pasti bakalan bales :""v_

 _ **Don't forget Reveiwnya~ tap Follow and Fav this Story .**_

22 April 2016 – Yayaerma1


	8. Chapter 8

.

 **THANKS TO :** **KittyJihoon** **,** **Rsty764** **,** **Calum'sNoona** **,** **Naegawoozi** **,** **Firda473** **,** **HyunShine** **,** **mongyu0604** **,** **aqizakura** **,** **adore96** **,** **Sonewbamin** **,** **clarahyun** **,** **BumBumJin** **,** **newtrie12** **,** **Uhee,** **A Y P,** **siscaMinstalove** **.** Makasih udah review di chapter sebelumnya .

Makasih juga buat yang udah mau Follow dan Like FF ini #Terharu :""v Maaf gk bisa nulis atu-atu namanya :"v sekali lagi terima kasih atas 56 harinya bersamaku~~ :*

sebelum masuk dalam cerita aku ingin bertanya dulu **Apa kalian akan suka kalau aku membuat ff GS? Maksudku mereka yeoja tapi mereka menyamar menjadi namja, klise kan? tapi aku suka dan ingin mencobanya~~ apa kalian akan menyukainya nanti kalau aku membuat cerita seperti itu? FF ini masih dengan cast Seventeen dan OTPnya, Aku sangat menunggu tanggapan kalian.~~**

.

 **.**

.

My World

 _Yayaerma1_

Cast :  
\- Lee _to be_ Kwon Jihoon  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Others Seventeen Member  
\- Others boygroup

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, Family, Life, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

RATE : **M (for Blood scene and gore and sedikit uhuk/?) NO LIME**

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul, BoyLovers, **YAOI!** OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! **TYPO** bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang **COPAS** dan **PLAGIAT** dalam bentuk apapun! Bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

WARNING AGAIN : **CERITA INI DAPAT MEMBUAT ORANG BAPER BERHATI-HATILAH! SERTA CERITA INI DAPAT MEMBUAT ANDA MENGAMUK-NGAMUK.**

P.S : Jimin, Taehyung di sini satu angkatan sama SoonHoonWon, dan Jungkook satu angkatan sama GyuKwanSeok. Hansol, Minghao dan Chan tidak satu sekolah dengan yang lain.

P.S (2) : Jungkook itu adiknya Wonwoo, meski begitu Jungkook tinggal bersama Taehyung.

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

22 April 2016 – Yayaerma1

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

 _Terimakasih buat para pembaca yang mau review di chapter sebelumnya . kalian bikin aku semangat buat nyelesein chapter ini dalam waktu singkat, aku harap kalian gak akan kecewa sama akhir cerita ini karena akhir cerita ini sudah aku putuskan bahkan sebelum aku menulisnya. Aku berharap kalian menikmati cerita ini Terima Kasih dan Maafkan aku._

.

.

Yayaerma1

.

.

 **BGM (Silahkan pilih sendiri)**

 **1\. Super Junior – Your Eyes**

 **2\. Super Junior – Island**

 **3\. Super Junior – Someday**

 **4\. Super Junior D &E – Still U**

.

.

"Aku… sangat… sangat… mencitamu Kwon Jihoon." Ucap Soonyoung dan setelah itu kesadarannya menghilang, gelap meliputi penglihatannya, badannya terkulai tak berdaya dalam pangkuan dan pelukan Jihoon.

"andwe… andwe… ANDWEEE! KWON SOONYOUNG!" teriak Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

 **-1 jam sebelumnya-**

 **.**

"Soonyoung ada panggilan dari Seungkwan." Panggil Jimin. Soonyoung yang sedari tadi cemas karena sudah 20 menit berlalu setelah Hoseok menelponnya dan Hoseok masih belum mengubunginya, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jimin, Soonyoung segera mengambil telpon yang diberikan Jimin.

"Nde Seungkwan-ah ada apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

" _Soonyoungie, ini eomma, Wonwoo dan Jihoon dalam bahaya, segeralah kembali."_ Terdengar suara Jeonghan dari sebrang sana. _"Jihoon dan Wonwoo, serta Hoseok hyung belum kembali selama 20 menit aku khawatir mereka disekap, Seungkwan melihat ada seseorang di balik pohon di samping rumah yang berdekatan dengan rumah kosong di sebelah, orang itu mengawasinya di dapur."_ Kata Jeonghan membuat Soonyoung segera mengambil tindakan, dia memberitahu Jeonghan untuk tidak keluar dari ruangan khusus di bawah tanah di Seventeen House, yah tanpa diberitahupun Soonyoung sudah tahu di mana Jeonghan, suara yang sulit terdengar meyakinkannya.

Dalam waktu singkat Soonyoung mengatur strategi, tapi dalam keadaan genting dirinya lah yang akan maju, dia memberitahu semua anggota untuk focus pada tempat masing-masing, dia hanya membawa beberapa orang yang sangat mahir bertarung dalam jarak dekat tidak seperti Jisoo, Minghao, Vernon dan Chan yang notabenenya mahir dalam pertarungan jarak jauh akan ditempatkannya di sekitar rumah, menggunakan sniper kesukaan mereka pasti akan membuat mereka senang kali ini, kecuali Vernon yang sangat mahir dalam menghack computer. Soonyoung, Jimin, Taehyung, Mingyu, dan Namjoon yang akan masuk ke dalam rumah kosong itu, dia sudah meminta Vernon mencari Jihoon di dalam rumah itu, beruntung jika masih ada cctv jalan yang dapat mengarah dan melihat ke dalam rumah itu meski tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam, karena terhalang dinding, mereka tahu Jihoon ada di sana. Seokjin, Seungcheol, dan beberapa anggota lainnya akan masuk ke rumah Seventeen dan membatu menyelamatkan Jungkook, Jeonghan, dan Seungkwan. Seokjin itu satu tipe dengan Jeonghan sangat mahir dalam jarak jauh, berbanding terbalik dengan kekasih mereka yang mahir dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

Soonyoung dan yang lainnya sampai di depan rumah Seventeen dalam waktu 10 menit, dengan gerakan cepat mereka menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

"Soonyoung-ah, sepertinya Wonwoo baru bangun dari pingsannya." Kata Jimin menginformasikan apa yang dilihatnya, yah Soonyoung&Mingyu, Jimin, Taehyung, serta Namjoon memilih untuk berpencar dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu dari berbagai arah.

"Dalam 5 men-" sebelum Soonyoung selesai memberikan perintah terdengar suara tembakan yang diikuti teriakan Wonwoo dan Jihoon, setelah sebelumnya saat dia baru sampai di sini dia mendengar suara teriakan Jihoon yang meneriakkan nama Hozi, anak mereka.

"Kita masuk sekarang!" perintah Soonyoung saat dia mendengar teriakan Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang meneriakkan nama Hoseok. Kemungkinan terburuk, yang membuatnya sangat marah sekarang, serta kegelisahan yang terus bertengger di hatinya sebelum dirinya dapat memeluk Jihoon- _nya_ yang sekarang mungkin dalam bahaya.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang masuk dari jalan depan langsung di hadapkan dengan banyak musuh, yah Soonyoung dan Mingyu sudah tahu akan hal ini, mereka menerobos masuk meski mendapat beberapa luka tembakan, tidak seperti pistol yang di pakai oleh ketua kelompok ini pistol yang di pakai anak buahnya di lengkapi perendam suara yang membuat suara-suara tembakan itu tak terdengar.

Saat ada di depan ruangan di mana Jihoon dan Wonwoo di sekap, yah mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang masih bernafas, Soonyoung yang mengingat mereka sudah membunuh salah satu hyung kesayangannya serta _anaknya_ memancarkan aura kemarahan yang melekat, Mingyu sadar akan hal itu dan menepuk bahu sang hyung, memberitahukan dengan tatapan jika Soonyoung perlu focus untuk menyelamatkan Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang bersender pada pintu dapat mendengar apa yang sedang orang-orang dibicarakan di dalam sana.

"Akhirnya brengsek itu mati juga, dan selanjutnya adalah kalian berdua, aku tak sabar menunggu ekspresi si Kwon brengsek itu saat melihat orang yang sangat di sayanginya terkapar penuh darah di hadapannya." Terdengar suara perempuan yang dikenali Soonyoung dan Mingyu.

" _Park Jaehee."_ Batin Soonyoung.

"Andwee! Kumohon jangan bunuh Jihoon." Terdengar suara Wonwoo kemudian.

"Apa aku harus membunuhmu lebih dulu?" Tanya Jaehee

"Tidak! Jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja aku jangan Wonwoo." Kata Jihoon kemudian.

"Tidak! Bunuh aku saja." Kata Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja aku, bukan yang lain." Kata Jihoon lagi.

"Kau dengar sendiri? Namja manis ini yang mengajukan dirinya untuk dibunuh lebih dulu, dan aku lebih suka menghabisinya sekarang daripada nanti." Kata Jaehee.

Soonyoung melebarkan matanya, tak ada waktu lagi untuk mereka, dan beruntung saat Soonyoung dan Mingyu menerobos masuk pada saat itu juga Taehyung, Namjoon dan Jimin menerobos masuk dari pintu yang berbeda.

Dalam sekejap mata mereka dapat melumpuhkan semua musuh itu, Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo disekap dengan semua memar yang ada pada tubuhnya merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah datang terlambat, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata merah dan basah karena menangis, sekarang hatinya sudah sedikit lega meski masih ada rasa sakit di dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Mingyu membantu Wonwoo melepaskan tali yang mengikat dirinya. Tanpa bicara Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu setelah semua ikatan terlepas dari tubuhnya, Wonwoo menangis lagi dan Mingyu mencoba menenangkannya dan bilang padanya jika semua yang terjadi bukanlah salahnya.

.

Yayaerma

.

Di sisi lain, Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang juga sedang melepas rindu dan rasa gelisah diantara keduanya sama-sama saling meminta maaf, hingga sebuahteriakan yang diikuti dengan suara tembakan terdengar sekali lagi.

Jihoon membelalakkan matanya, di depannya sang kekasih yang baru saja memeluk dan menciumnya terbaring tak berdaya karena tembakan barusan. Dengan cepan Jihoon melepaskan semua ikatan serta seloptip yang melekat di tubuhnya, membawa Soonyoung dalam pangkuannya, terus menerus meneriakkan nama Soonyoung dan menyuruhnya untuk bangun dan tidak meninggalkannya, hanya sebentar Soonyoung sadar namun kembali terkulai tak berdaya, serta teriakan Jihoon yang semakin kencang, dia kembali menangis meraung-raung, meneriakkan nama sang kekasih tanpa henti hingga Seungcheol datang dan dengan gesit membopong Soonyoung dan memerintah Jeonghan yang datang bersamanya untuk membantu Jihoon berjalan mengikutinya.

Jun datang, dia bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Soonyoung.

"Jaehee, dia memiliki pistol kecil di tangannya, aku lupa kalau dia sangat mahir dalam menembak, bahkan meski dirinya tak melihat mangsanya." Jawab Jimin.

"Maafkan aku, aku melonggarkan penjagaanku." Kata Taehyung.

"Tak apa, semua orang bisa membuat kesalahan, sekarang lebih baik kita bawa jasad Hoseok hyung serta Hozi." Kata Namjoon. Semua orang langsung berwajah muram, apalagi Jimin dan Taehyung yang memang sangat dekat dengan Hoseok.

"Hyung, kau sudah berkerja sangat keras, terima kasih, istirahatlah yang tenang hyung." Ucap Mingyu yang berada lebih dekat dengan Hoseok, Wonwoo sudah tenang, sekarang dia perlu mengobati lukanya lalu menemani Jihoon, dia sangat yakin Soonyoung sedang dibawa Seungcheol ke ruang operasi bersama Dokter Lee Donghae yang juga sudah dihubungi sebelumnya.

"Hyung, maaf kami datang terlambat." Kata Jimin menggenggam tangan Hoseok.

"Hyung, kami pasti akan merindukan kekonyolanmu." Kata Taehyung.

Seokjin sampai beberapa saat kemudian, dirinya terduduk lemas melihat Hoseok yang berlumur darah serta sudah tak bernyawa.

"Hoseok-ah.." kata Seokjin berucap, air mata mulai mengalir turun, rasa tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya menatap semua orang di sana, satu persatu ditatapnya bertanya dengan tatapan, berharap apa yang terjadi hanya sebuah kebohongan.

"Maafkan aku hyung, ini salahku." Ucap Wonwoo menunduk.

"Ini takdirnya, dia yang memilih jalan ini Seokjin-" ucapan Namjoon terpotong dengan ucapan marah dari Seokjin.

"Kau tau apa?! Dia, dia satu-satunya orang dari keluargaku! Aku tak lagi punya keluarga jika dia mati!" teriak Seokjin, menangis lagi, mendekati adik sepupunya yang terlantar bersamanya sejak kecil.

Namjoon memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya dengan berkata jika Hoseok sudah bahagia di sana, dia jadi tak perlu merasakan sakit atau penderitaan di dunia ini lagi.

"Mingyu-ya, kau bisa pergi duluan." Kata Namjoon.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Kau perlu mengobati Wonwoo, dan Jihoon pasti perlu Wonwoo di sampingnya." Ucap Jimin.

"Baik hyung." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya, dia dan Wonwoo punya pikiran yang sama, sama-sama merasa khawatir di sana-sini, semua orang yang mereka sayangi sedang dalam suasana tak baik. Membopong Wonwoo dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan di rumah sesegera mungkin pasti akan memperkecil rasa khawatir dan sedih ini.

Wonwoo selesai diobati dan segera ke tempat Jihoon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya diobati, Seventeen house punya ruangan kesehatan hingga ruang operasi, yah sebagai mafia yang kemungkinan besar terluka sangat besar membuat mereka membangun tempat ini, saat sampai di tempat di mana Jihoon berada, di tempat itu Wonwoo melihat sudah ada Seungkwan, Yoongi, dan Jeonghan di sana.

"Jihoonie." Panggil Wonwoo, Jihoon menoleh, wajahnya sembab, sudah berkali-kali dirinya menangis.

"Wonwoo-ya." Sahut Jihoon.

"Tenanglah, Soonyoung pasti baik-baik saja." Kata Wonwoo dan memeluk Jihoon.

"Gara-gara aku semuanya jadi begini, seharusnya aku tak perlu tinggal di rumah ini jadi semua ini tak akan terjadi." Ucap Jihoon, dia menangis lagi, terus menyalahkan dirinya tanpa lelah membuat yang ada di sekitarnya menatap sedih.

"Jihoonie, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ini semua bukan salahmu." Kata Jeonghan dan menepuk punggung Jihoon pelan.

"Jeonghan benar, Jihoonie, kau bukan pembawa masalah, kau pembawa kebahagiaan Soonyoung." Kata Yoongi.

"Hyung, jika hyung tidak ada mungkin Soonyoung hyung tak pernah sebahagia saat bersama hyung dalam hidupnya." Ucap Seungkwan.

"Kau tahu Jihoonie? Soonyoung selalu bilang pada semua orang jika dirinya sangat bahagia saat ada kau atau sedang bersamamu." Ucap Wonwoo yang mengelus pelan kepala Jihoon.

"Tapi… karena melindungiku Soonyoung…" Ucap Jihoon, dia masih menangis.

"Ssstt, dia sangat kuat dan karena itulah dia perlu melindungi miliknya." Kata Yoongi, tersenyum lembut.

"Berhenti menangis dan percayalah Soonyoung pasti selamat, ada Dokter Lee di sana." Kata Wonwoo.

"Dokter Lee?" ucap Jihoon, dia tiba-tiba berhenti mengis setelah mendengar marga dari Dokter yang mengobati Soonyoung.

"Iya, Dokter terhebat di Negara ini, Dokter Lee Donghae." Jelas Jeonghan penuh senyum hangat.

"Mwo?!" Jihoon berteriak kaget, dia tak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Ada apa Jihoonie? Kau mengenal Dokter Lee?" tanya Yoongi.

Sebelum Jihoon menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi seseorang keluar dari ruang operasi, seseorang dengan baju hijau lengkap dengan masker dan penutup kepala.

"Soonyoung, dia akan baik-baik saja, kami perlu mengoperasinya selama 3 jam lagi, ada banyak peluru di punggungnya, beruntung semua peluru itu tak terlalu dalam serta tak mengenai organ vitalnya dan bisa di keluarkan dengan mudah, dia hanya perlu beberapa kantung darah lagi, semua kantung darah yang tersedia hampir habis, dan-" ucapan Dokter Lee terhenti saat dirinya menatap Jihoon, sedari tadi dia hanya menatap Jeonghan, itu lebih mudah karena biasanya juga hanya Jeonghan yang ke tempat ini.

"Dokter Lee?" ucap Jeonghan merasa Dokter Lee melamun.

"Jihoon?" panggil Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Eoh?" semua orang di sana terkejut, tak ada yang mengenal Jihoon di luar sana kecuali teman sekolahnya, dia lebih dikenal dengan nama Woozi karena sudah banyak membuat lagu dan memproduseri berbagai lagu yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Donghae hyung, Annyeonghaseo." Sapa Jihoon dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau… jadi kau selama ini di sini? Pantas saja aku tak bisa menemukanmu." Ucap Donghae, dia langsung memeluk Jihoon.

"Dokter Lee anda mengenal Jihoon?" tanya Jeonghan saat Donghae sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dia adik sepupuku, aku tahu keluarganya membuangnya saat aku masih berada di Swiss, tapi saat aku kembali aku tak bisa menemukannya." Ucap Donghae.

"Kami pikir anda adalah kakak kandungnya." Ucap Wonwoo mengutarakan pikiran semua orang tadi.

"Aku memang hanya kakak sepupunya, tapi dia sudah seperti adik kandungku, dia lebih berbakat dari kakaknya itu." Kata Donghae dan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Jihoon. "Kau jadi sangat pendiam Jihoon-ah." Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman menenangkan.

"Aku hanya terkejut hyung." Ucap Jihoon, dia tersenyum, meski hanya senyum tipis.

Donghae semakin melebarkan senyumnya, dia mulai berpikir sebentar "Kau menunggu Soonyoung?" tanya Donghae, membuat Jihoon sedikit malu, lalu dengan cepat dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tenanglah dia baik-baik saja, dia orang yang kuat, sudah berkali-kali dia dalam bahaya tapi tak ada bahaya yang bisa membunuhnya." Kata Donghae membuat Jihoon tenang. "Yah kecuali kalau itu bahaya cintamu, mungkin dia akan mati dengan mudahnya Jihoon-ah." Canda Donghae membuat Jihoon tersenyum kecut.

"Berhenti menggodaku hyung, cepat selamatkan Soonyoung atau aku akan melemparmu ke kandang macan." Ancam Jihoon dan Donghae segera mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Okay, aku akan segera membawanya ke hadapanmu, jadi duduklah dengan tenang, jangan menangis lagi, kau terlihat jelek." Kata Donghae, dan sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu ruangan yang menghubungkan ke ruang operasi dia baru ingat kalau tadi dia belum menyelesaikan apa yang perlu disampaikannya.

"Jeonghan-ah, cari kantung darah untuk Soonyoung, secepatnya!" kata Donghae lalu kembali ke ruang operasi.

Jeonghan mengangguk dan segera menelpon seseorang untuk membawakan beberapa kantung darah, Wonwoo mengintrogasi Jihoon, dia bertanya apa benar Jihoon dekat dengan Donghae.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, dia anak dari kakak ayahku, karena dia aku selalu ingin bermain alat music, dia juga pandai dalam berbagai hal kecuali barang elektronik, dia sedikit ceroboh tapi sangat pintar mengelolah keuangan." Kata Jihoon.

"Kau selalu berbagi cerita dengannya?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Ya, tapi sejak aku di tahan polisi dan aku ingat dia ada di Swiss saat itu, aku jadi tak tahu bagaimana menghubunginya." Kata Jihoon, "dan saat sampai di sini aku lupa dengannya karena aku hanya terfokus pada Soonyoung." Lanjut Jihoon.

"Astaga! Seharusnya kau memberitahukan ini lebih cepat hyung!" kata Seungkwan.

"Aku tak tahu kalian mengenalnya dengan sangat dekat, lagi pula sudah kubilang aku lupa dengannya." Kata Jihoon.

Mereka terus berbincang selama menunggu Soonyoung selesai operasi, sesekali Yoongi akan pergi ke atas (mereka ada di dalam ruang bawah tanah.) untuk mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman, sudah sekitar 4 jam berlalu tapi Soonyoung masih berada dalam ruangan operasi.

"Sepertinya operasinya berjalan lebih lama." Ucap Jeonghan terdengar khawatir.

"Peluru terakhir mungkin lebih susah dikeluarkan karena ukurannya yang sangat kecil." Kata Wonwoo yang juga khawatir.

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Jihoon, dia tak menangis lagi, karena dia percaya Soonyoung kuat dan bisa melewati ini semua.

Lampu ruang operasi mati dan Donghae keluar bersama beberapa orang lainnya, ada beberapa orang lagi yang Jihoon kenal di sana, kekasih kakaknya yang juga bekerja sebagai dokter, beberapa asisten yang juga teman sekantor kakaknya itu.

"Jihoon!" seru Hyukjae.

"Annyeong hyung." Sapa Jihoon. "Apa Soonyoung baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Jihoon.

"Dia masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri tapi dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, kenapa kau menanyakannya Jihoon-ah? Dan lagi kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Donghee atau sering dikenal Shindong.

"Hyung, dia orang yang digosipkan bisa menaklukan Kwon Soonyoung itu." Ucap Donghae.

"Mwo?! Jihoon-ah jangan bilang kau benar-benar berkencan dengan Soonyoung?" kata Hyukjae tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia kekasihku hyung?" tanya Jihoon cemberut.

"Kau terlalu manis untuknya." Tambah Hyukjae dan mendapat jitakan dari Donghae.

"Soonyoung akan segera dipindahkan ke kamarnya, jadi kau bisa nyaman menjaganya, mungkin besok dia sudah bangun, kau juga perlu istirahat Jihoon-ah." Kata Donghae, Jihoon merindukannya, sosok kakak yang selalu membuatnya bisa menjalani hidup dalam lingkup keluarganya dulu, dia lupa kalau di keluarganya masih ada sosok baik seperti Donghae, yah mungkin lebih baik bertemu dengannya sekarang karena Jihoon sudah sangat bahagia sekarang, dengan tersenyum dia memeluk Donghae mengatakan jika dia merindukan Donghae, sudah 2 tahun lamanya mereka tak bertemu dan Donghae sama sekali tak berubah padanya, selalu bersikap lembut dan perhatian padanya.

"Kau benar, ini sudah sangat malam, kita juga harus pulang Donghae-ya." Kata Hyukjae.

"Kami akan mengunjungimu nanti Jihoon-ah, telpon aku jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa memintanya pada Jeonghan atau Seungcheol, atau Soonyoung nanti." Kata Donghae, lalu berpamitan pulang, memeluk Jihoon sekali lagi dan pulang bersama Hyukjae dan Shindong.

Jihoon bahagia, meski dia masih merasa bersalah atas kematian Hoseok, gara-gara dirinya terlalu ceroboh saat bermain bersama Hozi, Hoseok dan Hozi mati.

"Hoseok dan Hozi mati bukan salahmu, itu takdir mereka." Bisik Wonwoo yang mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Jihoon.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah." Ungkap Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah." Sapa Jimin yang datang bersama Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Berhentilah membuat wajah seperti itu." Kata Taehyung, Jungkook yang berada di sebelahnya mengangguk.

"Hoseok, orang itu benar-benar ceroboh, jadi kematiannya bukan karena dirimu, dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya lagi pula anak itu sepertinya lebih baik berada di sana daripada di dunia ini." Ungkap Seokjin, meski terlihat mata sembabnya karena menangisi Hoseok tadi tapi wajahnya dan hatinya lebih lega sekarang, yah Hoseok lebih bahagia di sana dari pada di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Oh iya Jihoon-ah, kami sudah membersihkan darah yang ada di tubuh Hozi, kalau kau mau, kau bisa menguburnya." Kata Jungkook.

"Aku akan menguburnya besok, saat Soonyoung sudah bangun." Kata Jihoon mencoba tersenyum. "Uri Aegy, dia juga pasti sudah bahagia di sana, Hoseok hyung juga pasti bersamanya, menjaganya dengan sangat baik." Kata Jihoon, dan yang lain mengangguk pelan, mereka tahu bagaimana kalutnya hati Jihoon sekarang, bagaimana terkejutnya dirinya dengan apa yang terjadi dihari itu, terlalu tiba-tiba, semua hal indah itu langsung tergantikan dengan suasana suram, menakutkan dan menyakitkan.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang, kalian ingin istirahat di sini? Kami masih punya lebih banyak kamar karena baru-baru ini Soonyoung membangun bangunan lagi." Tawar Jeonghan.

"3 kamar mungkin cukup." Ungkap Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Aku akan sekamar dengan Jungkook malam ini." Ucap Yoongi.

"Ugh Hyung~~~." Jimin tiba-tiba protest. "Aku ingin sekamar denganmu, biar saja Jungkook dengan Taehyung." Kata Jimin berakhir dengan mendapat jitakkan dari Wonwoo.

"Jungkook akan sekamar denganku." Kata Wonwoo.

"Kau tak sekamar dengan Mingyu?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak, dia dan aku punya kamar masing-masing, ingat?" kata Wonwoo kesal.

"Yah aku tak masalah Jungkook sekamar denganmu atau Taehyung, yang penting Yoongi- _ku_ harus bersamaku malam ini." Kata Jimin memeluk Yoongi posesif.

"Oh ayolah Jimin, aku-"

"Sssttt Sayang, aku tak terima penolakanmu." Kata Jimin memutus kalimat yang ingin diutarakan Yoongi dengan menutup bibir Yoongi dengan jarinya.

"Yasudah terserah padamu Park!" kata Yoongi dan menapik tangan Jimin, yang hanya dibalas cengiran khas Jimin.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang." Kata Jeonghan mengajak semua orang untuk beristirahat karena hari sudah sangat larut.

"Aku akan ke kamar setelah mengantar Jihoon, kau bisa ke kamarku lebih dulu Kookie-ya." Kata Wonwoo dan Jungkook mengangguk.

.

Yayaerma1

.

"Kau yakin bisa menjaganya sendirian?" tanya Wonwoo lagi, yah sedari tadi Wonwoo menanyakan itu padanya.

"Aku yakin Jeon, berhentilah bertanya, sekarang kau istirahat karena aku juga akan istirahat."

"Yakin kau akan istirahat dan tak terjaga semalaman?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir.

"Aku usahakan, dan berhentilah bertanya, itu membuatku kesal." Kata Jihoon.

"Okay maafkan aku, aku hanya khawatir padamu, beberapa jam yang lalu kau menangis begitu keras, karena itu aku takut kau… melakukan… sesuatu… dan…"

"Aku tak akan mati, aku sudah berjanji pada Soonyoung, aku tak akan meninggalkannya." Kata Jihoon dan segera menyuruh Wonwoo untuk pergi dengan alasan Jungkook pasti lebih butuh bahu Wonwoo dari padanya dirinya.

"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang, tapi usahakan untuk tidur malam ini, aku tau kau… sejak semalam…"

"Diamlah dan segera pergi dari sini atau kau kuseret sampai ke kamarmu." Ancam Jihoon, ancaman dan bentakan Jihoon yang seperti biasanya, ini membuat Wonwoo sedikit lebih lega karena Jihoon sudah seperti semula, dirinya yang seperti biasanya.

"Jaljayo Jihoonie, jaga Kwon Soonyoung, dan jangan lupa tidur, kau bisa menjaganya dengan memeluknya, tapi ingat jangan terlalu kencang, dia baru selesai operasi." Kata Wonwoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlalu sebelum Jihoon melemparnya ke luar rumah.

Jihoon masuk ke kamar yang beberapa bulan ini –uhuk/?- dia tempati. Dia melihat Soonyoung yang terlelap, dengan gerakan pelan dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, ada begitu banyak alat di sekitar Soonyoung, bahkan Infus dan kantung darah.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan sebelum bertemu denganku, tapi saat kau bersama denganku, aku tahu kau bukan orang yang jahat, Soonyoung-ah." Kata Jihoon mengusap lembut helaian rambut di dahi Soonyoung.

"Kau memang ceroboh, konyol, menyebalkan, dan terkadang sangat mengesalkan." Kata Jihoon sambil menatap wajah Soonyoung yang terpahat sempurnah."Tapi aku mencintaimu… Kau… adalah kebahagiaanku." Lanjutnya, usapannya sudah beralih pada pipi Soonyoung, sudah cukup lama mereka bersama, sudah cukup sering Jihoon melihat wajah yang sedang tertidur di depannya ini, bulir air mata kembali turun dari mata Jihoon, dia menangis lagi, dia menelungkupkan kepalanya, menangis di atas dada bidang Soonyoung sambil mengucapkan banyak maaf, pada Soonyoung, Hoseok dan Hozi, serta pada semua orang di sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba…

Sebuah tangan terangkat mengusap kepala Jihoon, membuat Jihoon tertegun, dia mengangkat kepalanya, mata sembabnya langsung bertemu dengan mata Soonyoung yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Soonyoung!" Seru Jihoon cukup keras, bersyukur kamar mereka –uhuk- termasuk kamar yang kedap suara. "Kau bangun? Apa aku membangunkanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau yakin ini kau? Kau-"

"Sssstttt" Jari Soonyoung mengantup bibir Jihoon. "Tenanglah, ini aku, benar-benar Kwon Soonyoung kekasih tampanmu, aku bukan hantu karena aku belum mati." Kata Soonyoung dengan penuh percaya diri.

Jihoon tersenyum kecut, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca, dia memeluk Soonyoung tiba-tiba membuat Soonyoung mengaduh.

"Pelan-pelan sayang, apa kau lupa aku sedang jadi pasien sekarang?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja ketika dengan bangganya bilang kalau kau tampan." Kata Jihoon.

"Aku memang tampan, buktinya kau selalu memandangi wajahku saat aku tidur." Ungkap Soonyoung seketika membuat Jihoon malu dan memukul dadanya.

"Pabo! Pabo!" umpat Jihoon membuat Soonyoung terus-menerus mengaduh.

"Jihoonie appooo~." Kata Soonyoung mencoba menghentikan Jihoon dengan satu tangannya yang dapat bergerak bebas.

"itu balasan untukmu karena membuatku takut kalau kau mungkin saja mati!" Kata Jihoon dengan suara serak karena terlalu sering menangis dan berteriak.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya merasa lebih baik aku menyelamatkanmu dalam keadaan selamat meski aku mati dari pada menyelamatkanmu dalam keadaan yang tak kuinginkan." Kata Soonyoung dan mengusap lembut pipi Jihoon.

"Kau bisa menyelamatkanku tapi bukan seperti kemarin caranya! Kau membuatku berjanji padamu untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudahnya meninggalkanku?!" kata Jihoon dia menangis lagi.

"Maafkan aku, tenanglah sayang, aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu." Kata Soonyoung menyeka air mata Jihoon yang mengalir ke pipi mulusnya.

"Janji? Kalau kau sampai meninggalkanku dan tak kembali lagi aku akan mencincangmu." Ancam Jihoon masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Aku janji sayang, dan kau, kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku dan bersama dengan orang lain, lihat saja apa yang aku lakukan dengannya." Kata Soonyoung menyuruh Jihoon untuk ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Sebelum kau melakukannya mungkin aku akan menendangnya dulu, lagi pula aku tak tertarik dengan yang lain." Kata Jihoon yang ikut berbaring di samping Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terkekeh geli, bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya ini begitu manis saat mengatakan itu, bibir mungilnya itu juga terlihat sangat manis.

"Jihoonie." Panggil Soonyoung.

"ya?" mata Jihoon langsung menatap mata Soonyoung yang –uhuk- sedikit berkilat.

"Kau masih sakit dan kita sudah melakukannya kemarin Soonyoung-ah!" kata Jihoon cemberut.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu sayang." Suara Soonyoung yang berubah serak membuat Jihoon merona merah.

"Kau menyebalkan Soonyoungie." Jihoon membalas dengan suara manjanya, dan Soonyoung mengerti dia berhasil.

"Berjanjilah hanya satu ronde." Kata Jihoon.

"Aku tak janji karena juga biasanya kau yang-" Jihoon menutup mulut Soonyoung dengan ciumannya, Soonyoung tersenyum dalam ciuman itu dan mulai membalas ciuman yang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan dari Jihoon, yang lama-kelamaan membuat malam yang sudah bisa dibilang pagi itu terasa akan sangat panjang untuk kedua orang yang tengah memadu kasih itu.

.

 **-3 Tahun Kemudian-**

 **.**

Mungkin sudah 3 tahun terlewati setelah tragedy besar itu, Jihoon yang sedang menikmati semilir angin musim semi sambil menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran membuatnya ingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu yang merenggut sesuatu yang paling dia sayangi sekali lagi setelah apa yang dulu pernah terjadi padanya. Kenangan pahit yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum kecut seperti sekarang.

Di sisi lain, di dekat kursi panjang yang tengah di duduki Jihoon, seorang namja tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan pilu, Kwon Soonyoung, namja itu hanya memperhatikan Jihoon- _nya_ yang tengah menimati suasana musim semi hari itu.

" _Jika saja dulu aku memberitahumu lebih awal mungkin hal itu tak akan terjadi Jihoonie, dan mungkin kita akan merasa sangat bahagia sekarang."_ Batin Soonyoung yang masih memperhatikan Jihoon dari jauh.

Dengan langkah pelan dia mendekati Jihoon, lalu memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang, membuat Jihoon terkejut.

"Berhentilah mengejutkanku Kwon!" kesal Jihoon.

"Berhentilah memasang senyum seperti tadi, itu tak cocok untukmu." Kata Soonyoung.

"Memangnya aku memasang senyum seperti apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Seperti dunia sudah hancur." Kata Soonyoung. "Aku tahu kau masih merasa bersalah soal kejadian 3 tahun lalu kan?" Soonyoung menebak dengan benar apa yang dipikirkan Jihoon.

"Kau juga kan?" kata Jihoon dan Soonyoung tersenyum dengan tanggapan Jihoon.

"Mungkin kita memang sangat merindukan mereka." Kata Soonyoung.

"Aku memang sangat merindukan mereka, aku ingin meminta maaf pada mereka." Kata Jihoon.

"Mereka pasti memaafkan kita." Kata Soonyoung.

"Kurasa, tapi Soonyoung-ah, apa kau tidak terpikir ingin punya… Hozi yang lain lagi?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku ingin menikmati saat berdua denganmu dulu, ingat? Ita tak punya banyak waktu berdua dulu." Kata Soonyoung.

"Ini sudah 3 tahun dan aku kesepian~ aku ingin anak kucing kali ini, Yoongi hyung dan Jimin punya satu dan aku ingin membuat mereka berkencan jika sudah besar nanti." Kata Jihoon.

"Aigoo~~ uri Jihoonie~ sejak kapan kau jadi semanis ini?" tanya Soonyoung dan mencubit pipi tembem Jihoon.

"Sejak aku jadi milikmu?" Kata Jihoon.

"Yah kau milikku Jihoon-ah dan aku milikmu, kau duniaku dan aku duniamu." Kata Soonyoung.

"Kau kebahagiaanku dan aku kebahagiaanmu. Aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Jihoon.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Balas Soonyoung, dan mereka menyatukan bibir mereka, saling mengcap rasa, berbagi perasaan yang ada dalam hati dengan sebuah ciuman. Menghilangkan kenangan buruk 3 tahun lalu, yang merenggut kesayangan mereka, yang membuat air mata terjatuh, membuat hampir semua orang berkabung karena kejadian itu.

Dunia yang kita lihat memang berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat orang lain, mungkin di luar sana ada seseorang yang sangat tak beruntung tapi tahu kah kalian? Terkadang dia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung dengan ketidak beruntungannya, dia akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat beruntung, bahkan mungkin lebih beruntung dibandingkan kita, dan saat ketidak beruntungan itu datang menghapiri dunia kita, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tetap menjalani hidupmu dalam duniamu, jangan mengambil sesuatu dari dunia orang lain karena itu hanya akan mendatangkan lebih banyak ketidak beruntungan padamu, kita semua hidup di putaran roda jadi kadang ita berada di atas dan kadang kita berada di bawah, namun yang bisa kita lakukan selalu ingat pada sang pencipta, berdoa, bersyukur, dan berjuang akan dunia kita masing-masing.

.

.

.

=HAPPY END=

.

.

.

Bagaimana sedikit ambigu kan akhirnya? Aku tahu :v tapi apa kalian senang? Aku tak jadi membunuh Soonyoung? Awalnya dalam catatanku sebenarnya tak ada yang mati hanya saja akan terasa aneh jika tak ada yang berkorban, terima kasih pada Hozi dan Hoseok oppa :""v dan sejak awal yeah! Aku menulis skenario itu, sengaja membuat akhir begitu di chapter sebelumnya kkk~ maafkan kejahilanku, itu benar-benar menyenangkan dan sekarang aku tak akan begitu lagi, yah mungkin akan sedikit jahil kurasa tak masalah :v maafkan aku sekali lagi, aku sudah membaca semua review kalian terima kasih~ aku menyukai reaksinya~~ . dan entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang dari chapter ini, entahlah, aku hanya sekali membaca ulang chapter ini, tak seperti chapter sebelumnya yang sama sekali tak kubaca ulang. Oh iya perlu kalian tahu aku sangat tidak suka sad ending karena itu aku selalu membuat Happy Ending :v maafkan aku membuat kalian berpikir kalau ini akan jadi Sad Ending, kkkk~ aku memang orang yang jahil dan sahabatku tahu itu, kadang dia kesal karena aku selalu menjahilinya tapi dia tak pernah marah, kami tak pernah bertengkar, aneh? Mungkin, tapi menurutku kami adalah sahabat yang tak bisa dipisahkan, Aku, Mimi, dan Cici, mereka selalu mendukungku, bahkan ketika mereka tahu aku membuat ff Yaoi, Maafkan aku sahabat~ aku hanya tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini karena SoonHoon benar-benar terlihat manis bersama.

Maafkan aku kali ini tak bisa membalas review kalian aku akan membalasnya nanti :"" perasaanku sedang tak baik karena SoonHoon.

Bicara soal SoonHoon aku sedang kesal dengan Kuda (re:Seokmin) jika aku kesal saat membuat ff chapter7 mungkin aku akan membuat Seokmin yang terbunuh bukan Hoseok (ah jangan salah paham aku menyukai Hoseok oppa, sangat menyukainya! Aku suka dengan dancenya jadi aku sangat minta maaf membuatnya berkorban di chapter kemarin #HugHoseokoppa) jika kalian memfollow twitterku ( **Ayaerma16** ) kalian akan tahu kenapa aku begitu kesal pada Kuda, dia tamvan! Suaranya bagus! Tapi dia menyebalkan :"" aku menyukainya tapi aku membencinya saat dia jadi orang ketiga, oh ayolah Seokmin oppa itu benar-benar menyebalkan aku jadi ingin menyeretnya menjauh dari kehidupan kopel lain! Aku akan memeluknya dan membuatnya tak bisa mendekati member lainnya. (ini seperti aku sangat menyukainya #lol) aku juga sedang tak suka melihat SoonHoon yang jauh-jauhan! Hhhh ayolah kalian begitu dekat tapi kalian seperti orang yang tak saling kenal! Dan lihat tatapan kalian berdua yang saling memuja! Oh astaga aku seperti ingin mendorong KwonHosh itu dan membuatnya menindih Jihoon saat dia jatuh. (Sepertinya mulai ambigu) Yah SoonHoon berhasil membuatku sangat gemas dengan kelakuan mereka di depan kamera! Dan aku benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan kalut saat melihat tatapan mereka, mereka seperti sedang ada masalah, aku tak tahu apa, tapi kuharap mereka segera berbaikan, jika mereka terus seperti ini mungkin aku akan menangis setiap malam :""" SoonHoon oppa cepatlah berbaikan!

Ah iya aku akan membuat beberapa project lagi setelah ini, dan mungkin setelah aku menyelesaikan ff untuk sahabatku (Mimi) aku akan membuat project tentang SVT lagi dan sepertinya ratenya akan M, oh tidak aku tak akan memasukkan adegan itu, aku tak kuat! Tapi kurasa mungkin akan ada sedikit adegan panas jadi –uhuk- berhati-hatilah. Oh aku juga akan membuat ff oneshoot atau drabel mungkin :v (terima kasih saengie atas idenya). **Apa kalian akan suka kalau aku membuat ff GS? Maksudku mereka yeoja tapi mereka menyamar menjadi namja, klise kan? tapi aku suka dan ingin mencobanya~~ apa kalian akan menyukainya nanti kalau aku membuat cerita seperti itu? FF ini masih dengan cast Seventeen dan OTPnya, Aku sangat menunggu tanggapan kalian.~~**

Yah inilah akhirnya~ Projectku yang kedua telah selesai . Oooohhh aku bahagia sudah menyelesaikan 2 project dan ini benar-benar di luar dugaan, karena biasanya aku akan selalu menggantung cerita kkkk~ nantikan projectku yang lainya, Carats Saranghaeyo~~~ Seventeen, chukkae oppa udah comeback dengan lagu yang sangat-sangat keren . I will always support u~~Oppa saranghaeyooo~~~~

 **28 April 2016 – Yayaerma1**


End file.
